Spread my wings
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: LadyNoir/Adrienette, DJWifi. Adrien grows tired of his father's overprotective nature and decides to leave and live life as his alter ego, Chat Noir. With akumas on the rise, and a city searching for him, and hardships with identities, and love on the line will he be able to make it without being discovered? Will his father ever offer him some freedom?
1. Strict

Spread My Wings

Warnings: Language, violence, malnourished Adrien, emotional abuse, blood, suggestive themes, parental negligence, depression, angst, etc.

Tags: Rebellious Adrien, Overprotective Gabriel, estranged Gabriel, eventual identity reveal, angst, depression, language, ladynoir, adrienette, etc.

Pairings: LadyNoir, Adrienette, DJWifi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir or the song Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard.

Note: This is the first thing I've written for the Miraculous fandom. I already have two others chapters written. I'll post them if this story has a positive reception. Updates will be sporadic due to real life.

* * *

Chapter One

" _If I could find you now, things would get better.. We could leave this town and run forever.." -Ocean Avenue: Yellowcard._

* * *

It was bound to happen. Starting out with simple requests had been easy. Simple ones such as attending public school were one of the few he had started out with.

Gabriel fought his son tooth and nail about this ordeal. The famous designer did not want his son to attend something so generic as public school.

However, it was the forging of his own paperwork that had done Adrien in. Gabriel had let his guard down, his assistant Nathalie also having an off day. Sixteen year old Adrien Agreste had left the confines of the mansion, dead set on attending public school for the first time in his life.

All the blond wanted was a chance to make friends. He wanted to be… well, normal. The Agreste name made this hard for him. His father had drilled into his brain that he was above every one else. No one compared to them. This was the usual lecture Gabriel instilled against him almost daily.

The emotionally unavailable father expected his son to be perfect. Adrien was the face of his label and was the Adonis of the fashion world. A child born to model. A strict upbringing forced him to be a gentlemen at all times, protecting his father's reputation in the city of Paris.

While his father was the face of the fashion world, Adrien felt compelled to find freedom to enjoy his time with people his own age. The blond knew it was next to impossible for this to happen. Gabriel showed little sympathy for his own child, treating him more like a business asset.

In rare form, the heir to the Agreste family took matters into his own hands. With his acceptance to the local high school, he sneaked out, bag in tow. Today was the beginning of his life. Today Adrien would finally be the teenager he always wanted to be.

Getting across town to the high school was easy enough, despite his face plastered all over billboards and advertisements all over Paris. Some passersby stared in disbelief, while others tried to take pictures of him.

With his athletic build, Adrien gained leeway from his fans easily. Sprinting across the streets, he eventually found the school.

His eyes shined in excitement at the building in front of him. He was so enthralled to see people his own age. Having a normal life was only a few steps away. He could finally be normal just like his peers.

A smile graced his lips, a toothy grin soon making its way across his handsome features. He barely missed the sighting of a familiar silver sedan pulling up toward the school. When he finally noticed the car, Adrien cursed under his breath, turning and running toward the front of the school. He was nearly halfway up the steps when he heard a set of heavy footsteps echo behind him.

Gorilla was only a few feet behind him, gaining in on him easily. Adrien barely had a chance to escape his body guard's wrath and a somewhat out of breath, Nathalie. His father's executive assistant shook her head in a disapproving fashion, a stern expression gracing her lips.

After a few moments, the duo ushered the model back to the silver sedan, feeling the sadness radiating off the blond. Both adults knew that Gabriel was being unfair toward his only child. They both knew how overprotective he was toward Adrien. Yet, there was not a thing they could do to change that. At least, that's what they believed.

Adrien felt his insides churn with anxiety. Butterflies fluttered within his stomach, a fear of the upcoming reprimanding from his father ahead of him.

As they headed to the car, Nathalie watched her charge turn and run over to the aid of an elderly man who had fallen. Ever the gentlemen, he assisted the man in a kind manner, helping him up and steadying him back onto the balance of his cane.

With a final smile, Adrien turned and faced his father's assistant, seeing the dead panned expressing gracing her face. With a frown he headed into the car, shaking his head at her soft words of disapproval.

All the while, wise brown eyes stared at the departing sedan, a small smile crossing his lips.

'I just want to attend school like a normal kid. Why is that too much to ask for?'

This was Adrien's last thought before the car pulled in past the iron gates surrounding his home. He knew that his father would prove to make his life harder than it already was.

* * *

The ride proved uneventful back to the estate minus the overwhelming tension that surfaced within the car between the trio.

As the gates creaked open, the car pulled in, the dread already setting in on poor Adrien's tense body. Gabriel would be on his ass. He'd probably face further lessons in fencing, Chinese and or piano. Hell, there could even be extensive photo shoots added to his already insane schedule.

"Your father will see you now, Adrien." Nathalie said, voice void of emotion, face stoic as usual.

Adrenaline pulsed through his veins, anxiety bubbling to life. Even with years of dealing with his father's cold demeanor, nothing could calm the fear he felt each time Gabriel called for him. Confrontation was not one of his strong points. Well, at least in his civilian form.

With a soft sigh, the super model entered his father's office, eyes locking onto the familiar portrait of his mother.

Stiff and cold as ice, Gabriel Agreste stood by his desk, hands drawn behind his back. Calculating cobalt eyes studied the sullen form of the teen, lips settled into a firm line.

Adrien's eyes darted from the portrait of his late mother, a familiar pang of sadness settling in his heart. He breathed in softly, turning his attention to the piercing eyes of his father.

"Adrien, you've made a nuisance of yourself this morning."

The words struck the blond like a knife through butter. His brows nestled together, knowing that his father was angrier than usual.

Disappointment crossed Gabriel's features. His eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"You disobeyed me, again. Sneaking out and making a spectacle of yourself in the midst of the city! What were you thinking?"

Adrien shuddered as the words grew colder, his anxiety growing further. "Father..."

"You will not attend that school. You will remain here with your home schooling where I can keep an eye on you. Is that clear?"

With these words set in, Adrien knew there wasn't a chance to defy his father's orders. He was the submissive son of a famous designer.

Nodding his head in understanding, Adrien looked away from his father's stern gaze, eyes settling again on his mother's portrait.

"Yes, father."

Gabriel studied his son silently for a moment, taking in his submissive stance. He adjusted his glasses and turned back toward his desk.

"Good. Now go back to your room. Nathalie will have your school work ready for you."

Adrien left silently, head downcast. He stared at his orange sneakers briefly, taking his leave. He didn't want to deal with his father's reprimanding any longer than necessary.

Nathalie sent the boy a sympathetic look knowing that Gabriel was often too hard on the young teen.

As expected, the blond was confined to his bedroom with a stack of school work to handle.

"Of course he sends me away," he muttered under his breath, bitterly. "I'm nothing more than an asset to his company."

He ignored his homework for the time being, falling back onto his white couch, vaguely noticing the sight of a small black box decorated in red oriental designs resting on his coffee table.

"What the? Where did this come from? Did father have Nathalie get this for me?" His inner monologue continued as he picked up the small box, studying it carefully. He wondered if it was a piece of jewelry for a photo shoot.

Adrien's curiosity took over as he opened the box without a second thought, eyes widening as a small ball of green light erupted from within.

"What the?!"

Moments later the light faded, leaving a small black kitten-like fairy, floating before him. The kitten yawned widely, opening it's acid green eyes.

At this point, Adrien knew that his life would be far from ordinary ever again.

* * *

Time passed slowly. Since the small kitten-like fairy had appeared, life had changed for the better. Well, better in terms of socializing and also gaining some forms of freedom.

Being a superhero of Paris had its perks. This allowed Adrien the freedom to be himself, and also gave him a chance to run around the city with the love of his life. All of this was more than enough to deal with the sacrifices he made to his father for a small taste of freedom. A chance to live his life normally.

Gabriel relented in his harsh over protectiveness when it came toward his son. Loosening the leash, offered some new things for the designer's son. Public school was now a possible feat permitting as long as his grades were positive and that he continued pursuing in his father's chosen extra curricular activities. Piano, fencing, and Chinese lessons were easy enough to handle. It was the constant photo shoots that were the blond's downfall.

Growing up as a designer's son had of course brought about his modeling career at an early age. Adrien had been doing so since the tender age of seven. Adrien bore his mother's traits to a 'T.' From her beauty to her personality.

Due to this, his days consisted of modeling and expending time on activities that he could care less about. There were a few things he had overlooked since becoming Chat Noir. He expended most of his energy flouncing around the rooftops daily. His strict 'model' diet already had its limits for his daily life. Throwing in the superhero shenanigans left Adrien with a very thin body. He barely ate enough to sustain himself throughout the day.

Despite his busy life, Adrien remained upbeat, a small smile plastered across his lips. He was the epitome of a gentlemen. The only time his true colors came about was when he was decked out in his leather cat suit. Puns, flirtatious nature, and amusing antics came alight. All of these were expended towards his favorite person ever, his beautiful partner. His lady.

* * *

Adrien jumped from rooftop to rooftop, seeking out his and Ladybug's rendezvous point. They always met for patrol atop of an old abandoned apartment building. When said building was within his vision, the black cat jumped over, drawing out his staff to help him land.

Cat-like reflexes kicked in, his staff meeting the concrete with a loud thud. After he retracted his weapon back to its compact size, he turned, hearing the familiar zip of his lady's yo-yo.

Moments later, a flash of black and red landed softly next to him. Bluebell eyes met his own green. A cheshire grin graced his lips at the sight of his lady in all of her ethereal beauty.

"Good evening, my lady. I hope you're feline happy to see me as I am mew."

Said lady rolled her eyes at his antics. She disliked his puns greatly. A sure fire response that often made her kitty happy. Ladybug shook her head, turning her attention onto their beloved city.

"Up to your usual antics, kitty?" she teased, drawing out a soft chuckle from her best friend.

His grin didn't waver at her words, but his ears did perk atop his head as he moved closer toward her.

"Always in your presence, Bugaboo. You are the cat's meow, after all."

"Your puns get worse each time I see you, Chat."

"You love them, just as you love me," he added the second part, curious of how she would react.

The female heroine sighed, patting her partner on his leather-clad shoulder. His eyes followed her ministrations.

"Come here, kitty."

Eagerly he obeyed without a word, leaning in closely, his grin growing wider. "Anything for you, my lady."

A familiar smirk graced her lips as she reached up and flicked the large gold bell adorned at his throat. The move startled him, causing a purr to elicit from his deep within his chest.

"Always the tom cat, Chat." She then reached one finger up under his chin, scratching him there. The purring grew louder at her actions.

She moved a few feet away from him, her professional demeanor returning once more.

"Enough flirting, kitty. We need to do our usual patrols around Paris."

A pout graced her partner's lips as she held out her hand, waiting for him to give in.

Patrol ended quicker than usual. Paris was quiet this evening, and akuma free. Ladybug bid Chat farewell and left him atop of the Eiffel Tower.

Alone, Adrien stayed in his current spot, admiring the scenery and enjoying the last bit of freedom he had for the evening.

The teen's mind reeled with the usual teasing and banter between himself and his lady. They had been partners for nearly a year now. In that time he had noticed a change in his partner. Ladybug had grown closer with him. She was warming up to his flirtations. Something had changed between them and he wanted to make sure it grew into something more.

One day things would change. One day things could change for the better.

The super model's eyes teared up at the thought of a stable home life, a father who was there and loved him, and maybe even the freedom to live a normal life? Maybe even establish a relationship with Ladybug?

Adrien snorted at his last pretentious thought. His lady would evade him and his affectionate notions. She didn't show any reaction that often. But he hoped she would eventually realize the extent of his flirting. He loved her and only her.

One could dream. Just as he did, daily. While most people dreamed of a lavish life of the rich and famous, there were those like Adrien who wanted nothing more than a simple life.

He wanted to see his mother and or have his 'old' father that he missed dearly. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked into the distance, knowing it was time to cal it a night.

Standing up, his boots scraped against the iron beams. He retracted his staff from his back, pulling it to its full size. He launched himself off the tower and used his staff to propel himself back toward his lonely mansion. His mansion that was a caged hellhole. Only he knew that things could change someday. However, today was not that day.


	2. Breaking Point

_**Spread My Wings**_

 _Chapter 2/?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the quotes I use at the beginning of each chapter._

 _AN: Thank you for the positive feedback. I'm thinking I'll be able to update once a week. My work schedule is still hectic. As always, you can check out my tumblr mergewithme for updates on things and or to just check out the randomness that is my blog._

" _You can fall in love at first sight with a place, as well as a person." -Alec Waugh._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Days dragged by slowly, as did a need for freedom that grew daily. As the semester dwindled down to the months of warmer weather, Adrien felt excited and anxious. Free time from school normally meant hanging out with friends, and sleeping in. However, Gabriel saw this as a chance of using his son's time for modeling new fashion lines and traveling for more photo shoots.

The blond sighed heavily, gazing out of the large wall of windows in his bedroom, a forlorn expression marring his soft features.

Plagg hovered above his head, nosily munching on a piece of Camembert cheese.

Neither spoke, both knowing that today would be a long one. A half day of school one of his few freedoms his father allowed, followed by an eight hour photo shoot debuting his father's new summer line.

The thought of this was not exactly pleasant. While modeling was not a favorite pastime of his, Adrien did it because of his father.

The day would be grueling. The teen knew that he wouldn't have a decent meal for the day. He was already on low meal portions due to his particular spread of photos.

Glancing down at his phone, the model knew that his father's assistant would soon barge into his room, ready to take him off to school.

'Right on schedule.' Adrien thought, the familiar sound of the door opening to his bedroom. He prepared his usual smile, the fake one reserved for his father and Nathalie.

He turned toward the door, waiting to meet the familiar stoic gaze of his father's assistant. Although, it appeared today was going to throw him for a loop. Gabriel Agreste stood quietly in the midst of his son's bedroom, cold calculating eyes focused on the model's hunched form.

"Adrien, gather your things. You will not attend school today."

Emerald eyes met cobalt, a questioning stare gracing the younger Agreste's face.

"Wha-"

"Do not waste any more time. We are already behind schedule," the man warned, annoyance evident in his stern features. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his son's dramatics.

"The photo shoot has been rescheduled to take place in an hour. Once that ends you and I are flying out to Milan. I need to handle some last minute adjustments with my other fashion line."

Adrien blinked, taking in this new bit of information. Normally, he would obey his father's requests without any haste. Yet, he couldn't help but feel his curiosity spark as to why his father wanted him to accompany him to Milan. He usually only went to be apart of the fashion shows.

"Father, why am I accompanying you on this trip?"

The designer's eyes narrowed at his son's innocent question that appeared to irritate him. He adjusted his glasses with one hand, eyes never leaving Adrien's own.

"It does not matter, Adrien. You will accompany me to Milan, no questions asked. Do you understand?"

The command pierced through the blond's facade. His face broke into a frown as his brows knitted together irritation evident.

"I don't understand. How can I when you won't explain it to me. I'm not a child, father."

Adrien's tone held a hint of defiance, along with an undetectable emotion. The boy took after his mother in nearly all aspects. From his appearance to his emotional outbursts. He held his father's stubborn nature. Moments such as this irritated Gabriel to no end.

His wife could handle Adrien in the child's bouts of emotion as he did not have the patience to do such a thing himself.

"Adrien Bryce Agreste! You are still a child and I am your father. Do not test my patience or you will return to homeschooling. Is that clear?"

Any other day this threat would have sent the usually submissive teen begging for his father's forgiveness. Today was definitely a new day and Adrien was tired of his father's antics.

"Excuse me?"

The elder Agreste's eyes narrowed, a subtle hint of shock evident within his cold eyes.

"You do not have a say in the matter, Adrien. You will go to Milan. Is that clear?"

Hurt cut through Adrien's expressive eyes. He bit back a retort, already knowing how this fight would end. Gabriel made it clear how he felt about the teen.

"Yeah it's clear that I am an investment in your company rather than being your son." After he said these words, the teen turned away from the famous designer, concentrating on keeping his emotions in check.

The elder man's hands curled into fists, knuckles turning white. He never denied his child's accusations. He knew that Adrien was unstable at times, something he inherited from his mother.

Anger radiated off the designer in waves. He bit his tongue, knowing he would regret it. With a heavy sigh, he stepped out of the teen's room, only leaving with a simple, statement.

"I expect you to be ready in the next hour for the photo shoot."

Nothing else was said as the man slammed the door to Adrien's bedroom, leaving distraught blond alone.

* * *

Adrien stood in his closet, grabbing random articles of clothing. He threw them into a pile, caring little for their wrinkled state.

Plagg floated near by, finishing up another piece of Camembert. His neon green eyes gauged Adrien curiously, and closely.

"Not that it's my business, but are you really going to give into your dad's orders?"

A black shirt landed on top of the kwami, sending him down to the floor.

The cat kwami hissed in displeasure, pulling the garment from his small form.

"Hey, watch it, kid!"

His kitten sighed, gazing at him sadly. "Sorry, Plagg." He bent down and took the shirt from the black cat's grasp, tossing it into the growing pile of clothing.

"No, I'm not going to Milan. I'm not going to the photo shoot either."

The model's assertive tone took Plagg by surprise. He finished eating his piece of cheese and flew up level to his chosen's face.

"How do you plan on doing this? You're watched twenty-four-seven, kid."

Amusement danced in the blond's eyes. "The same way we usually do, Plagg. We're going as Chat Noir."

Adrien's words made the small cat god groan. He would force his kitten to feed him ridiculous amounts of cheese in return for this. Well that is if Adrien managed to pull this off.

Plagg turned, floating over to his charge's bed, taking a seat atop of the soft pillows he loved.

The model threw the scattered clothing into a now visible duffel bag. Other items such as: money, toiletries, and other miscellaneous things were throw into it as well.

"I think that's everything."

Plagg cleared his throat, eyes narrowing at his kitten.

"Uh, I think you're forgetting something very important."

The teen blinked, brows rising in confusion. "What? I'm pretty sure I have everything packed that I'll need."

"I know that you're thick headed, but come on, Adrien!" the cat whined. "You forgot the love of my life! My precious Camembert!"

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, biting back the groan at his friend's antics.

"You're such a pig, Plagg. You have to love something or someone other than your stupid smelly cheese."

"Don't disgrace my cheese with your negativity."

"No wonder you're such a lazy cat. Again, you should have an interest in something other than eating cheese."

Plagg snorted, turning his eyes toward his charge once again.

"For your information I do have an interest in someone other than my precious cheese."

"What? An even smellier cheese?"

Plagg abandoned his spot on the teen's pillows, choosing to nestle himself within the model's soft, golden hair.

"No, idiot. I'm talking about my better half. My lucky side so to speak."

"If you're talking about Ladybug, I've got news for you, pal."

Said kwami pulled the teen's hair, earning a groan in response.

"Shut up, Adrien. I'm not interested in your precious lady. I'm into another lady with spots. A goody too-shoes by the name of Tikki."

Realization dawned on the blond. So Plagg had a lady for himself? This would definitely make teasing the stupid cat interesting.

"So, who's this Tikki? Sounds like you're a smitten kitten."

"I can deal with the puns, but that was just terrible. No wonder Ladybug groans when you use them."

"Stop avoiding the questions at hand. Tell me about this Tikki.," the boy asked again, curiously.

"Tikki is my opposite. She is the kwami of creation and good luck." The god of destruction mentioned, leaving his charge's hair, choosing to float within his line of vision.

"She's Ladybug's kwami."

"Your sweetheart, huh? Sounds like I'm not the only fan of a lady with spots."

"Shut it, kid. Tikki and I have been together for thousands of years, if not longer. But we haven't seen each other in over a century."

Adrien seemed to frown at Plagg's words. How had they been separated so long and still held such a strong bond? He tried to reach out for his friend, but was left with empty air as he dodged his hands.

"So you've settled for cheese. That really makes a lot of sense now. You miss her, don't you?"

The cat didn't answer the question, simply floating off toward the teen's desk. He lifted the lid of of cheese tin and tossed it at the blond's face.

A thud echoed through the room as the lid hit Adrien's face dead on, clattering to the floor moments later.

"Ow!" Adrien hissed, rubbing his forehead. "That's it. You're getting cheddar cheese for that. No more of that stupid Camembert."

The god's eyes widened considerably. "Cheddar is nothing compared to my precious love of Camembert. If you withhold my cheese, I'm not transforming you into Chat Noir."

"Whatever, Plagg. That's besides the point. We need to get your stupid cheese and get the heck out of here."

The black cat shook his head, watching his charge pack three wheels of cheese into the bag. Upon seeing this, he hovered in front of the teen impatiently, annoyed that he was being ignored.

"Well if you're so ready to leave, come on. I'm ready now, kid."

The blond shook his head, amazed by his kwami's sudden change of heart. Without a second thought, Adrien called out the magic words, "Plagg! Claws out!"

Green light enveloped the teen, washing over him and transforming him into his alter ego, Chat Noir.

A familiar cheshire grin graced his lips as he threw the duffel bag over his shoulder, gazing out the window once more.

"Goodbye room. Hello freedom!" Chat left the comfort of the bedroom, jumping out of the wall of windows with ease.

It was time to prove his point. Freedom was near and Adrien could not wait to enjoy it.

"Woohoo!" he shouted, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, a joyous laugh leaving him.

Gabriel would regret this later. Adrien was gone and nothing would bring him back.


	3. Purrincess and Treats

**Spread My Wings**

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the wait. I've been working a ton again.

 **Chapter 3**

" _There are times when we stop. We sit still… We listen and breezes from a whole other world begin to whisper." -James Carroll_.

* * *

Adrien estimated a few hours before his disappearance was noticed. Even with his strict scheduling, he knew it would be awhile before anyone noticed. Leaving his phone behind has been a smart move since it had a tracking device. His computer, however was not with him. He decided to worry about that later.

Maintaining a low profile was the most important thing. He knew his father would be trailing his ass. Paris would be looking for him at a moment's notice.

Adrien sighed as he crept across an alley, finding it empty. He leaned back against the wall, falling down, legs splayed out in front of himself.

So far he had made it out with no issues. He hoped that Alya did not spot him and post it on her Ladyblog.

With a sigh, the model closed his green eyes, letting his guard down. He rested in the shadows, hoping to find somewhere to hide out. This was his next objective.

Adrien was late.

Gabriel was **not** pleased.

The designer knew that Adrien had inherited his mother's emotional state. But this was bordering his normal tolerances of his son's behavior.

Gabriel adjusted his glasses, cold, stern features hardening further.

The time for games was long overdue. The man had a business to run. Adrien was an asset to his label and he wouldn't allow the teen's childish antics to interfere.

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he turned his attention toward the stairs before him, knowing another confrontation was inevitable.

Nathalie observed her boss' silence, wondering if she should intervene. The woman knew how tense things had become between father and son. Ever since Adele had left, things had been different. Gone was the man who made time for both his wife and son. In his stead, there was nothing except an invisible wall forged between Adrien and Gabriel.

Love was shown through material possessions and through the luxuries offered. Adrien was **heavily** spoiled and well cared for despite the fact he was confined to live a sheltered life. The chance to attend public school had been a long shot. It had taken much persuasion on Nathalie's part to convince Gabriel to grant his son's wishes.

The woman knew with time as well as age, Adrien would want freedom from the cold sterile life in the mansion his father caged him in.

She brushed her bangs behind one ear, turning to walk down the halls toward her office, tablet in hand.

Gabriel Agreste cared little for his child's privacy. Well, anyone's privacy for that matter. His home was his dominion and he could do as he pleased. This was especially true in this situation. Adrien was suffering from another emotional outburst, just as his mother often had.

The fashion designer walked up the final steps toward Adrien's living quarters. When the teen's bedroom entered his peripheral, the man opened the door, ready to deal with his disobedient child.

Yet, the man was taken by surprise when he found the room free of Adrien.

This was unusual… unless he was in the shower? A friend… A boy with a bubble wand and headphones? Had said it was Adrien's inner model.

This didn't really sound like his son. At least not to him.

Gazing around the room, including the loft area upstairs, Gabriel decided to check the final place he could expect the boy to be in. The man's nostrils flared, annoyance taking form. This little rebellious act already had them running late and both of their schedules needed rearranging.

He huffed, knocking on the closed bathroom door, deciding to give the teen some privacy despite his anger.

"Adrien? We are running late. Hurry up this instance!"

The man waited a moment, hoping that his usually obedient son would open the door. Five minutes passed in silence. The designer's patience has worn thin. He pinched the bridge of his nose, deciding to take matters into his own hands.

He slid the bathroom door open forcefully, ready to confront his model son. Readying himself for another confrontation, Gabriel looked around, his cold eyes narrowing further.

Adrien was nowhere to be seen. The luxurious bathroom was silent. He stepped in and turned the corner, seeing nothing of interest. Adrien was gone. The only thing that caught the man's eye was the open bathroom window.

The elder man's stoic face fell, his carefully composed face shattered, exposing the fear he truly felt in that moment. Panic set in, a feeling he had only experienced when his beloved Adele had left.

The open window caught his attention fully as he walked over toward it, gazing out of it and seeing no sign of any forced entry.

There was no way that someone could sneak in or out or the window without serious injuries.

Gabriel knew there had to be a logical explanation. Adrien had a history of sneaking out without an issue in the past. Maybe the blond decided to sneak out to school or something. He allowed these thoughts to slow the building paranoia in his heart.

Stepping back into Adrien's bedroom, the designer's eyes fell on the computer desk, spying the familiar cellphone he had given the boy. A phone that he was able to track.

Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

It didn't take long for the teen's absence to be noticed. Adrien knew his father would use all of Paris' police force to find him.

He didn't pay any mind. Thinking about it would only make his anxiety rise. He had found a secluded alley to rest in. Pulling a blanket from the duffel bag, he curled down in the shadows of the alley, his leather clad form securely wrapped in the soft blanket.

Adrien closed his eyes slowly, attempting to find sleep that he so desperately desired and needed.

Yet, sleep was not easily found. Curse his bad luck. There were voices outside the alley, claiming his attention with ease.

"Any sign of the Agreste kid, Roger?"

"Nah, the kid is probably staying at the Grand Paris hotel for all we know. He's got money and I doubt he was kidnapped. Besides, from what my daughter tells me, the kid doesn't exactly get the chance to have fun."

Chat's car ears flattened on top his blond locks. He pulled the blanket over his head, squeezing his eyes closed tightly.

He knew the voice. Sabrina, Chloe's best friend… this was her father. Roger knew things about him and even believed him. All he knew was that someone had reported him missing already.

The voices soon died away as the police officers walked away, finally allowing the blond to relax and breathe easily.

His stomach growled loudly, a reminder that he hadn't eaten anything since he left home.

"Shit… I need food." He muttered under his breath while glancing down at his ring. He had time to get food. In fact, he had all of his paw print intact.

Jumping up, Chat settled the bag over his shoulder, stuffing the blanket into it.

He needed to find a place to rest and he needed a plan.

* * *

As expected, the news broke over Adrien's disappearance. The media was having a field day over this bit of information. Paris' beloved poster boy missing!

Nathalie spoke with the press, offering what little information she had. A reward was mentioned for his safe return. Hell, money would be offered to anyone with information pertaining to Adrien's whereabouts.

Gabriel turned off the television, annoyance evident in his stern features. There was even a hint of worry?

His son was gone. It appeared as if the teen disappeared off the face of the earth.

The blond's usual haunts has been checked; the school, the library, the park, etc. No sign of the boy was found.

Guilt and fear dwelled deep within the designer's heart. Adrien was his only family. The teen was the only reminder of his dear Adele.

Gabriel sat down stiffly in his office chair, eyes showing signs of fatigue. He held his head in his hands. A man who held so much power in the fashion industry, suddenly felt so weak and powerless in a situation with no control.

There was only so much the man could do until he received any news.

* * *

Walking around the streets as Chat Noir wasn't one of his brightest ideas. Despite the early hours of a business/school day, there were numerous people out and about, gawking and staring in awe at the superhero. Some even had their phones up, snapping pictures or video. Chat was surprised by the attention. Yet he knew it was not everyday that one of their heroes was present without the hysteria of an akuma attack.

The feline-themed hero offered us signature grin, waving at the surrounding crowd.

"Hello, Parisians! Don't mind me. I'm just getting lunch. Even heroes have to eat."

Lights flashed from phones, girls waved excitedly. He smiled at them, but found one girl's attention on him as she called out, "Hey Chat! Where's Ladybug?"

The blond shrugged his broad shoulders in response. "My lady is probably enjoying lunch. We aren't always together, now. Well, not yet at least." He winked, bowing as he spoke once more. "If you'll excuse me, I need to leave right meow for some furrtastic food."

With this said, the hero pulled out his staff, extending it to its full height. He vaulted up onto the roof of a nearby building, ideas flooding through his mind. Food was only a few blocks down the way. His ears perked as he headed off toward a familiar eatery.

Sabine Dupain-Cheng set out a fresh pan of croissants into the clear display case, mind at ease. It had been a slow day. Once she finished her task at hand, she barely had a chance to react as the store's door opened, a bell jingling in unison as a customer entered. The woman had served many people since she and Tom had opened the bakery. However, she was caught off guard upon the sight that met her. She never expected the leather-clad cat boy standing in the middle of her place of business.

She didn't allow the look of surprise to show on her face. She smiled sweetly, turning her full attention toward the hero.

"Well hello, Chat Noir. Welcome to my bakery. Is there any trouble nearby?" She asked, gauging the blond's reactions.

He shook his head and smiled. "No madame. I am actually here for lunch. It has been rather quiet so to say."

Sabine nodded in understanding, her smile growing fonder.

"Well I can definitely help with that. Goodness knows you could use a good meal, dear." the woman shook her head in disapproval. "You're entirely too skinny," she said in a motherly tone, eyeing his lithe form once again.

Adrien chuckled nervously, rubbing the side of his neck sheepishly. "I eat fairly well, Madame. But with all the crime fighting, I end up burning off everything I eat rather quickly."

Sabine nodded, deciding to change the subject right then. His appearance was obviously a sensitive subject. "Well, what can I get you, dear?"

"Hmm.." the teen tapped his claws against his chin in thought, a smile gracing his lips as he finally managed to come up with his desired meal. "I'll take a few croissants, some cheese bread if you have any, and some of that delicious salmon quiche if you have any prepared?" his cheeks burned red as he saw the surprised look cross over Sabine's lips.

"I'm sure we can arrange that, Chat Noir. After all, you need to keep your strength up. What with that akuma fighting and all."

He offered her a small smile. "Thank you. I've heard from a friend that your bakery is one of the best in Paris."

Sabine beamed and motioned toward the small table by the window. "Feel free to take a seat, dear. I will have your order ready shortly."

The blond nodded as the petite woman headed to the back, calling for her husband. He wandered over to the table, taking a seat. He waited patiently, his eyes darting around the shop, taking in the items displayed. The delicious scents of fresh bread and cookies wafted through his nose. His mouth salivated at the thought of all of these delicious baked goods. As a model, he was on a strict diet, forced to abide by rules that he deemed hell. No sweets, no carbs. Diet be damned. Adrien was tired of being hungry constantly. This was his chance to have a taste of freedom. He would do as he pleased. Freedom was finally in his grasp.

The blond was brought free from his reverie by the sound of a door opening someone upstairs, followed by two voices. His car ears perked up fully on top of his head, listening intently at the voices he recognized, but couldn't place.

* * *

It had been a long day. Well, it felt long anyway. But it was only lunch time. Marinette sighed, opening the door to her home, Alya in tow. She was surprised that Alya had decided to join her considering how Nino had been taking Adrien's disappearance.

Hell, she had been distraught, as well. Adrien had not shown up to school. Nino said Adrien was missing. He only knew this because Chloe sought him out after her father, the mayor, had spoken to Gabriel.

Marinette hoped that her friend was alright. The blond was notorious for running off at times to do something that his father usually forbade him from. She was worried in other ways for his safety as well as the city's safety. The city had been quiet since the weekend. Hawkmoth had not sent an akuma after them since.

Her thoughts distracted by an elbow to the ribs. She squawked, nearly falling over. She shot Alya a pained glare.

"Alya! What was that for?"

The aforementioned girl rolled her eyes, pushing her smartphone in front of her friend's bluebell eyes.

"Says here that Adrien is now considered missing. No foul play has been suspected," she read, using her free hand to push her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

"Do you think he's been akumatized?"

The thought struck Marinette's heart. Adrien was the only other student in her class that had not been akumatized. The son of Gabriel Agreste was always so sweet and carefree. There wasn't a mean bone in his body. At least, this is what Marinette believed.

Alya gauged her best friend's reaction. The reporter knew how highly she thought of the model. The girl practically had him placed on a pedestal.

Noticing the sadness evident in the Chinese girl's expressive eyes, Alya knew the designer needed a distraction. It was her job to protect and cheer up Marinette.

"Hey, I'm sure Adrien is fine, girl. Maybe he just wanted some time away from his dad and or bodyguard. I mean he hasn't been gone very long. You know how overprotective his dad is. I'm sure the boy is just at a movie or something."

Marinette took in Alya's words. She knew they were meant to placate her, but there was plenty of truth in her friend's statement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"That's my girl," she mentioned, smiling at the designer. "Come on, it will be okay."

The duo toted their bags into the living room, setting them down. It was only then that Marinette heard her friends shuffling downstairs in the bakery.

"Hey, I'm going to check on my parents real fast. I'll be right back."

Alya nodded, all too used to her friend's antics. "Go ahead. Do you mind bringing up some snacks?"

The pigtail haired girl nodded, amused by the reporter's request.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see what I can find."

Alya shot her best friend a smile as she settled down onto the couch, attention soon shifting toward that of her smart phone. No doubt she was editing the Ladyblog.

Marinette walked down into the bakery, finding her parents in the backroom, preparing food.

"Mama, Papa, I'm home," she greeted, smiling sweetly as they turned toward her.

Tom wiped his hands on his apron, motioning for her to come over. "Hey, kiddo. Welcome back."

Sabine offered a smile, but quickly set back to her task at hand. She pulled a quiche from the oven and packed it into a box.

The teenage girl raised a brow curiously at her mother's actions. "Mama, did you get a big order for lunch today?"

Before her mother could reply, Tom chuckled and shook his head. "No, more like a hungry celebrity."

This set about a round of confusion in the girl's mind. Her eyes widened further. "A celebrity? Is it Jagged Stone?"

Sabine laughed lightly. "No, no. He's much younger and has a big appetite. He's waiting in the store front if you're that curious. Besides, I could use the help to get the rest of his order ready."

"Okay," the younger of the two girls agreed. She turned and headed into the storefront excitedly. She wanted to see who was waiting on their food.

Once she turned the corner, she was startled by the leather-clad alley cat sprawled out across one of the chairs.

She groaned, not surprised at all. Of course he would be here.

"What's a stray like you doing in here?" Marinette teased, a smirk gracing her lips. She giggled as the hero jumped, wide cat-like green eyes meeting her own blue.

The cat's infamous grin spread across his lips at the mere sight of her. He gave her a two fingered salute as he stood, sauntering over toward the counter.

"Hello, purrincess. I haven't seen you in a while."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, the pun irritating her as usual.

"Again with the puns? Do you ever tire of them?" she asked, a hint of her Ladybug persona seeping through her words.

The blond's cat ears went alert atop of his shaggy hair. "Never. My puns are clawsome. They make me the cat's meow. Besides…" Chat trailed off, his grin morphing into a smirk, fangs exposed. "You love my puns, purrincess."

The designer was not amused. She sighed, turning away from the blond. She returned to the task at hand: finishing packing his order.

"Did you order enough food, Tom cat? It seems like you've ordered enough food for two people."

"Hey, I resent that. Besides, I expend most of my energy saving Paris and damsels in distress such as yourself," he chided, flexing his muscles. "My muscles prove that. Remember when I protected you from the Evillustrator?"

Marinette finished packing up his baked goods, attempting to avert her eyes away from Chat Nor.

"Sure. You did such a great job and all. I mean, you get enough attention from all the ladies that you flirt with."

Before the cat boy replied, Sabine entered the storefront, boxed quiche in hand.

She gazed at her daughter and then at the cat hero. She beamed at them, setting the box down onto the counter. "I see that you met our celebrity visitor."

"More like strays begging for food."

"Marinette, be nice. Chat Noir protects us from the akumas along with Ladybug. He keeps Paris safe and sound."

'Yeah, I should know,' the designer thought, sighing under her breath.

"I'm sorry. You're right, mama. He does help Ladybug." She turned her gaze onto the black cat. "Speaking of Ladybug, I'm sure she's wondering where her partner is."

Chat shrugged, unzipping one of his side pockets, pulling out a small stack of bills. "My Lady knows how to reach me. She knows I'll be there in a second if she needed me."

'Yeah… So you say…'

Chat turned his attention to Sabine. "Madame Cheng, how much do I owe you for everything?"

Said woman smiled, pushing the box and the bags of food that Marinette had packed toward him. "Your money is no good here, Chat Noir. Think of this as a token of our appreciation for your work."

Adrien's cheeks flushed at this. No one ever treated him so kindly.

"No, please, allow me to pay. It's not a problem. I have plenty of money."

"Mr. Noir, please take them. They are on the house." A new voice spoke, shattering the moment. Tom entered, eyeing their customer with a wide grin.

Seeing that they were at a standstill, Marinette pushed the boxes toward her partner, leaning in to whisper into one of his human ears.

"Just take them. Mama will get you to do it one way or another. She's quite stubborn."

Chat took the boxes without a fight. He laughed lightly, holding the baked goods up to his chest. "Sounds like someone I know all too well." He shot the designer a smile, winking flirtatiously at her. "See you around, Princess." He then turned and called back, "Thank you, Madame Cheng and Monsieur Dupain. I really appreciate it."

The Dupain-Chen family watched the hero leave, their faces blank.

Although, Sabine was the first to break the silence. "Princess? Have you two met before?"

Marinette's face turned beet red. She really didn't want to deal with this.

"Uh, I'll tell you later. I forgot that Alya is upstairs waiting for me and a plate of snacks."

Tom smiled, pointing to a plate of cookies that sat behind the display case. "Here, I made these earlier and I had a feeling she might be visiting today."

The girl took the plate and smiled, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss her father on the cheek. "Thanks, Papa."

Not long after, she headed back upstairs, cookies in hand. Alya was still in the same position she had left her in.

"Sorry, I'm back. I have cookies as a peace offering?"

Alya looked up from her phone, a smirk forming on her lips. "About time, girl. I was just about to go see what you were up to down there."

Marinette set the plate down on the coffee table, eyes darting around nervously.

"Yeah, about that… I had to help mama with a uh… celebrity's order."

She waited for for the prying to begin. Three, two, one..

"Girl say what? There was a celebrity in the bakery? Why didn't you come and get me?"

"Uh, because they were in a hurry and didn't want to be bothered."

The reporter raised a brow, her smirk morphing into a frown.

"Fine. I'll drop it for now, girl. But only because Nino sent me a text. He says that Adrien isn't answering his texts and now he's even more worried."

At this, the budding designer felt her heart sink. What if something had happened to Adrien? What if an akuma had gotten him? What if Chloe had something to do with this?

Alya pulled her friend into an embrace, offering some comfort, realizing that her words probably upset her best friend.

"Hey, I'm sure everything is alright. Adrien will be home soon. You can bet Ladybug and Chat Noir will find him."

The blogger's words hit her. Yes, there was a chance to find Adrien. She, Ladybug would find him and bring him home.

Marinette needed a distraction. Chat would definitely give her that on patrol later that evening.

Operation Adrien was a go.


	4. Pleas

Spread My Wings

Chapter 4

Line Break

"When you walk on the beach at night, you can say things you can't say in real life." -Jenny Han

Line Break

There was still no news upon Adrien's whereabouts. The model's friends were beyond worried. Adrien never stayed away from his home life this long. Something must have happened.

Night fell upon the city of love, the faint glow of the stars illuminating the dark sky. Ladybug stood atop the Eiffel Tower, yoyo resting against her hip. She gazed out into the distance, looking for any sign of her feline partner.

"He's late again. I knew I should have made him meet me at our usual spot."

Another five minutes passed, a familiar sound of boots hitting steel beams echoed through the hero's ears. She didn't turn, knowing who it was. Acknowledging her partner would make the blond's ego swell further.

Chat's footsteps grew louder as she approached, thus alerting his partner further.

He opened his mouth to speak, green irises glowing in the darkness. However, before he could speak, his lady cut him off.

"You're late again, Chat," the spotted heroine said in a flat tone.

His brows crinkled together beneath his black leather mask at her tone. "My apologies, my Lady. I was caught up in something…"

His words did little to placate her stone-cold stare. Her eyes bore into his own green, showing that this was no laughing matter.

"Chat, you've chosen a bad day to be your usual mangy flirty self. I'm not in the mood for your antics today."

The female hero sank down onto the steel beam she had stood upon, allowing her legs to dangle freely. She wrapped her arms around herself, eyes locked upon the cityscape before them.

Her partner's cat ears flattened on top of his head. He could sense the sadness and agitation coming off his lady in waves. There was something off putting about her current self. She rarely allowed her emotions to fuel her without a reason.

Since she had yet to utter another word, the blond sighed, taking a seat adjacent to his lady. He observed her stiffness, her posture speaking words over her stiff, hunched form. Her eyes were still distant, a sign of how out of it she truly felt.

Chat Noir placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "LB, what's bothering you?"

The blond's innocent question caused the spotted heroine to tense visibly. Her worry for Adrien began to slip into her carefully constructed mask of Ladybug. Allowing her emotions to take control left little for her to work with. This threw off her partnership with Chat.

"It's nothing, Chat. Just some stuff going on in my civilian life. Don't worry."

Adrien shook his head, eyes narrowing slightly at his lady's words. "Stop being stubborn, Ladybug."

"Look I said-"

He tightened his hold on her shoulder, jeering her attention fully onto him. Their eyes met as he spoke in a worried, serious tone.

"My Lady, it's obviously something if it's upsetting you this badly. You can talk to me, just make it vague. I'm here to listen and you don't have to worry about details of that is what concerns you."

Marinette found herself lost in her teammate's eyes. It didn't take long for her to finally allow her stubbornness to stop butting its ugly head.

With a final sigh, she leaned against Chat, surprising him. He moved his arm to wrap around her shoulders, drawing her closer.

"Please bugaboo, tell me what's wrong?"

Defeated, she nodded against his shoulder. "Alright, but I am going to make this extremely vague. I can't have you knowing who I am outside of the mask and suit."

"Of course, LB. Now tell me, please?"

She took in his pleading tone, knowing she couldn't hold in this story much longer.

"Okay, so a close friend, well a friend I mean… they haven't been around recently. My other two friends and myself are worried. Our friend won't answer their phone. We.. no- we have no idea where this person is."

To say the vague story didn't confuse him was an understatement. He felt his heart go out to her as he took in the stutter she held at certain points of her story.

The story surprised him. It made his heart ache. Someone had upset his lady love. Someone was avoiding her and did not seem to care.

He wondered briefly how his own circle of friends was dealing with his disappearance.

"Well if this person is ignoring you, are they really worth the stress and worry that you're currently feeling?"

Ladybug jumped up on the defense. She lifted her head from the cat's shoulder, icy eyes meeting his in a dead set glare.

"You don't know anything about him! Chat, he is a dear friend and we are worried sick about him!"

"A guy, hmm? Should I be worried? Does this mean I have competition?"

Chat's words caught her off guard. She hadn't expected that. Cheeks flushed with red, the girl tried to keep her crush hidden. How had her partner picked up on that?

"Tell me, who is my competition?"

The female hero stood up, flicking her yoyo into hand. "This is where our conversation ends, kitty. I'm not telling you who he is. Any information could reveal my identity."

The feline hero frowned, watching sadly as his lady arced her yoyo out into three distance, swinging away into the night.

He would have to apologize another time. Someone had upset his lady and as her kitty partner, he was obligated to comfort her.

Line Break

Adrien vaulted off the tower, heading out to his next destination; his new home.

His new home was within an old abandoned apartment building. The very same building that he and Ladybug met atop of countless times for patrol.

Sneaking into the third story of the building was child's play. However, finding that the building still had power was a surprise. Why did a supposedly abandoned apartment building still have power?

For now, the Agreste heir decided to to ignore this for now, just happy to find somewhere to stay.

Slipping into one of the many apartments was easy with cataclysm. Adrien found himself situated in an apartment, his ring beeping from the use of his special attack of destruction.

The place he had chosen was still furnished. The furniture was covered in white sheets. Every room was in a similar fashion, casing the entire place to scream suspicious.

Why was this place furnished and why did the blond have a feeling that someone had been occupying the building recently?

The teen's miraculous beeped its final warning, signaling the end of his transformation. Green light flashed over him, returning him to his normal state. Adrien cupped his hands together, capturing his kwami as he exited the ring.

Plagg whined pathetically, demanding cheese from his chosen. With the roll of his green eyes, Adrien set the lazy cat down on a counter, fishing through his dufflebag for the cat's stinky cheese.

"Plagg you have to make it last. I can't buy you anymore until tomorrow and I have to do that while transformed."

"Yeah, yeah. But you still owe me. Do you know how tiring it is to hold onto a transformation that long?"

Adrien ignored his kwami, pulling out one of the wheels of cheese he had brought for tie gluttonous feline.

"Here, get your smelly cheese." He set the container down and turned away, not wanting to see Plagg devour the disgusting cheese.

He chose to explore his new home. The apartment was roughly half the size of his large bedroom, caked in dust. The small kitchenette was bare, but held a fridge and a stove. Exploring further, he found a bathroom, and upon closer inspection, he found that the water was still working.

Then the small bedroom decked out with a small twin mattress on the floor with blankets strewn around caught his attention.

Again he knew something was suspicious about this.

With a sigh, the model turned back and headed into the living room, finding his unlucky kwami asleep in a now empty Camembert container, sleeping soundly.

"What a pig," he muttered, gazing at the dusty room before him. "Time to eat my treats from the bakery."

Line Break

News of Adrien's disappearance had spread country wide. Being the son of a world renowned fashion designer, Adrien was easily the target prey for all of the media attention worldwide.

Yet, there was not any leads to his whereabouts. Many were beginning to wonder if the boy had been kidnapped and taken away from France. Nino's worry increased with each passing day. Chloe had begged her father to help, and then there was Marinette.

The baker's daughter was losing it. Adrien, her biggest crush ever, was missing. Seeing his empty seat in front of her daily, caused her heart to break. His extended leave of absence worried her greatly due to Adrien's homelife.

She knew how strict that the teen's father could be. The man had the blond on a strict diet, a strict schedule, and he had to maintain perfect grades. Adrien's life ran on a constant schedule and it was not healthy. This made Marinette wonder if her crush had run away to get away from his father's strict parenting.

Two days had passed since the blond's disappearance. Mayor Bourgeois called a meeting at the city hall. He had it accompanied with a live feed for all of Paris to see. Gabriel was also present via video feed from his mansion. The man appeared on a screen behind the mayor's podium. Stoic as ever, the designer's eyes were sunken in, irises dark behind his designer lenses. His expression marred little of the storm of emotions erupting within his mind.

Andre Bourgeois stood behind the podium, a grim expression gracing his features. Cameras zoomed in on him, the media growing impatient as the press conference had yet to begin.

Noting their impatience, the mayor cleared his throat, leaning down toward the microphone. His expression never wavered as he began to speak, silencing the media hounds easily.

"Citizens of Paris, we are here today with the news of Adrien Agreste's disappearance. He has been missing for two days thus far. We are asking for the aid of Ladybug and Chat Noir to help us find him and return him home safely." he paused, and took a deep breath, thus continuing. "At this time, we believe that he has been abducted. There has not been any sign of a struggle or any evidence of a break in. There is no video surveillance captured to support our theories at this time. We are asking you, citizens, to help us locate Adrien. Bring him home safely for a handsome reward."

Andre turned his attention toward the screen behind him, eyeing his old friend as he gave a nod to the designer. He watched as Gabriel adjusted his glasses, lips forming into a thin line.

"There has been no proof of foul play. We believe he is safe. If you have any details pertaining to his whereabouts, contact law enforcement," Gabriel recited in a cold, emotionless tone. He rested his elbows on the table, eyes narrowing as he added one final message to the broadcast. "Ladybug, please meet me at my manor. I wish to speak with you and ask for your help personally."

The screen soon turned black, the connection cut instantly. Mayor Bourgeois blinked, turning his attention away from the screen. He immediately looked down upon the press, knowing that they would strike soon enough with questions.

"As Mr. Agreste has asked, Ladybug and Chat Noir, please assist in the search for Adrien. Help us return the heir to the Agreste line to his home."

The press conference ended shortly after, the screen returning to the weekly weather forecast. Adrien watched the ordeal on a television from a store window. In the guise of his alter ego along with a few other items to help him remain incognito, he was able to walk through the streets with little worry. A black hoodie adorned with cat ears covered his leather-clad form, his bright hair and cat ears hidden beneath the hoodie. He glanced around the streets, finding curious bystanders staring at him, probably wondering why he was wearing a hoodie in such warm weather.

Seeing the press conference caused Adrien to sigh softly. He turned on his heel, leaving the area quickly. He didn't want to draw anymore attention to himself. However, he feared the words from the mayor and even his father. They wanted to speak with him and Ladybug. Gabriel would recognize him most likely. Wouldn't he?

The heroine turned away, his steel-toed boots hitting the pavement as he walked in the direction of his new home. Ladybug would contact him sooner or later with news of the conference.

Line Break

Marinette leaned back in her computer chair, eyes closed. Tikki hovered above her, a frown marring her cherubic face.

Alya had alerted them to the direct call out to Ladybug via the Ladyblog. Having the alerts set through her phone became a godsend. Gabriel's message to Ladybug sent a chill down the young girl's spine. Ever since the Jakady incident, she had not felt comfortable near him.

Tikki landed on her chosen's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek against Marinette's own in silent comfort.

"Marinette, you need to contact Chat and make sure he saw the press conference," the small kwami urged.

Said girl opened her bluebell eyes, gazing up at her vaulted ceiling. "Tikki, I really don't want to see Gabriel Agreste. Last time I was alone with him, he wanted to look at my earrings."

The kwami floated in front of her charge, her own blue eyes narrowed. "I know, but Marinette, it could have been his designer's eye. He was probably just curious about the design of your miraculous."

While the budding designer felt uncomfortable with the man's interest in her miraculous, she decided to let the subject go. She had more important things to deal with.

"You're right." She turned her eyes onto the small ladybug kwami and asked, "Should we send the kitty a message or should I call him?"

Tikki giggled, offering her charge a small smile. "Just say the words, Marinette."

"Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug stood in Marinette's place. She looked down and retrieved her yoyo, sliding it open to reveal her communicator, hitting the call button on her partner's contact information.

She paced around in a circle, frowning when Chat had yet to answer. She tried to call him three more times, each time left hanging as it ended.

Chat Noir was rejecting her phone calls. What was going on with her punny kitty?


	5. Meetings

Spread My Wings

Chapter 5

"People change. Love hurts. Friends leave. Things go wrong. But remember, life goes on."

O~0

Gabriel was annoyed. He had to deal with all the publicity surrounding Adrien's disappearance. Never mind the scheduled photoshoots and the trip to Milan. The designer was past anger and worry. He was downright furious. His demeanor had shifted to an even colder stance. Adrien was okay. He figured this much. There were no signs of forced entry in their home. Adrien's bathroom window was open which was out of the ordinary. At least, he believed it to be. The teen must have run off again.

This thought caused the man to huff in annoyance. The press conference had gone by quickly as he had hoped. Yet, another day had passed and there was no word from Ladybug or her partner.

The man was agitated by this. No one ignored his requests. What did the heroes of Paris have to do other than protect the city from akumas? The city had been free from the wrath of Hawkmoth's akumas for a few days.

He also knew that Ladybug had an interest in his son. She had admitted to that when she was 'protecting' them during an akuma attack. So why was she ignoring him?

0~0

Ladybug was not amused. She had seen footage of her partner trouncing around the city incognito on the same day he had ignored her phone calls.

She had left him a very angrily worded text, demanding that he meet her at their usual rendezvous spot.

So, here she stood, tapping her spotted foot impatiently. It was only when a set of steel-toed boots appeared within her line of vision that her eyes lifted, her nostrils flaring in anger.

"Chat Noir, you better have an explanation for rejecting my calls yesterday."

The feline-hero landed a few feet away from her, black cat ears flattened atop of his spiky hair. He shot a glance at his lady, knowing she was pissed off and she would probably kick his ass. But the stubborn teen didn't want to see his father.

"Hello to you too, My lady." he plastered one of his infamous cheshire grins onto his face, winking at her.

"Chat…"

Dropping the flirtations, Chat sighed, face falling into a saddened expression. "I'm sorry. I wasn't transformed yesterday."

The spotted heroine's bluebell eyes narrowed at the boy's words. "Chat, I know you're lying. There is a video of you on the Ladyblog from yesterday afternoon. You were transformed."

Chat bit back a curse, letting silence permeate around them. His lady had caught him redhanded. There was nothing he could do to lie his way out of this. On the bright side, the fact that his lady knew this bit of information meant that she was worried about him.

That smirk… The one Ladybug admired and hated all at once graced the male's lips.

"My Lady, does this mean that you really do care about mew?"

She groaned at the pun, knowing that he was trying to distract her from the lie. She shook her head and looked at her partner with a stern expression. "Kitty, stop. I'm being serious. We need to discuss the matter at hand."

"Which is?"

The girl sighed, knowing she would have to deal with a stubborn kitty. She walked over along the edge of the building, taking a seat. She let her legs dangle off the side. She motioned for the blond to join her.

Moments later, he joined her, legs soon dangling adjacent to hers. He leaned his head against her shoulder, eyes closed.

"My Lady, I'm sorry. Things have been stressful in my civilian life."

Marinette felt her heart flutter at her partner's admission. She knew from their past talks that Chat's homelife wasn't the greatest. She ran a hand through his hair, smiling softly at the soft purr that rumbled deep within his chest.

"Kitty, all you had to do was tell me that. I would have understood."

"I know, LB. But sometimes…" he trailed off, deciding to change the subject. "Mind telling me what you needed to discuss?"

She didn't say anything at the notice of Chat's change of topic. She just looked out into the distance and continued to fill him in on what their meeting was about.

"I'm sure you have seen the news concerning Adrien Agreste?"

"Rich boy has gone missing and his daddy wants you to find him?"

Ladybug's bluebell eyes narrowed. She sent a chilling look down at her partner. If looks could kill, Chat would have been six feet under.

He had chosen that time to open his eyes, seeing her chilled expression. His eyes grew wide, knowing she was about to go off on him.

"My Lady?"

She pulled away from him, placing her arms over her chest. Her intense eyes locked onto his own. Chat felt fear rise in his chest.

"Chat I tolerate your puns and your flirting. But there is one thing I refuse to deal with."

"What did I do?" he asked, lamely.

"Chat, never talk about Adrien Agreste like that. Do you understand?" her tone left little to argue with. Her eyes pierced through him. The blond barely caught the gist of her words as his cheeks flushed at the mention of his civilian identity.

"Why the sudden interest in Adrien Agreste? Are you one of his fangirls or something?"

Maintaining his composure was hard. His heart thrummed in his chest wildly, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He watched with bated breath, ready to gauge his Lady's reactions.

Chat's words seemed to irritate her. Ladybug's face scrunched up in disdain. She sighed under her breath, gathering her train of thought.

"It's not like that, kitty. I know Adrien probably better than his fangirls do."

"You mean from the Jackady incident?" he asked, eyes glowing against his sclera.

She turned her eyes away from him, choosing to look at the city before them.

"Something like that." Her face was unreadable. Her hair danced in the wind, her eyes meeting her best friend's once more. "Anyway, Gabriel Agreste asked to see us. So we need to visit him. Are you available for later this evening?"

Ladybug's sudden change of subject caused the cat's eyes to narrow suspiciously. His kitty ears flicked as he ltook this in. His lady was hiding something.

"LB, he requested you, not us."

She huffed and reached over for her partner. "Chat, you and I are a team. You are needed too."

"He isn't fond of me, LB. Remember how he treated me when we saved him from Jackady?"

"Chat, the designer is just like that. Besides, I don't care what he says. I want you to go with me."

Adrien's heart thrummed faster, a blush dusting across his cheeks again. HIs infamous smirk graced his lips as he chuckled softly.

"Bugaboo, have you finally decided to give this cat a chance?"

The spotted heroine smirked at her partner's antics. "Meet me here later tonight kitty. If you don't show up, I'll make sure that once I'm finished beating your ass that not even my miraculous cure will heal you."

He shuddered at her words, still feeling flushed. She was amazing. He knew she could kill him if she truly desired. Her threats just made him love her more.

"Of course, bugaboo. I'll be here later. Perhaps later we could hang out and chat later? I would love to spend all of my nine lives with you."

She smiled, flicking the bell at his throat as he stood up from her perch. "Well I have some things to attend to. Be here later and we'll see how it goes, kitty. Just maybe we can hang out later."

She shot him a sly wink, freeing her yoyo from her hip. She cast the weapon out and took off, the familiar sound of her yoyo string echoing in the distance as she disappeared.

With her gone, Chat's ears drooped against his head, a love struck expression gracing his lips. He eventually turned and crawled back down into one of the windows of his new home.

Once he made it safely inside, he released his transformation. When Plagg flew free from the ring, he knew it was time to deal with a cranky kwami.

Yet, he didn't listen to the black cat's whining for a bit. His heart thudded in his ears, anxiety rising in his chest. Accompanying Ladybug to his father's home was risky and scary. Gabriel was a smart man. He had already grown suspicious over him as it was. He would try and remain calm, and hoped to gain some remorse from his emotionally distant father.

Adrien hoped he could keep his secret identity intact. After all, this was his only chance at freedom. He was the epitome of perfection. He was the face of the Gabriel brand. He was the perfect son in the spotlight. Gabriel would not tolerate anything less than that.

Chat Noir was his hidden persona. The outgoing and carefree version that Adrien withheld from the public and even his own father. Only Nino and Ladybug knew of his true dorky self. Anime, puns, flirting, video games, and physics. God he adored physics. Deep down the blond felt compelled to share this version of himself with his father. HE wanted to show him that Adrien Agreste wasn't perfect. His facade was a leaving and his mask was breaking piece by piece.

The perfect son of Gabriel Agreste was gone. Adrien, just plain nerdy Adrien had taken over.

0~0

Gabriel's patience had worn thin. He was beyond worried and angry over his son's leave of absence. This behavior was uncommon of his usually shy, gentle, and obedient son. The boy was emotional, just like his mother.

The man's heart ached at the thought of his sweet Adele. She had left them alone, with no explanation. He had tried countless times to find her, only to fail. He had eventually given up, knowing that his son needed him. Well, Adrien needed someone around. Adele knew how to handle their son's emotional outbursts far better than he was able to. Dealing with things such as this was hard for him. Protecting his only child was his number one priority. He wanted to shield his boy from danger and to keep him busy. This was his way of keeping Adrien safe. It also offered the boy a getaway from his depression.

The aging man sighed heavily, gazing out of the window in his office as a flash of red landed in front of his home. Ladybug had finally appeared to help him. His shoulders visibly relaxed knowing he may have a chance to find his missing son. The authorities had done what they could and now he had the aide of the superheroine.

Gabriel was startled from his thoughts as Nathalie paged him through the intercom. "Sir, Ladybug and Chat Noir have arrived."

He adjusted his tie and then hit the button on the intercom. "Thank you, Nathalie. Send them into my office."

"Right away, sir."

0~0

Ladybug followed Nathalie into the large, empty mansion. She took in its surroundings, still amazed by the home of her favorite fashion designer. Chat trailed behind her, oddly silent. His posture was rigid, if not on edge as he took in the home silently.

The cat hero had to keep himself in check. He had nearly stood up his lady after he had a panic attack. God, he felt so stupid. This was his home, and this was his father. He shouldn't have been this frightened.

Nathalie opened the office doors, thus sending the cat into a mild sea of panic. His heart thrummed heavily against his chest as his eyes landed on the large portrait of his mother. He used this as a chance to keep himself calm as those all too familiar cold, calculating eyes landed on him and his partner.

Gabriel dismissed his assistant, attention fully on the duo. Once the doors to his office closed, he took a seat behind his desk. "Ladybug, Chat Noir. Thank you for coming."

Marinette nodded, offering a confident smile. "It's our pleasure, Mr. Agreste. Forgive us for the tardiness of our visit."

He waved off the apology with his hand. "It matters not, Ladybug. I'm sure you both have rather busy lives."

She nodded, glancing over at her partner. She was growing concerned over his extended silence. She didn't know what to think about this.

"So what is it that we can do to assist you, Mr. Agreste?"

"Gabriel is fine," he motioned for the duo to take a sit in the two chairs in front of his desk.

"As you've heard, my son is missing. We have searched his room and there wasn't any trace of evidence other than his cellphone that was left behind as does most of his possessions."

Ladybug nodded, brows furrowing beneath her mask. "Gabriel, do you think he was abducted?"

The man looked at the duo for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I do not believe he has been abducted. There was not any sign of a struggle. His bathroom window was open. That window overlooks a steep drop off. None of my surveillance videos have caught anyone entering or leaving the property. That drop off is very steep. No one could handle that fall unless they had the aid of super powers."

Chat's cat ears flattened against his spiky hair. The way his father spoke of him reminded him how little his father seemed to care for him. The man's tone was cold and emotionless. This was all because he had lost a business asset to his company.

Yet, the hero of destruction shuddered at his father's final words. Did Gabriel know something?

The designer set his sights on Chat. He could tell that the hero was acting out of character. This teen was not this quiet. From their last encounter, the blond boy was a cocky, sassy spitfire kid. Now, there stood a shell of the hero. The feline's demeanor reminded him of a certain teen who was missing.

"Chat Noir, you have been unusually quiet during our meeting. Is there something on your mind?"

Gabriel's question pierced through the blond's stiff form. He lifted his head and met the elder man's stony gaze.

"No, sir. I was merely listening. Besides, I am just here to accompany my lady."

The spotted heroine turned her attention upon her partner. She placed a hand on his shoulder and offered him a reassuring smile.

"Chat, we discussed this…" she trailed off, knowing that Gabriel was growing impatient with them.

All the while, Chat managed to relax visibly.

"Gabriel, is there any reason to believe that Adrien may have run away?"

The elder Agreste glanced over at his wife's abstract portrait, gathering his thoughts. "Adrien has always been so well behaved. He takes after his mother, emotional and too kind hearted. However, he has grown rebellious in the past few years. He's run off but has always returns within a few hours."

Ladybug nodded silently, knowing that the man wouldn't share everything. She crossed her arms over her chest and decided to press her luck and see if she could gather anymore information.

"Is there anything that could lead us to him?"

Gabriel's nostrils flared, annoyance evident in his features.

"Nothing that is of your concern, dear Ladybug. I just want my son home. I'm worried about him, especially his health."

"Health?" She asked.

"It's imperative that he takes his medication. Without it… let's just say he needs to return home soon or he will face the side effects from not taking his medications."

Again, the black cat hero stood rigidly, eyes closed. He didn't like his business being discussed like this in the open. Having the girl of his dreams learn about his problems was not something he wanted to deal with.

Ladybug looked like she wanted to ask more questions concerning Adrien's medication, but Chat would not allow it.

Although, Nathalie seemed to beat him to the punch. The woman barged into her bosses' office.

"Pardon the intrusion, sir. There is an urgent matter that you must handle."

The man nodded at his assistant's words, knowing this meeting was over.

"Ladybug, I expect you to find Adrien. He has always looked been fond of you."

Ladybug blinked, her cheeks tinged pink. She was surprised and even a little happy to hear that about her crush.

Gabriel eyed them once more, keeping his eyes on Chat longer than necessary. He shook his head at the male hero and motioned toward the doors.

"You two may go. I have an important matter to attend to."

0~o

The spotted hero sat on the edge of their favorite place in all of Paris: The Eiffel Tower. She leaned against one of the metal beams, gazing at her partner in crime.

The air surrounding them had been tense, full of silence since they had left the Agreste mansion. Marinette felt her heart break knowing how Gabriel treated his only child. It was a wonder that Adrien hadn't rebelled in the past.

Letting these thoughts slip to the back of her mind, she elbowed Chat in the side, making him put some space between them.

The cat hero let out a whine at the treatment. He scowled at his lady, eyes narrowed.

"What was that for?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, and turned to face her best friend. "Don't even try and deter me from this. You know what I'm going to ask you, kitty."

The blond sighed heavily and turned his eyes away from the invasive female.

"Look, I told you… I'm fine."

She shoved him in the shoulder this time, ignoring his protests. "Chat, don't lie to me. I'll keep this up until you answer me."

"Kitty cat, please tell me what's bothering you?"

Knowing he would end up with bruises all over his body, Chat relented, cat ears pinned back against his head.

"My Lady.." his tone was soft as he chose his words carefully.

"I do not like that man. Gabriel Agreste, I mean. I'm not surprised that his son ran off."

His words made the female hero believe he knew something she didn't. She simply took in his words, nodding for him to continue.

"Let's just say that I understand Adrien's home life all too well. I'm sure he's out there and is safe."

Marinette pulled the teen's clawed hand into her own latex covered one. She squeezed it gently, a small, sad smile gracing her lips.

"Chat, it's okay. Don't forget that you're never alone. You and I are a team, always. We will find Adrien and we'll get him home and hopefully his father will lighten up on him. He seemed worried about the fact that Adrien wasn't taking some sort of medication?"

Adrien squeezed her hand briefly, taking in her encouraging words. He loved her, he really did. However, she didn't know what happens behind closed doors in the Agreste household.

She didn't understand his pain.

"What if Adrien doesn't want to take his medication and what if he doesn't want to return home?"

Bluebell eyes widened, worry settling into Ladybug's facial features.

Chat hunched in on himself after he let these words filter through their conversation.

She tightened her hold on their interlaced hands, offering comfort to her friend that she knew and yet didn't know all that well. Something was wrong…

Did she know Adrien at all? Heck, did she even know Chat Noir?


	6. Rocky Situation

Spread My Wings

" _You keep a lot to yourself because it's difficult to find people to understand."_

Chapter 6

* * *

There was still no sign of Adrien. Ladybug had vowed to find the heir to the Agreste label, but she found her worried splitting off and manifesting into concern towards her best friend, her partner, Chat.

The feline hero had been silent and closed off since their tense meeting with Gabriel Agreste. Did the cat know Gabriel? Did this situation hit too close to home for the teen's troubled home life?

Marinette glanced down at her phone, noting the time. Today was Chat's day for patrolling the city. This left her to work on her newest design ideas.

She set her pencil to her sketchbook, slowly beginning to sketch out one of her newest ideas. Meeting with Gabriel had gotten her creative juices flowing. Ideas were sprouting to life.

After a few minutes, Marinette found herself immersed into the design she had suddenly added to the paper. The design was simple enough. A cute hoodie adorned with cat ears and two small pockets adorned the front with a green paw print embellished on each side. She chose black as the base color and like green for the paw prints.

Tikki flew over toward her charge, landing on her shoulder. She watched Marinette finish her sketch before she spoke.

"That's a really adorable design, Marinette. Did Chat Noir inspire it?"

The kwami's words caused a blush to dust across the girl's cheeks. She pushed the sketch book away, shaking her head.

"N-no of course not. I just felt like making something cute for a change."

"Marinette, all of your designs are wonderful. Chat would love that hoodie. You know he really doesn't get enough credit for his work."

The designer frowned, her eyes closing. She knew that Tikki was correct. Her kitty never received enough credit or love. His fan base wasn't as large as Ladybug's.

"You're right, Tikki." She said, offering the small deity a smile. "Do you think I should make it for him?"

Tikki giggled and nodded, her cherubic eyes dancing in mirth.

"I think he would love it if you did, Marinette. You know how he feels about you."

Said girl sighed, glancing back over at her design and then back at Tikki.

"Ladybug, you mean. Besides, he probably flirts with any girls he sees."

Tikki just hovered down, nuzzling her chosen's cheek.

"Marinette, you are Ladybug with or without the mask. You know that." The red kwami drifted back and giggled. "Chat Noir only flirts with you, rest assured."

The designer raised a brow at this, wondering why her friend was so adamant over Chat's affections toward her.

"How do you know that, Tikki?"

"Let's just say I have a lucky hunch about this."

Tikki chuckled, landing on Marinette's desk, watching her charge study the design again.

"I guess I can make the hoodie then."

* * *

Adrien sighed for the tenth time that evening. Plagg sat on a container of Camembert, munching happily away, smirking at his chosen.

"Still upset with your lady love?"

Adrien blew a strand of hair from his face, rolling his eyes at his kwami.

"Plagg, I will give you nothing but Gorgonzola cheese if you don't shut up."

The black cat growled, gulping down a piece of smelly cheese. "Fine, be that way, kid. Just remember who gives you freedom from your boring life."

"Touche, Plagg. But let's not forget who provides you with your stupid Camembert."

The kwami of destruction mumbled something under his breath, abandoning his how empty container of cheese.

"Just relax, Adrien. Just know that you're free. You can actually eat anything and do as you please. Go see your lady or even that Marinette girl you call purrincess."

A flush of red crept upon the blond's cheeks at the mention of both girls in his life. He shot his friend a pout and sighed.

"Don't mention her. I don't want to bother her."

"Which one? Your lady or your purrincess?"

"Plagg, the threat for the Gorgonzola still stands."

The empty threat did little to phase the kitten.

"Please, you want that girl just as much as you want Ladybug."

Before Adrien could protest further, his partner interrupted him again.

"Besides, don't you want to check up on her. She's probably worried sick about you as your civilian self."

"I doubt that. Marinette can barely string a sentence together around me. She's been like that since the first day of school with the gum incident."

Plagg rolled his eyes and flew up to meet his charge's vibrant green eyes, snorting at Adrien's words. His kitten was definitely amusing.

"Kid, you're so smart how can you be so dense when it comes to girls?"

The supermodel growled, the sound deepening in his throat. "Look, just leave me alone. I'm actually hungry again. What do you say we go and do a little food shopping, hm? I'll even buy you more of your stupid cheese."

The kwami didn't even argue. He just flew into the ring and transformed Adrien into his alter ego, Chat Noir.

* * *

The feline hero grinned in a cheshire fashion, his fangs gleaming in the bright light of his apartment. He had a plan.

While shopping seemed like a plan, Adrien had gravely miscalculated how much attention he would attract as Chat Noir.

How often did a superhero shop in their costume, let alone shop in the middle of a weekday afternoon?

The black cat hero wore a black zip-up jacket adorned with a hoodie. He pulled the hood over his head, looking down and away from the curious stares of Paris' civilians.

He carried a few wheels of Camembert along with other items for himself. Model diet be damned. Adrien was going to eat whatever he wanted.

The blond headed toward a check-out line, waiting patiently for his turn to pay for his items. All the while, he found his cat ears perking underneath his hood at the sound of a familiar voice. The voice caught him off guard at first, thus drawing his eyes toward the familiar person nearby.

Marinette walked alongside Alya, both chatting avidly over random things. Their conversation was somewhat easy to hear, granted that Alya had a loud voice.

"Girl, stop worrying. I'm sure he's fine. He probably just wanted to get away from his overprotective father."

The raven-haired beauty's eyes narrowed at her best friend's chiding.

"Geeze, Alya. That's really reassuring that you believe that. I hope you didn't say that to Nino."

The journalist rolled her eyes at her friend's sassy tone. However, her eyes soon met those of lime green, seeing the slit-like pupils of the feline hero in the line. A grin graced the girl's lips as he grabbed her friend's hand, dragging her over toward Chat Noir.

Marinette grimaced as the journalist squeezed her forearm, dragging her off.

"Alya! What-?"

"Look, it's Chat Noir."

Bluebell eyes darted around, nervously, searching the area for an akuma.

"Is there an akuma?" she asked, voice low and full of seriousness.

"I don't think so," Alya replied, gazing around the area. "It looks clear to me."

The designer visible relaxed at this, but her curiosity began take over.

"Then why is he shopping as a superhero?"

Alya shrugged, clearly wondering the same thing. "Who knows. Maybe he doesn't want anyone seeing him buying all that cheese."

The raven-haired girl shook her head. "I doubt that. But let's leave him alone. You know how big that cat's ego is."

Her best friend snorted, turning her attention toward her cellphone. She turned the device onto the video camera function. She grinned, walking over to the catboy in line with all the cheese. Marinette followed her, wishing she wasn't about to be in this situation.

"Chat Noir, Chat Noir!" The creator of the Ladyblog exclaimed, approaching the hero excitedly.

Chat turned, his cat ears perched up, fully alert on top of his head. He grinned as his hood fell down, seeing Alya. "Hey, Ladyblog girl, right?" he asked, seeing the pure delight cross the girl's face.

Customers and bystanders turned at the commotion, just now seeing the famous hero of their city. Most of them waved, and some pulled out their phones, taking pictures and video of their local celebrity.

All the while, Marinette just stood off to the side, silently observing the scene before her.

"It's Alya, actually." She offered him a smile and continued on. "Chat Noir, it's odd to see you out and about in the middle of the day. Why are you shopping in your super hero suit?"

Chat set his items down onto the counter, shrugging at the journalist's question.

"I'm good. I'm just shopping, ya know.. Doing civilian things. Somethings I want the anonymity that my superhero persona offers."

The blogger raised a brow at this as she held her phone in front of the hero's face, ladybug charm dangling in front of his eyes.

"Why not just shop as your civilian self? Doesn't being Chat Noir cause you to gain more attention than being a civilian would?"

The blond didn't reply at first, choosing his words carefully in his mind. Yet, he found himself distracted as he noticed a familiar set of bluebell eyes. He grinned, seeing Marinette off to the side of Alya.

"I'm way too handsome as a civilian. Chat Noir tunes it down a notch. Besides you ladies would swoon at the sight of the true me."

He turned his cat-like eyes onto Marinette, his grin widening. "Wouldn't you again, Purrincess?"

The designer growled inwardly, already annoyed with her partner's antics. She secretly wondered if he knew who she was beneath the mask.

Alya looked back and forth between the duo, a chuckle escaping her lips. She turned the camera onto her best friend. "Marinette since when have you and Chat Noir been close enough for pet names?"

Said girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, eyes rolling in agitation. "Since that one akuma incident with Nathaniel."

"Yes, Purrincess definitely helped me take down the evillustrator. " He winked at her, his grin growing wider. "Besides, I only nickname the ladies that intrigue me."

The bespectacled girl snorted, gazing at the feline hero and then back at her now blushing best friend.

"You better hope Ladybug doesn't hear that. She won't ever take your advances seriously, Chat."

The blond shrugged, winking at the designer again.

"Why my Lady doesn't pay attention to this cat's advances. But my Purrincess here sure does."

By now Marinette was fuming. Her inner Ladybug was coming forward.

"Kitty, if you keep this up, you'll never get my-her- attention." She placed one hand on her hip and eyed her partner wearily.

Chat made a sound of surprise, his feline eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Hmm, I guess that's something to consider, Purrincess. You should know that this cat doesn't flirt with anyone other than HIS Lady. "

Marinette's face drained of color at his words, fearful that her cover was blown. Attempting to play it off would take all of her lady luck.

"Your lady? Then why do you tease me and flirt with me all the time? I'm obviously NOT your lady."

Alya wanted the two bicker with one another, finding herself thinking of the superhero duo. She smirked at Marinette's words, amused at her sassy tone.

Chat crossed his arms and smirked, eyes boring into the girl's own bluebell.

"Hmm, you may have me there, Marinette. Remember, what I told you. You could be MY Ladybug."

With that, the cat winked once more, and then picked up his items. "Sorry ladies, but I really need to payout and get this cheese back to my place."

He turned his eyes onto Marinette once more, and waved. "See you soon, Purrincess."

Marinette fought the urge to groan at her kitty's words. She had a feeling that he knew her civilian identity and didn't speak of it.

Alya cleared her throat, gaining her friend's attention.

"Girl, you have to tell me what that was all about! It seems that Chat Noir really likes you and thinks you're Ladybug!"

The designer placed a hand on her forehead, a slight headache forming. She watched her partner pay for his items and leave.

She felt her heartstrings tighten as she noticed the carefree nature that Chat appeared to have that day. This was a one-eighty of himself that he had shown the last time she had met up with him.

Alya waved a hand in front of Marinette's face, pulling her from her train of thought.

"Girl, are you okay? You're thinking about Chat, aren't you?" Alya asked, slyly.

"N-no! I was uh… thinking about uh.. Adrien! Yes, you know, the love of my life?!"

Alya snickered, turning her phone off. "Relax, Marinette, I was just teasing. Besides we need to get those ingredients for your parents. Plus, I want to edit this video and post it on my blog."

The girl stared at her friend, knowing that the girl would eventually weasel the information about Chat from her. For now, she decided to let it go and deal with the situation at hand.

"Alya! You better not post that video! I swear, I'll take away your cookie privileges away!"

The two friends continued to bicker and laugh as they sought out the items for Marinette's parents. For now, it was a normal day.

* * *

It had been raining… It was as if the city was mourning the 'loss' of Adrien. It had been a full two weeks since he had vanished. Marinette had left school early due to a falling out with Chloe. She felt that the punishment of suspension was unjust as the blond had initiated the fight that ended up with Marinette nearly punching the mayor's daughter square in the face. Chloe had been making fun of her and Chat Noir's interactions (she had seen the video from the Ladyblog. Alya lost her cookie privileges for a week). Yet, here the young girl found herself sent home in the rain, angry and missing Adrien.

A shrill scream echoed in the distance, startling the hero from her own misery.

At the sound, Marinette ducked down into the underground metro station, thankful that it was free of civilians for the time being.

She made to call upon Tikki, only to see a sleeping kwami in the midst of her small purse. Gently, she lifted the small demigod from the confines of her purse, gently rubbing a finger against Tikki's spotted head.

"Tikki, wake up."

Big blue eyes opened, blinking and barely focusing upon her charge. She yawned widely asking, "Hmm? Marinette?"

Marinette's own blue eyes narrowed slightly, the sense of ladybug evident in her features.

"There's an akuma. I have to transform!"

The words registered in the kwami's mind as he hovered out of her chosen's hand, offering a small smile.

"Just say the words, Marinette!"

"Tikki! Spots-"

The heroine's words caught in her throat as a nearby building above the ground entrance shook, crumbling down and blocking the entrance to the metro.

The girl cursed when she found herself stuck within the underground station.

"Tikki, should I transform?"

Tikki nodded. "Yes, there's another akuma destroying the city. We have to stop it before it causes the city and the civilians of Paris any harm!"

Marinette called upon her powers, transforming into her alter ego. Tikki entered the earrings and Ladybug appeared in a surge of blinding pink light.

Ladybug looked around the rubble that covered her exit from the metro. Sighing in frustration, she began to clear the rocks finding that it was taking far too long to do so by hand.

"Seriously? Could this take any longer?"

Marinette picked up another rock, intent on throwing it behind her. However, she was taken back by surprise when the large rock suddenly had a set of eyes, that locked with her own, anger evident in its stare. A set of sturdy arms soon formed around the sides of the rock, latching onto her own. She let out a gasp in surprise, caught off guard. She used her strength gained from the miraculous to toss the insane-looking rock away. However, as she did this, a cry of "Geodude" echoed in the distance.

The spotted hero jumped back in relief, only to see the rubble moving on its own accord. Hundreds of eyes blinked, opening and gazing at her with the same angered stares as the other rock portrayed.

Blue eyes widened, fear taking over her usual braveness. Marinette backed away, knowing that there was no way that these creatures were in the city. How in the world was any of this possible?

The 'rocks' began to move, advancing on her slowly. Cries of "Geodude" erupted from their mouths.

Ladybug backed up against a wall, pulling her yoyo free from her hip. She flicked it out and used it to dodge the attacks of the rogue creatures.

"I don't know why you guys are out of the Pokemon world, but I'm not apart of Team Rocket!"

She threw her magical weapon up, letting it wrap around a pole. She wanted to put as much distance away from her and the rocks as possible.

Her luck had run out. One particular Geodude jumped up and hit the yoyo, sending it sailing back toward her.

The hero gasped, jumping back as the weapon arced and hit her on the head. Groaning from the pain of the hit, she tried to regain control of her weapon, barely finding the time to get ready for her ultimate move.

It was time for her to gain control of this battle once and for all.

"I really wish Chat was here," he murmured softly. With skilled determination that came with being the hero of Paris, Ladybug tossed her yoyo into the air, chanting her ultimate move, the one that was used to get her and Chat out of sticky situations.

"Lucky Charm!"

The familiar rise of pink light and millions of little ladybugs erupted from her weapon, pulsing together to create an item to help her in this time of need. Once the light dispelled, Marinette caught the item in hand, her eyes wide.

"What the? How in the world is this supposed to help me?" The item in hand was that of a large super soaker water gun. Marinette blinked, gazing down at the water gun and then back at the surrounding Geodudes. With her deep intellect, she managed to find the use with ease. The Pokemon and the water gun lit up, causing realization to come to life.

A smile graced her lips as she spoke. " Of course! They are weak against water!" She turned and smirked at the rock type creatures, holding the water gun in a battle stance. She pumped the rod attached to the gun, getting the water pressure to rise.

"You're about to get all washed up!" Ladybug stopped pumping the gun, thus releasing the trigger and unleashing a powerful stream of water toward the Geodudes.

Said Pokemon jumped up, their cries echoing in the tunnel as they ran away from the hero and her 'deadly' water gun.

Once the Pokemon had run off, she found herself able to move. The area was clear, only a few pieces of rubble remaining near the stairs. Lady let out a sigh in relief as she tossed up the water gun, calling out her "Miraculous" cleanse.

The rubble was cleared, and she found herself worried as time began to tick down. She needed to find some place to hide and recharge. Quickly, she ran up the stairs, glancing around her beloved city. Pokemon of various types paraded around the streets, destroying buildings, power lines, cars, etc.

The hero could only observe as a giant rock-like snake Pokemon slithered down the street, approaching her. The ground shook, causing chunks of pavement to go flying high into the air. The creature passed her, heading down to the heart of the city.

The spotted heroine once again found herself at a standstill, a look of surprise gracing her features.

"Of all the things to terrorize Paris, I never thought I would see an Onix parading around the city."

The onix roared as it moved down the streets, causing further damage and debris to go flying.

Marinette backed away as it began to head her way again. She barely noticed the sound of her miraculous beeping in warning.

Yet, the girl found herself again taken by surprise as a shadow appeared, outlining the figure of her partner in crime.

Chat Noir jumped on the Onix's back, holding on for dear life. The feline hero let out a whoop of excitement as he let go of the rock snake, thus doing a barrel roll in the air and landing next to his lady.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, not impressed by her partner's theatrics. She turned her bluebell eyes onto him, seeing the big grin gracing his lips.

"Hey, LB. Isn't this great? There's Pokemon roaming the city! It's like a real life video game!"

She sighed heavily, shaking her head, not surprised by Chat's excitement. She knew how much of a dork her companion was. This situation proved just that.

"Isn't that what Pokemon Go! Is for? It gives you experience without the danger of getting killed or hurt by them?"

The black cat hero chuckled, taking his lady's hand into his own. "My Lady, you're a fan of the series? No wonder we get along so well. You and I could go places," he grinned, winking flirtatiously.

Before she could retort at his ridiculous flirting, the shrill beeping of Ladybug's earrings cut through the air, reminding them both that she was lacking time.

Chat's eyes widened at the sound, his brows furrowing in worry. "You're already on your third warning, LB. You already used lucky charm?"

The spotted hero nodded. "Yeah, I was stuck in the metro station with a bunch of Geodudes.

"You were in a rocky situation, then?" he said, a smirk gracing his lips.

The girl could only groan at the ridiculous pun. Her worry overrode her desire to smack him for his puns. She looked around frantically wondering where she could run off to recharge.

"Well, as much as I hate to see you leave, I'll act as a distraction. You go and recharge and come help me catch'em all!"

With that said, Ladybug let out another groan and headed off in the opposite direction as Chat vaulted up onto the rooftops in search of the akumatized victim.

The victim was a teenager who called himself Poke' Master. A very generic and pathetic villain name. At least to LB it was. She returned quicker than she had anticipated. Catching the akuma was easy enough. It required little effort on her part thanks to Chat's help.

Yet, once the victim was back to normal, the female hero turned, ready to celebrate with her and chat's end of battle fist bump. She was taken by surprise as her partner disappeared, not evening offering her a farewell.

She saw his shadowed form vault into the distance, dancing across the rooftops of their beloved city. He left her to the hoards of civilians and reporters.

The nerve of him!

She let out a growl, waiting for the crowd to part around her so that she could assist the former akumatized victim.

Hiding out at his new home did little for Adrien's well being. The teen felt badly for leaving Ladybug alone but the meeting with his father had been worse than he had expected or hoped for. Gabriel had grown colder with the boy's disappearance. Nathalie was the one reason that Adrien was able to have a somewhat better upbringing after his mother left.

Yet, here he was, stuck alone with just his annoying kwami. Running into Marinette and Alya had been the highlight of his day. It was in a sense, relieving. The budding designer usually flailed around him, becoming a stuttering mess. As Chat, she reacted in an entirely different manner. To put it simply, Marinette was a firecracker around his alter ego. She was a force to be reckoned with.

The blond gazed down at his hands, mind wandering further into his thoughts concerning his classmate. The model loved Ladybug, but there wasn't any give or take with her. The spotted hero kept their civilian lives hidden from one another and kept everything strictly professional.

She never returned his affections until recently. Something had changed. Something was different…

Why was Ladybug so worried about him as Adrien? They had only met on three occasions as a hero and civilian.

What was his lady hiding? Just who was the girl _behind_ the mask?


	7. The Lady and the Chat

Spread My Wings

 _"_ _Sometimes the strangest among us are the ones who smile through silent pain, cry behind closed doors and fight battles nobody knows about."_

 _ **Okay, so this chapter is where the plot will begin to shift. New characters appear, and pairings will begin to take form here.**_

Chapter Seven

"This is becoming a problem, Noo-Roo. Why are these two immune to my akuma?"

A small purple sprite raised its head, a timid, fearful expression gracing its small face.

"Master, you know that they were chosen to stop you. Fu has chosen well. Gaining these two miraculous will not be easy. Besides, you haven't done enough to get these two to feel as if we are undefeatable."

A growl is heard as a brooch is opened, revealing a picture of a woman dressed elegantly in bright colors. Her hair was bright as golden sunflowers in the midst of a field, green eyes shined like jewels against her slight tan skin.

Cold, calculating cobalt eyes narrowed, sorrow reflected within them.

Ancient eyes watched silently, knowing that nothing could come to any good in this situation. He was but a servant to his miraculous and to his wielder. There was no freedom.

Their eyes met in the midst of this tense moment. The man snapped the brooch shut, the sound echoing in the dark room. Butterflies fluttered about, scattering through the room listlessly.

"Noo-Roo, there is a weakness that we have not used against dear, sweet Ladybug."

"Weakness? But master, we know nothing about her."

The man chuckled, rubbing a thumb across his chin.

"While their identities are unknown to us, Ladybug has left herself open to weakness. Her downfall is a boy with golden hair and vivid green eyes. A boy whom she holds dear to her heart. She is infatuated with model, Adrien Agreste."

The kwami shivered at his master's words. The boy, so similar to the photograph of the woman in his brooch. There was a connection, one he hadn't known.

"Is it wise to endanger Adrien? You know what happened last time…"

"Bite your tongue, Noo-Roo. Nothing matters except obtaining the ladybug and black cat miraculous'. A teen model is a pawn in this game. It will not be an issue."

"The boy is missing. He has been missing for over a month or two. His father is restless."

"That is a problem isn't it? Looks like Gabriel messed up again. Shall we wait for our next champion?"

There was no arguing with this man. He was in control, made the calls and desired nothing but power.

The kwami nodded solemnly, eyes downcast and teary.

He missed his wielder, the true one. Freedom was never a reality. Hawkmoth was his master.

"Noo-Roo, dark wings, rise!"

The butterfly kwami was sucked into his miraculous, giving life and power to the man whom had taken so much from him.

Two months….. It had been two months since he had last seen his son, Adrien. Gabriel Agreste was a man of little emotion. He was a man who cared little about others except his two closest family members and Nathalie.

Adele and Adrien. These two were the only family he had. His cold demeanor melted at the sight of his beloved wife. She was like the sun, radiant and happy. She was his sun.

Adrien was the moon. He illuminated the darkness, brightening it just as his mother did. Adrien was the moon and more. His smile and his caring, sweet demeanor were the sun. Just as his mother, Adrien was bright, full of life, and full of emotion.

The house was silent, dark, and void of life and light. The sun had left and now the moon. Life was rough. No one stayed except for Nathalie. He had lost so much, and had felt void for the first time in years. His last light, his moon, his sweet Adrien. He feared for the boy's life. With a face as perfect and well-known as his, Adrien was at risk for foul play. No ransom, no sign. The boy had disappeared off the face of the earth. Even with the Parisian heroes helping there had been little news on their end.

Ladybug and Chat Noir… The famous duo, the vigilantes who protected Paris from the destructive akuma. Gabriel kept his television(s) on the new waiting for any sign or update on his son.

The designer looked up at the pictures of his son covering the walls of his office. Each depicted his son in his favorite photoshoots. Perfect as his mother, the boy was the epitome of perfect. It was no wonder that his mother wanted him isolated from the world.

Again his thoughts shifted to that of the heroes, his mind drifting to that of Chat Noir. The boy had been quiet during the entire meeting with him. Something made the hero nervous, uncomfortable even.

Blond hair, lithe build, green eyes, skilled fencing moves… The list went on. Chat Noir was very interesting… He could rival Adrien.

Wait…. No… No.. It couldn't be…

"Hmm, maybe I should add a bell to it?"

Marinette held the black fabric eye level, squinting at it with her tongue poking past her lips. Tikki sat on her chosen's desk, observing her handiwork while munching on a chocolate chip cookie. Once she finished eating her favorite treat, the god of creation fluttered over to survey the hoodie that Marinette had been working on meticulously.

"I think a bell would be the perfect addition, Marinette. Chat will love it!"

Cheeks tinged pink at the mention of the beloved alley cat. The budding designer set down the hoodie, a frown marring her features.

Chat had been taking over her thoughts and had somehow wormed his way into her heart. All of her attention and time spent fawning over Adrien had lessened. Yet, even with these newfound feelings sprouting to life, Marinette couldn't help the feelings that she still harbored for Adrien.

His presence had been thoroughly missed by her, Alya, and Nino. Without any news concerning his well being, she could only hope that he was okay and not dead and buried away in a forest.

'Wow, letting your thoughts get demented, Marinette,' she berated herself. With the supermodel missing for two months, his picture had been plastered all over the city not as an ad, but as a missing person. It appeared that the city was slowly losing faith in finding Adrien alive.

The reports of searching through deserted areas to checking the Seine for his body had been mentioned in passing. As Ladybug, she felt that she had failed in her promises to herself and also to Gabriel Agreste.

Nino had become withdrawn from everyone except Alya. He kept to his music and to his phone. Alya understood Nino on another level. They were very much alike and different in their mannerisms. Both enjoyed music and blogging and video editing. Their relationship was complicated and somewhat private. Neither teenager was into PDA, and their interactions were normal as they always were.

Marinette was only a bystander during the beginnings of their slowly, budding relationship. Adrien's disappearance definitely did a number on the DJ. Alya was there keeping him grounded. At times both girls could see Nino's weak moments. Certain things would catch his attention and remind him about his missing best friend.

During these times, Marinette felt as if she knew little about the boy she claimed to love. Nino made comments occasionally mentioning Adrien's interest in animes and his love of cats, especially black cats. This last tidbit caught the designer off guard.

Lunchtime had rolled around, the three teens sat outside the cafe near Marinette's homey bakery. None of them mentioned or spoke much, each choosing to eat and or look at their smart phones.

Nino had his headphones on, listening to a song on repeat. It was a piece that he and Adrien had mixed together. A rare day off for the model and a well placed lie about studying allowed him to play the keyboard at his best friend's place. Together the bros composed an amazing song with a 'sick' beat.

As the song ended on its infinite loop of replay, Alya sighed heavily, setting her smart phone down onto their table. Marinette looked up from her tomato bisque, blue eyes shining with concern.

Nino barely reacted, used to the reporter's theatrics. He merely removed his headphones, setting them around his neck.

"Alya, what has you bugging?" Nino asked, chocolate eyes imploring into the girl's own hazel.

Alya turned her eyes fully onto her two friends, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Chat Noir has been spotted again. He's been out and about lately during the day. Don't you guys find that odd?"

Nino blinked, shrugging his shoulders. "Should we? The guy is a mysterious hero. Let him be."

"Nino, you can't tell me that this isn't suspicious. You of all people should recognize your own best friend."

Marinette groaned, already knowing where this was going. She pushed her soup away, appetite gone.

"Alya are you really bringing up this theory again?"

"Girl, it's possible! Remember the pic that I photoshopped?"

"Yeah, but you also thought that Chloe was Ladybug, remember?"

The auburn-haired girl sighed, miffed by the embarrassing blunder.

"Ladies, what are you two bickering about?"

Both girls fell silent, both turning their attention toward the confused DJ.

"Sorry, Nino. Alya seems to think that my- I mean Adrien is Chat Noir," Marinette said, rolling her eyes.

Alya picked up her phone, scrolling through her photos, searching for the specific one.

All the while Nino tried to bite back a laugh. "Alya, you are cray-cray lady. Adrien can't be Chat Noir. His old man has him on such a tight leash."

Alya let out a 'ha' as she found the image she desired. A smirk graced her lips as she turned her phone around, displaying the image to her boyfriend.

"See? I photoshopped Chat's outfit onto Adrien and they nearly identical!"

Nino's brows furrowed as he studied the photo. He fell silent as he began to mutter under his breath.

"That would explain so much. The puns, especially the cat ones. The nerdy comments, and the crush on Ladybug."

"Crush? A crush on Ladybug?! Adrien has a crush on her?!"

The boy looked up, and nodded. "Yeah, my bro has it bad. He talks on and on about her. He's only met her a few times. It makes me wonder if he's actually the cat dude himself."

Alya beamed at her boyfriend's words. She held out her fist for a fist bump. "See? I told you!" The girl turned and smirked at her friend. However, she raised a brow curiously as she noticed a bright red hue covering her best friend's face.

"Girl, why is your face so red? Are you jealous that Chat Noir is into Ladybug over you?"

"Pfft, yeah right. You know how much he loves his lady."

Hazel eyes gleamed. "But he also dores you, purrincess."

The raven-haired girl groaned, burying her face into her hands. All the while, Nino stared in disbelief at his two female friends.

"You two are crazy. I really need to find my boy, Adrien."

Thoughts concerning Adrien's possibility of being her dork partner never left the female hero's mind.

Marinette sat on lawn chair on the balcony, fairy lights illuminating the dark sky. She held a sketchbook in her lap, mind still on Chat Noir.

She was so out of it, that she didn't even react to the sound of steel-toed boots clanking against the iron bars of her balcony railing.

Chat jumped down, landing onto his princess' patio with ease. His green eyes glowed in the darkness, a grin gracing his lips.

"Hello, purrincess," he greeted, bowing dramatically.

The girl shook her head at the hero's voice. Her eyes widened as it seemed to startle her. She jumped up and hit the feline on the head with her sketchbook.

"Gah! Hey is that any way for you to treat your knight in shining armor?"

Marinette groaned again, setting the item onto her now empty lawn chair. "Sorry, but can you blame me? You can't just appear without letting me know, Chat!"

The male held his hands in front of himself in a surrendering stance. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I just thought I would stop by and visit you. Word has it, you miss me," he added with an exaggerated wink.

She crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head defiantly. "You're delusional. Why don't you go and flirt with your fan girls."

Chat eyed her with a smirk, replying cheekily. "I've told you that I only flirt with you, my lady."

The budding designer froze at the nickname. How had he figured it out? All the jokes at the supermarket… He really knew her secret.

She tried to remain calm, but found it hard to do so with such startling news.

Regaining some composure, she raised a brow at the mangy stray.

"I'm not your lady, Chat. I don't know where you even got that idea."

"Marinette don't deny it."

His tone was no longer teasing. It had grown soft and somewhat serious. His green eyes softened as he gazed at her fondly. This look was one reserved for Ladybug. Not Marinette.

She turned away, avoiding his gaze. "Chat, I'm not her. I never will be. You have the wrong girl."

"Please, Marinette. Please don't do this. I really need you right now. Please, my lady, don't leave me. We're partners, remember?"

He held out a clawed hand toward her, waiting, hoping that she would reach out to him. Time seemed to stand still as they stared at one another, fearfully.

Marinette's body had stiffened, eyes glassy. Tears threatened to fall as her partner reached out, gently lifting one of her hands to his lips. He kissed her knuckles, a gesture of his undeniable love for her.

"Marinette, my lady, please… Please, don't run away from me,' he pleaded.

Her demeanor shattered at his words. She removed her hand from his, throwing herself forward into his arms. She dug her nails into his leather-clad armor, embracing him tightly. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she held onto him like a lifeline.

Clawed fingers brushed her bangs back, reassuring words whispered into her ears.

The blond kissed her forehead, finally feeling whole.

"Kitty."

His princess' words were all the affirmation he needed. Ladybug was finally in his arms and he felt happiness seep into his heart. For the first time in years he felt needed and loved.

Marinette pulled back from the embrace, eyes red from the tears that trailed down her pale face. She looked up at her best friend, her partner, her eyes holding a questioning gaze.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. The gesture was so much of his civilian self that he wondered if she caught it.

Her bluebell eyes widened fractionally as she studied him. "Well, am I everything you had hoped for? I'm nothing special."

The blond scoffed, shaking his head in disdain. "I told you that I love you for you. You're the same girl in and out of the costume. I told you that I loved the girl under the mask."

The words caused a blush to creep up on her cheeks. Her Kitty's words had hit her heart. She never expected to fall for him or see him in a romantic sense.

She giggled and reached up to flick the golden bell at his throat. "You've always been over the top, kitty. Even now, you barely know me as myself. You only know me as Ladybug."

"Keep telling yourself that, LB. I know you better than you think. He winked and leaned in, brushing his lips against her cheek.

"Well, my lady, I will take my leave for now. I'll see you soon, okay?"

She didn't have a chance to react as the blond vaulted away with the help of his staff.

Yet, neither Chat nor Marinette noticed the flash of light or the shocked gasp that followed his departure.


	8. Realizations and Illness

**Spread My Wings**

 _"Depression is nourished by a lifetime of ungrieved and unforgiven hurts."_

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

It had been a complete surprise. There hadn't been any spying on her. It was Chat Noir under their watchful eye. Hearing the muffled conversation between Chat Noir and Marinette? Had caused them to eavesdrop on the 'moment' between the two.

The snap and the flash of a camera and Chat's departure caught them off guard.

A silhouette of a butterfly lit up around their face, the voice of Hawkmoth whispering orders into the champion's mind began.

Chat Noir now had a known weakness other than his overthetop love for Ladybug.

Marinette awoke to the sound of her smartphone buzzing loudly. She groaned, turning on her side, picking up the offending device. She held it level with her eyes and groaned.

She saw a series of missed calls, and a dozen texts. This caught her off guard.

Suddenly fully awake, the teen sat up, gazing at her snoozing kwami. A smile graced her lips at the sight. After a moment, she turned her attention back to her phone, sifting through the messages. Most of them were from Alya.

Yet, before she could decipher the stream of messages, her phone began to ring again. Alya's face graced the screen of the device. With a yawn, Marinette hit the accept button.

"Hello?"

"Marinette! It's about time! I've been calling you all morning!"

Alya's screeched loudly through the phone, causing the designer to flinch, holding the phone away from her ear. "Alya, what's so important? Why are you screaming?"

"Girl, a pic was submitted to the Ladyblog early this morning!"

Marinette fought the urge to roll her eyes. "You couldn't wait to tell me about a photo later on?"

Alya let out a groan at her friend's antics. "Look, I love you girl, but you really need to pay more attention to your surroundings."

Again, Marinette was met with a blank. She had no idea what her friend was talking about.

"Al, what are you talking about?"

"The picture submitted was of Chat Noir kissing you!"

As the words processed through her brain, the teen froze, blood turning cold. Someone had seen them last night?

"Marinette, are you there?"

"Y-yeah, I'm here. Did you uh… post the pics?"

Alya sighed, and spoke in a softer, but annoyed tone.

"Marinette, I wouldn't do that to you or Chat. Of which I still believe is Adrien."

"Alya, please. He's not Adrien. But thank you for not posting the pics. I would never hear the end of it from Chloe or Chat."

"Only Nino and I have seen it. He crashed over here late last night. He had a rough night. Adrien's dad thinks he knows something about model boy's whereabouts."

Marinette frowned, feeling worried for the aspiring DJ. "I know that his father is worried sick but this is getting ridiculous."

After a lengthy conversation about Nino and Adrien's father, the subject shifted back to that of Chat and Marinette's escapades.

"So you and Chat are hooking up, huh? Does he look as good out of the suit as he does in it?"

Her friend's teasing tone caused a blush to grace Marinette's cheeks. She squawked loudly, probably frightening her parent's downstairs.

"Alya, we didn't hook up and we aren't even like that! We were talking and he made me upset. He only kissed me on the cheek. Nothing more."

The journalist grew silent. Speaking with someone in the background. "Yeah, yeah. But you avoided to answer my question, girl."

"Look, I have not seen him out of his suit, Alya. I'm sure he looks really hot out of it. His leather doesn't exactly leave much to the imagination."

"Oh man, you really love that cat, girl. Well I have a DJ to deal with. Talk to you later, k?"

"Sure."

With that, Marinette ended the call and tossed her phone to the other side of her bed, falling back against her pillows. She heard a soft chuckle that caused her to tense. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked up and over at door that led to her patio. A set of mischievous green eyes watched her in amusement.

"I'd love to know the answers to your nosy friend's questions, my Lady."

"Chat, it's too early for this. Go back to cat tree or something," she whined, burying her face into her pillows.

"It's never too early to visit my lovely, Bugaboo."

The heroine groaned and sat up, glaring at her partner. "You know, some people find it rude when they are bothered by strays such as yourself, kitty. Especially since you snuck into my room."

The feline hero snickered, jumping down from his perch and onto his friend's loft bed. He sat indian style and smiled.

"You're definitely not a morning person, are you, my lady?"

Marinette continued to scowl at her best friend, clearly unamused by his antics.

"You never did tell me how you figured out my civilian identity, kitty. Care to share how?"

Green eyes bore directly into her own bluebell eyes. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, a small smile gracing his lips once again.

"I've had my suspicions for a while. After some time things started to click. From your mannerisms to your confidence and your fiery personality. It wasn't until I ran into you and your friend Alya that I figured it out."

She fell silent through her partner's admission. She felt horribly exposed in that moment.

He must have picked up on her shyness as she failed to reply. With a quick movement, he reached out, taking her hand into his own. He gently massaged her knuckles carefully with his clawed fingers in a soothing manner.

"May I ask you something, princess?"

Marinette lifted her head, eyeing him curiously. "That depends, Chat. Ask and we will see."

He let go of her hand, his expression changing slowly. He rubbed the side of his neck nervously.

"Why were you so obsessed with Adrien Agreste during those two incidents that we faced with him? From Volpina to the Jackady incident you seemed to hold something personal toward him."

The question caught the girl off guard. A faint blush graced her cheeks as she looked away in embarrassment.

"I go to school with him and he's my friend."

Chat nodded, urging her to continue. "So is Nino and Alya. What makes the model boy so special?"

Her partner's continued questioning began to make her uncomfortable. She looked down at her hands and wrung them together.

"Chat you don't need to know those things about me. Adrien is important to me. I shouldn't have to explain why."

Chat was obviously irritated. He wanted an answer. He needed confirmation.

"It's important to me, Mari. We've been partners for a while now and there is something I want to tell you but the answers to these questions are important."

She didn't reply at first. She chose her thoughts carefully. Her feelings were a secret that she would take to the grave.

"My answer may not be one that you are looking for, Chat. I know what you're thinking. You want to know how I feel about Adrien."

"Exactly. I need to know if I have competition."

Marinette rolled her eyes, face flushing somewhat. Chat seemed to catch this, as he suspected something.

"Mari, you've always been shy. I've seen how you act around him and also myself. You have changed in the years and have become closer to me. You treat me as you do, Adrien. Why is that?"

His words pierced through the veil of silence permeating the duo. Tension grew as the girl denied any response to her kitty's nagging questions.

"You've overstepped your bounds. I put up with a lot, especially from Chloe. I don't need you doing this to me as well. I'm bullied enough, thank you."

Her tone was icy, but it didn't deter the blond. His brows furrowed beneath his mask as he asked once again.

"All I want to know is how you feel about me, LB. Please."

Marinette threw her hands up in defeat. Hey features hardened as she gazed into Chat's bright eyes.

"It's too early for this, Kitty. Go home. You aren't getting an answer from me today. Besides, you've been keeping secrets from me."

The feline hero blinked in confusion at her statement. "My lady, the only secret I've kept from you is my civilian identity."

Said girl yawned widely, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Chat, I know you better than anyone. I know you're keeping something from me."

Chat didn't say anything for a bit, choosing to think this through. Once he did, he gazed at her seriously.

"What do you think I'm keeping from you, princess?"

His tone was soft, so unlike the dorky, pun-loving boy she fought crime with.

She bit back a yawn, but ultimately failed to stifle it. "Chat, I'm really tired so I'm going to make this blunt. I know that you have some sort of connection to the Agrestes."

He stiffened at this, something that she caught with ease. So it seemed she was correct.

"W-what do you mean a connection to the Agrestes? Why would you think that?"

"Your obvious dislike toward Gabriel Agreste was enough of a clue. That and you don't seem phased at all by Adrien's disappearance." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, channeling her inner Ladybug confidence.

"Why do you hate the Agreste family so much?"

The blond nibbled his bottom lip nervously. "I do not hate them. It would be stupid to do so. Let's just say that Gabriel and I do not see eye to eye. Can you accept that?"

"For now, perhaps. But you side stepped the main question. Why do you not care about Adrien's disappearance?"

He fought an inner battle. His inner turmoil was growing. Marinette noticed this, and instantly felt bad. Her kitty had a deeply embedded issue at hand.

"I can't tell you the answer to that, right now, my lady. That is something I am not ready to admit yet. Can you respect that?"

Neither spoke for a while, the tension once again growing thick. Marinette was the first to break the silence. She took the blond's hands into her own, squeezing them tightly, offering a small, reassuring smile.

"I respect your privacy. I'm just concerned about you, Kitty. Just as I am worried about Adrien, I'm worried about you. He's one of my best friends, just like you are."

This statement seemed to surprise the black cat. His vibrant eyes widened, a tinge of pink gracing his cheeks beneath his mask.

"Princess, may I ask you one last question? One that has bothered me for a while."

"Depends on what it is. If it's regarding my measurements I will hit you."

He scoffed, waving off her threat. "That's not an issue. I already know your measurements, LB," he grinned suggestively.

She groaned loudly, nearly turning away from him.

"But really, I do have a question. Why are you so worried about Adrien? I'm sure he's fine."

Marinette flushed again. She let go of his hands and rubbed her neck just as he did in nervousness. "He's a close friend. We hang out with our mutual friends but Adrien is special to me. He's the first guy I've ever uh…" she froze, her confession caught in her throat. She couldn't admit this to her partner. It could tamper with their crime fighting dynamics. She knew he wouldn't stop asking. He was just as stubborn as her.

Chat looked at her expectantly. "So are you going to tell me?"

"Not right now. This is something I'm not ready to admit to you just yet. Just as you have your secrets, I have mine."

While the boy was stubborn, so was Marinette. Both rivaled one another in this shared trait. While the annoyance was evident in Chat's body language, he would respect her wishes just as she was his.

"Fine. I'll let you off the hook for now, Marinette. But I want to know sometime."

She nodded, exhaustion creeping up on her. "Sure. Now can you leave me to my sleep, now?"

He smirked and stood up, his boots crinkling the sheets of her bed. He jumped back up toward her balcony, resting against the ledge of the opening.

"Sure thing, bug. I'll catch ya later. Just know that your friend is safe."

He offered her a two finger salute and headed out onto her balcony fully as he vaulted off her balcony, leaving her alone.

"All is going according to plan, my dear, revealer. Part two will be simple. You will find our pawns and help me fetch their miraculous'!"

The aforementioned 'revealer' nodded, somewhat reluctantly. The person wanted to find out if their instincts were correct. Yet, heeding this mad man's words definitely wasn't right.

"Do as I say, revealer," Hawkmoth, commanded through the champion's mind. "Do you not want to know their identities?"

The control began to waver over the victim, thus making the issue at hand a problem for the villain.

"Not like this, it's not right!"

The control wavered again, as the victim attempted to fight against Hawkmoth's control. With the last bit of strength, the person broke away, freeing the butterfly from the tablet in their hands.

Blue eyes widened behind a set of frameless lenses, sweat dripping down her forehead.

Nathalie glanced down at her tablet, a frown marring her features. She had her suspicions for a while, but she never allowed the idea to simmer in her thoughts for too long.

Adrien's disappearance had caused a rift between herself and Gabriel. Both had done what they could in order to aid in the search for the teen. However, the searches ended in failure.

The designer's assistant set the tablet down, the image of Chat Noir lit up on the screen. She closed her eyes briefly, allowing her mind to digest what she knew and what she had just experienced.

She suspected that Adrien was not entirely missing. He was likely parading around Paris in a skin-tight cat suit. There were many obvious signs that pointed to her theory.

The blond's tardiness to class that she knew of, but didn't mention to her boss. Adrien needed some freedom at times. The sneaking out, to the love of Ladybug, to his increased appetite and even his interest in the akuma attacks. Nathalie had her suspicions, and she truly wanted to speak with Adrien. Chat Noir was easy enough to find during the day as he was often spotted lounging around. She needed to find him and convince him to return home.

Hawkmoth was onto her theory, and she needed to protect Adrien at all costs.

Adrien had chosen to stay in his hideout for the afternoon. He wasn't feeling well and Plagg was sound asleep in the kitchen.

The blond laid down on the bed, body shivering as chills and an obvious fever wrecked havoc through his lithe body.

Gabriel kept him on numerous vitamins and other supplements to keep him healthy. Since he had a weakened immune system as a child, his parents were worried about him a great deal. Yet, two months without all the special vitamins and supplements, Adrien was beginning to feel the effects on his exhausted body. Despite the need to return home, the blond would rather die than admit that his father was right.

With a groan, he closed his eyes, hoping to calm the pounding in his head. The entire charade was to prove that he could take care of himself. He wished that his mother was still around. Life would have been much more pleasant.

Another shiver wracked through his body as he gave in and found his world darkening with the feel of sleep taking over.

Nathalie excused herself for the day, claiming exhaustion. She wanted to see if Chat was out for the afternoon. It was only after fifteen minutes in town that she found herself cornered as an akuma took form and the familiar sight of Ladybug soaring through the sky took form.

The assistant watched as the spotted heroine swung from building to building, dodging attacks from the akuma victim.

The feline hero had yet to make an appearance, this surprised both Nathalie and Ladybug.

When the spotted hero called for her Lucky charm, a black blur appeared in the distance, the sound of a golden bell jingling caught the akuma's attention.

Chat landed with a loud thud next to his partner. He eyed their enemy while leaning heavily against his extended staff for support.

Ladybug eyed her best friend, a frown marring her features. "It's about time, kitty!"

The black-clad hero stood, shakily. His glassy eyes were dilated and distant as he gazed at her briefly, before returning his attention to their enemy.

He sent a weak smile to his partner, which she noticed with ease.

Ladybug was far more in tune with her partner's mannerisms. She was able to tell when he was forcing a smile and when he was hiding something.

She shot him a worried glance, barely missing the wince that Chat made.

"Chat, what's wrong?" she questioned, narrowing her icy eyes at him.

He turned, gazing at her once again, with the forced, fake smile. "Nothing is wrong, my Lady." He turned and hoped she hadn't caught onto his lie.

The spotted hero's eyes narrowed further, once again feeling her intuition kick in. Chat was definitely not okay.

She didn't mention anything for a while, knowing that her stubborn kitty cat would run off into battle.

All the while, sounds of the akuma echoed in the distance, followed by the shrill screams of civilians.

Knowing that the akuma was terrorizing the city again, Ladybug shot her friend a stern look, one that showed that this conversation was far from over.

The blond nodded weakly, pulling his baton out once more, ready to parkour across the city's rooftops in search of this villain.

He just hoped that he could make it through this fight without passing out.

The battle was still at a standstill, even two hours later.

Ladybug groaned, sweat dripping down her face. Exhaustion had revved it's ugly head on Paris' favorite female hero.

The akuma, an overworked business man, continued to rampage across the slowly crumbling city of love. He screamed obscenities toward the politics of the business world and how he was tired of losing money.

Ladybug didn't care about the victim at this point. Rarely, was she selfish as her heroic self. Yet, as she felt her body grow with fatigue from this cat and mouse chase, she felt her care fly away.

Chat on the other hand, had been quiet. He had followed her orders and her movements. He was leaning against the adjacent wall, eyes closed. He looked worse than he had originally. Sweat clung to his messy, thick blond hair, and his face glistened with the remnants of sweat. His body shook as if chilled. Chat was obviously trying to hide his sickness from her.

Just as she was about to confront her partner, the sound of a woman screaming in the distance caught them both off guard. Chat's body tensed, his cat ears standing alert on top of his head.

He knew that scream. Hell, he knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere. Why was he suddenly hearing it? Why wasn't Nathalie with his father?

He cursed under his breath, a rarity for him. He forced himself up, gritting his teeth as his body protested in pain.

Ladybug observed his struggle, worry flitting across her face. She stood, going over to her partner's aid.

"Chat, what are you doing? You look horrible."

"Gee, thanks, LB," he muttered grumpily. He tried to get away from her, but ultimately failed.

She reached out and grabbed her partner's forearm gently, feeling heat rolling off his body.

This worried her even more. Chat needed to be in bed, resting.

Her worries were interrupted by that of the continuing screams of civilians. Chat took this as a chance to sneak off in the direction of the screams.

This was wrong. She should have stayed back in the mansion. Nathalie attempted to stay away from the akumatized victim. The man had already harmed enough civilians, nearly crushing them under large reams of computer paper.

Just when the assistant thought the coast was clear, she found herself face to face with the akuma.

He smirked at her, ready to have her crushed by his paper towers.

"A business woman? How sweet. You think you can work with the big boys, little lady?"

Nathalie bit back a retort. Despite the man's words she remained calm and stoic.

"You obviously are not from this century," she said, tone dull but tinged with the right words to evoke a response from the victim.

Yet, her words fell on deaf ears as the man growled, reaching out and preparing to strike her.

She cringed, waiting for the attack. But it never came…

A groan awoke the woman from her frozen state. She looked up as the man fell to the ground hissing in pain.

Her blue eyes widened in surprise as Chat Noir jumped down, shooting the akumatized victim a disgusted look.

"Didn't you know it's not nice to hit girls?" He extended his staff and pushed the man down as he attempted to stand again.

All the while, Nathalie watched as Chat subdued her captor. Her heart raced at the sight of the teen hero.

"He's okay," she whispered to herself.

Chat seemed to have the man under control when Ladybug joined them a few moments later. She snuck up and stole the man's smartphone from his back pocket.

"You're fired, business man!" She called out, breaking the phone and then cleansing the akuma.

While his lady did her job, the blond turned his attention toward his father's personal assistant. His eyes softened at her.

"Are you okay, madame?"

Nathalie nodded, a sad look gracing her features.

"Adrien…"

The teen stiffened at the mention of his name.

"I'm sorry?"

"Adrien, please come home. We are worried about you."

His cat ears folded back onto his head.

"No," he whispered, barely loud enough for the woman to hear.

"Adrien, please."

Adrien shook his head, body shaking from the heated chills that coursed through his body.

"Adrien is no more. I'm finally free. Can't you see that?"

Ladybug had helped the victim up and head off, away from the prying eyes of the curious bystanders.

Whenever the spotted heroine was out of sight, Adrien turned his attention toward Nathalie once more.

"Nathalie, I'm no longer his son. I've moved on. He only wants me back to model his stupid fashions for his stupid company."

The woman stared at her charge sadly, knowing that Gabriel had neglected him since Adele had left.

She felt strongly for Adrien. She was his caretaker these days. In a way, he was a son to her. Her gaze softened as she tried to coax Adrien from his stubborn ways.

"Adrien, you can barely stand up. You need to go back to the mansion. Your father is worried sick."

The blond shuddered, chills coursing through him again. He tried to look away as his stomach churned with a wave of nausea.

"I don't believe it, Nathalie. If he really wanted me to come home so badly, he should come and find me on his own."

Adrien's usually submissive personality disappeared. He had grown a backbone and was ready to protect himself.

Her cold blue eyes narrowed slightly as she took in his words. She shot him a disapproving look.

"I know that your father hasn't been around since your mother left, but he does care. I can promise you that. Please, come home. He will know who and where you are regardless, Adrien."

The threat was empty, he knew. Yet, Gabriel would search for him until he returned. Nathalie would send him home. But Adrien wasn't about to allow her.

Carefully, he extended his staff into the air and took off, parkouring up onto the rooftops of Paris.

Nathalie watched her charge disappear. A headache was pulsing in between her eyes.

Gabriel would have her head if Adrien didn't return soon.

Adrien groaned as he landed uneasily onto a rooftop of a nearby building. He huffed as he felt feverish and completely out of breath. He knew that Nathalie was correct.

Going home was the best, considering his illness. But he was stubborn and wouldn't do it unless forced to.

His father would never let him hear the end of it.

Chat's cat ears flattened on top of his head as he attempted to stay focused. Helping his lady was and is always his priority. His vision began to turn as he tried to keep his body upright. Gazing around, he tried to find the direction toward his current home.

With a sigh, Chat headed in the general direction of his hideout. He hoped to make it back in one piece. However as he vaulted off the roof with the aid of his staff, he felt light headed. His vision was growing hazy as his body grew heavy.

Moments later his body plummeted down toward the ground, his vision leaving him as he did so.

The feline hero's body fell into a nearby alley, hitting the pavement hard. His staff landed adjacent to his unconscious form.

Time had passed by before he was discovered. Maybe an hour at the most. A petite figure stood in front of his body, eyes wide.

"Looks like this cat doesn't always land on his feet."

A frown marred the person's face as they bent down level to blond's body. The person pressed their fingers against his neck, checking for a pulse.

Whenever the flutter of his pulse was discovered, a sigh of relief sounded from the stranger.

Gently, they pulled the unconscious hero onto their back, carefully guiding him out of the alley.

"You stupid cat. Why are you always so stubborn?"


	9. Revelations and Banter

Spread My Wings

" _Knowing when to walk away is wisdom. Being able to is courage. Walking away, with your head held high is dignity."_

 **Chapter Nine**

Pink. He could see pink in his comatose state. There was so much pink and such a warm presence near him. The void feeling of loneliness had disappeared as did the horrid stench of Camembert. The scent of cinnamon and sugar assaulted his senses. The scent was perfect and oh so inviting and even familiar.

Consciousness soon took over, head throbbing in pain. His body jerked as he forced his eyes open, vision blurred over. The teen groaned, attempting to peel off the sheets covering his body. He felt as if a weight had been placed on him. Yet, he soon realized that he was being pushed down gently by that of a hand. The pressure of the hand surprised him and even comforted him.

It took a few moments for him to regain some semblance of his surroundings. It finally dawned on him that he was in a bed that was not his own and that he was lacking his cat ears. Something told him that he was in risk of having his identity exposed.

The blond began to panic, his body flailing beneath the sheets. He attempted to pry them away again, but was once again met with resistance.

"Chat, calm down. It's okay," a soft feminine voice cooed, hoping to calm the hero.

The gentle coaxing did little to soothe him. Chat once again fought against the resistance but found that his captor was stronger than him.

With a pained whimper, he gave up and allowed the person to pat his messy hair that poked out from the top of the sheets.

"Chat, it's okay. It's only me. I found you passed out in an alley near my home."

Again, the voice seemed to offer some form of comfort. Through his hazed mind, Chat could not place a name to the voice of his captor.

"Thank you," he purred in a hoarse tone. The hand tangled in his hair began to scratch his scalp gently.

"I brought you up to my room. After I got you settled into my bed your transformation fell. That's why I have your covered up."

"Pfft, you two are ridiculous. Why are you even trying to protect his identity. He already knows yours."

"Plagg, be nice," the girl said. "He's out of it and I rather him tell me on his own than be forced to do so."

Adrien groaned again as he fidgeted beneath the sheets. His head still throbbed and his body ached all over.

"Plagg, leave her alone. Get over here and I promise I'll give you as much cheese as you want." Adrien pleaded with his annoying kwami, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

The cat kwami huffed, ignoring his chosen. "Why couldn't I have been yours, girl? You treat me better than he does. Plus you have yarn. Lots and lots of yarn!"

Tikki flew out from her spot in Marinette's blazer. She flew over and hovered in front of her counterpart's face.

"Plagg, leave your chosen alone. I'm sure he feeds you plenty. Besides, Marinette doesn't have an endless supply of Camembert for you."

The kwami of destruction growled, admitting defeat. He decided to approach his other half, leaning against her and nuzzling his cheek against her own.

Adrien could only groan underneath the blankets, clueless to the conversation between their two kwamis.

"I hate to interrupt, but could you please tell me who you are and where I'm at?"

Marinette frowned, glancing over at the two kwamis worriedly. She then shot her incognito partner a look.

"Chat, it's me," she stated softly.

"That doesn't exactly tell me anything," he retorted.

"Oh for the love of cheese!" Plagg left Tikki's side and then headed toward his chosen. He pulled the sheet down to reveal his partner's face.

"Plagg!" Marinette hissed, attempting to get ahold of her partner's devious kwami.

Tikki simply stared at Chat, her own blue eyes meeting the blond's own green.

Recognition must have made itself known in the female kwami's mind.

It seemed that Adrien was also surprised to see the ladybug kwami. He gasped softly as he heard the soothing voice of Tikki.

"Marinette, it's okay. Look, the blanket is covering all but his eyes."

At that moment, Plagg yawned widely and settled himself on top of his charge's fluffy blond head, eliciting a soft purr.

"He's done being a snarky cat it seems."

"Yeah, it's probably his nap time."

The designer gently removed her hand from his hair, offering her partner a small smile.

"Mari, thank you. I owe you."

"You're my partner and my best friend, kitty. I'd do anything to help you."

A blush crept up on the blond's cheeks. Here he was laying in his lady's bed with her by his side.

"No puns, huh? You're definitely not feeling well, Chat."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I'm not always spouting off puns, Purrincess. But if you pawfer, I can be purrity amewsing with them."

The spotted hero cast a deadpanned expression at her partner. "Yeah, you're definitely feeling better."

"Only because of you, my lady."

"On a more serious note, why were you out fighting that akuma when you can barely stand up?"

"Because it's my duty as your partner, Mari."

"Chat you have to take care of yourself, first."

Chat looked at her, his eyes pleading. "LB, you matter to me, you know I feel,,,"

Marinette chose that moment to interrupt her partner in the midst of his confession.

"Kitty, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away," he muttered, somewhat miffed by her interruption.

"You say that you feel very passionate for me. But, you barely know me as Marinette. How can you claim to love only half of me?"

The blond sighed at this. "Easy. I know both sides of you, my lady. I'm always around you, even in my civilian form."

"Even…"

Marinette fell silent as she let the words process through her mind. It was a shock.

"Are you okay, Bugaboo?"

"You know me even as a civilian?"

"Perhaps."

Chat's smugness only caused the girl to groan. She wasn't about to allow her partner to get the last word in.

"Well it's safe to assume so. You have caught my curiosity, kitty,"

He turned a bit, gazing up at her ceiling.

"Yes?"

"Your secret. It's slowly becoming unbearably obvious."

He stiffened. "My secret?"

The girl nodded, eyes narrowing as she noticed how her partner had fallen silent.

"You're associated with Gabriel Agreste."

This accusation caused Chat to fall silent. He couldn't deny it, not even after Ladybug had helped him in his time of need.

She took his silence as his answer.

"Chat, you're basically answering my question with your silence."

Again, he didn't speak for a while. He just sighed heavily, plucking his kwami from the top of his head.

"My lady, I'll answer your questions, but will you allow me to transform first? I'm not comfortable enough for you to see me as my civilian self just yet."

As he had fought to share their identities in the past, this little tidbit of a request caused Marinette to blink in confusion.

"That's strange coming from you, but fine."

Marinette turned her head away as she heard Chat call out to transform into his superhero persona.

Once the bright green light of his transformation faded away, she turned back and spotted the now fully exposed Chat Noir lounging on her bed.

"That may have been the case at one point, LB. Things have changed. We do know one another in a way. As I have said, it's complicated. I have a connection to the Agreste family and that alone is reason enough to keep my identity secret."

The feline hero closed his eyes and leaned back against the many pillows on his lady's bed.

"Chat, I won't force you to tell me," Mari said, offering him a sincere smile. "Just know that I'm here for you. Whatever your connection is to the Agreste family, it can't be that bad."

"You have no idea, Marinette. There's a reason why I do not associate myself with Gabriel. I'm tired of his overbearing nature."

Chat's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He let out a gasp when his partner held a hand up to her mouth, eyes wide.

"A-Adrien?!"

Said person cursed under their breath, sitting up quickly despite his weakened state.

"Marinette, keep your voice down!"

"Keep my voice down? How do you expect me to keep my voice down when you just revealed yourself as the love of my life?!" She yelled at the boy, incredulously.

Adrien's eyes widened at her declaration. He smirked deviously at her. "My, my, does the bug have a crush on the sexy black cat?"

Marinette blushed heavily and looked away, arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah right."

His smirk broadened. "Denial is not just a river in Egypt, my lady."

"Oh god, you have the worst puns and jokes, Adrien. Seriously, that was terrible."

"The joke is on you, lovebug. This tomcat is giddy to hear that his love isn't unrequited."

She bit back a groan, knowing that he would never let her live this down. "Yeah, you're feeling better."

"Enough with the quirks, kitty. Mind telling me where you've been this entire time?"

"Nope. You'll tell my father and he will take me out of school."

"You really think I would out you like that to your father? Cha-I mean Adrien I wouldn't do that. I'm just worried about you. Plus, your father actually seems sincere in his worries. He misses you."

"It's an act," he spat off. "Trust me."

"Adrien.."

"No, you don't know what my father is like when it's just him and I. Ever since my mother left he hasn't done much for me. He has ignored me and thrown himself into work. I'm just a business asset to him. Nothing more."

Adrien's transformation fell as Plagg spiraled out of the ring. The kwami of destruction frowned at his chosen, choosing to nuzzle his cheek and purr softly.

Adrien lay at the end of his friend's bed. He looked like an emotional mess. His hair stuck up in every which way, reminiscent of his alter ego's own bed head. His eyes were bloodshot, dark circles present beneath his eyes. He tried to hide his face as he fought to keep his emotions in check.

With his lady knowing his identity, he felt horribly exposed. Hiding his emotions was apart of his daily life. The mention of his absent mother had brought back feelings he had never been able to express. He had never been able to grieve over his mother's disappearance.

Gabriel always told him to keep his face stoic, void of any emotion. A fake model smile had become Adrien's trademark.

The model was far from happy. He would never admit it, but his smile was the biggest lie ever.

While he was angry at his father, he couldn't allow all the blame to fall on his father. His mother was just as guilty at times. She would not allow Adrien to leave the house without her. Her word was law and Gabriel abided by her words. Deep down, the model knew both of his parents were at fault.

Plagg's purring broke through his depressing thoughts. He gently took his friend into his hands and held him close to his chest. All the while, Marinette and Tikki observed the heartbreaking display.

Marinette felt her heart go out to her partner. She felt horrible for all of the things she had said and done to Chat Noir.

"Adrien, it's okay. No one will force you to go back home. Your secret is safe with me," she whispered, gently holding out her hand toward him.

He eyed her extended hand for a moment, his bloodshot eyes meeting her own worried blue bell. Adrien let go of his kwami and held out his hand toward his lady's.

"Thank you, Mari."

"Anytime, Kitty."

"Now that you have that out in the open, I want you to lay down before you overexert yourself. I don't want to end up having to take you to the vet."

Adrien let out a fake scoff. "You're stealing my lines now, aren't you, LB?"

"Nope, My lines are much better than yours. Besides, you need to sleep, pretty boy. Get some rest or I'll force more nasty medicine down your throat."

Curiously the blond raised a brow. "What? When did you give me medicine?"

The female hero shrugged. "I dunno. Plagg helped me though."

He fell back onto the pillows and let out a whimper.

"Get some rest, kitty. If you're good later, I'll give you some fresh croissants later. "

"Deal!"

Marinette giggled at her partner's antics. Adrien was found, but he didn't want to return home. Things had changed. Their dynamics would change. They still needed to talk.

For now, she would take care of her sick kitty. Her sick Adrien.

To be continued...


	10. Flashbacks and Truths

Spread My Wings

" _The best and most beautiful things in the world can't be seen or touched. They must be felt with the heart." -Helen Keller_

Chapter Ten

Cobalt eyes stared, transfixed on the array of portraits on the wall of an office. The man's eyes traced over every photograph, spying the blond-haired boy he missed and had grown worried for.

Adrien, his only child. The boy was the only person he had left in this lonely life. Keeping busy had done little to settle his nerves. Adrien was his world. The boy was special to him. He and Adele had tried for years to conceive a child. It wasn't until five miscarriages later that they nearly gave up hope on having a family of their own.

It was finally a brighter time in their lives when Adrien was born. The poor child had been born premature, nearly a month too early. The doctor's were skeptical of his survival due to the weak vitals he displayed. Although, with time the boy's health improved. He managed to gain weight, and was able to breathe on his own. After many months, he was able to go home.

Having Adrien in their lives was a blessing. Gabriel took him with him to different cities for fashion shows as the boy aged. When Adrien grew to age six, his immune system began to shut down. Prone to sickness, his mother, Adele, decided to keep him sheltered away from the public eye. Home schooling was a must and freedom was taken from the designer's son.

Gabriel removed his glasses, his eyes misty with unshed tears. He wasn't a great father and Adele hadn't been a great mother. Both of them had learned this as Adrien grew older. The boy's timid nature had slowly evaporated as he became a teenager.

Adele often caught him trying to sneak out of the mansion. Her futile attempts of distracting him with attention or a trip to the park with herself and his bodyguard had not gone over too well.

The Agreste's marriage had become strained as both learned that they could not have anymore children. Gabriel threw himself into his work and Adele began modeling again.

Adrien was left to his own vices.

Gabriel's eyes flitted over to the photos of his son, a sad smile creeping up on his lips. At age eleven, Gabriel had signed Adrien onto modeling for his company.

Adele had not been pleased with this. She did not want her only child modeling at such a young age. She was afraid he would be tossed aside and dealt with a career that would end by the time he was in his mid to late twenties.

Adrien wanted to spend time with his father. If that meant modeling, then the boy would do it.

As time passed, Adrien became a staple in the modeling world. His exotic looks managed to make him a celebrity in his own right. By age thirteen, he had become a world famous model.

Starved for attention, the blond enjoyed the spotlight for a time. He soon grew tired of it as he saw less and less of his family.

With age and many supplements, Adrien was able to stay healthy and travel with his father. Their lengthy absences soon ended the marriage between Gabriel and Adele. The woman had disappeared without a trace. All of her belongings were left behind, even her peacock brooch.

Gabriel knew that Adrien was still grieving over the loss of his mother. It was one of the reasons he allowed him to attend public school. Adele hadn't made an effort to check up on their son and Gabriel would never forgive the woman for that.

The Agreste family was the wealthiest in all of fashion in Paris. Yet, not even all the fortunes in the world could change the fact that both Gabriel and Adele were unfit to raise their son.

The blond deserved so much more than he could offer. The boy was intelligent and handsome. He just hoped that his son was okay.

The man was brought out of his train of thought by the sound of a knock on his office door.

He looked up and cleared his throat. "Enter," he said, bitterly.

Nathalie entered, carrying her tablet as she turned toward her boss nervously.

Their eyes met as the assistant nodded at him.

"Did you need something, Nathalie? I thought you had taken the day off for some rest?"

The woman shifted from one foot to another, avoiding his eyes briefly.

"I'm feeling better, sir. I do have some news for you though."

"If it's about the imported fabrics, it can wait. I'm not in the mood to deal with the supplier's today."

The woman set her tablet down on the man's desk, then turning her cold eyes onto her boss once more.

"Sir, it's news regarding Adrien."

All thoughts left the man's mind at the mention of his missing son. He turned toward his assistant, eyes narrowed.

"Tell me."

"I have reason to believe that adrien is hiding out here in Paris."

Gabriel fought the urge to roll his eyes. Adrien couldn't have gone too far. He knew that much. The boy lacked street smarts due to his secluded upbringing.

"Nathalie unless you have any proof, I have more important matters at hand."

"Sir, I have reason to believe that Adrien is hiding under the guise of Chat Noir."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted it. Gabriel wouldn't believe her.

He mumbled under his breath incoherently, shaking his head in agitation.

"So that's where that ring came from. I should have noticed sooner."

Nathalie blinked, startled by her boss' words. Gone was the stoic man, and now here was a version of the man she hadn't seen in years. Not since Adrien's early childhood.

"Sir?"

"Thank you, Nathalie. I think you've made this much easier. Tracking him down is easy enough. But we need to get him back home. There's no telling how much harm has come to him."

"Yes, Sir." She picked up her tablet, and read through an article. "The last sighting of Chat Noir was over four hours ago. The news reports show him looking fatigued and ill."

Gabriel cursed under his breath. "I can't stand here any longer. We need to find Adrien."

"There's no telling where he had been hiding, Sir. Adrien could be anywhere in Paris."

"Nathalie, that isn't an issue. We just need to get into contact with the love of Adrien's life, Ladybug."

The woman's eyes widened behind her rimless lenses as she nodded in agreement.

"Contact the necessary parties to get in touch with dear Ladybug. She can help us guide Adrien home."

The designer hoped his plan would work. Adrien's life was at stake.

Nathalie left her boss' office, head bowed low. She felt horrible for telling the man of Adrien's secret. The teen barely had any freedom as it was. With Gabriel now knowing of his son's double life, the boy would probably face many consequences.

She feared that Adrien would be forced to return to homeschooling and would be forced into modeling full-time. There were repercussions to her confiding in her boss over his son's whereabouts. She just hoped that it would all work out. She could only hope.

Marinette fussed over Adrien like a motherhen. She attempted to force medicine down his throat, but ultimately failed. Plagg seemed to get a kick out of Adrien's stubbornness.

Tikki was not pleased with her counterpart's antics. She shoved one of her cookies into his mouth and threatened to tell Adrien embarrassing stories about Plagg.

"Geeze, can't take a little teasing, Tik'?"

The kwami of creation frowned and flew over to Adrien, gently brushing his hair from his face.

"Adrien, please take this medicine, it will make you feel better," she tried, her tone somewhat motherly.

The model blinked, touched by the ladybug kwami's kind words. He nodded gently, taking her into his hands, smiling at her sweetly.

"For you, Tikki, I will."

Both Marinette and Plagg scoffed at Adrien's words.

"What are we, Gorgonzola cheese?"

The female heroine raised a brow, shooting her kwami a confused look. She then turned her attention toward Adrien and then Plagg.

"What in the world was that about?"

Tikki leaned into Adrien's hands, nuzzling her cheek against his palms.

"Plagg hates Gorgonzola cheese," both Tikki and Adrien announced in unison.

Marinette shook her head, deciding to leave it at that. She didn't need to know more about the cat kwami's cheese preferences.

"Now, will you please take your medicine? Plagg told me about your weakened immune system. You need to keep your strength up."

Adrien shot his kwami a glare. He would show the cat no mercy.

"Don't harm him, Adrien. You need him," Tikki reminded him. "Besides, Plagg means well."

With a sigh, Adrien relented in his conspirations of leaving Plagg with nothing but Gorgonzola cheese.

"Adrien, please?"

"Fine," he whined, taking the offending medicine that was again thrusted into his face.

Considering that it was liquid, he managed to take it without making a face. Once he swallowed it, he layed back down with a soft groan.

His energy levels had diminished once again. His eyes closed as Mari gently patted him on the head.

"Get some rest, Kitty. We need you at your best."

"Yes, my Lady," he mumbled tiredly.

Nino had fallen into a funk. He missed his bestest bro. Adrien had been gone for ages. He figured the teen had run off due to his father's overbearing nature. However, the DJ felt betrayed. Adrien was his best friend. Alya had tried to help him, but she could only do so much.

The blond had been sheltered his entire life and wanted nothing more than a chance at a normal life. He truly felt for the model. But this funk and lack of bro-time had made things stressful for Nino.

Nino hit the replay button on his phone, replaying the sick beats that he and Adrien had mixed together. The rhythmic music pulsed through his headphones as he flicked through the newsfeed on his phone.

The music halted in mid chorus as the phone started to ring. Groaning, Nino glanced down at the screen. Seeing the familiar number to the Agreste residence, he flicked the button, answering the call instantly.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Lahiffe? This is Nathalie Sancoeur."

The teen sighed, turning to lay down on his bed.

"Yeah, I know who you are dud- I mean, Madame. If you're calling to ask me where Adrien is, I don't know."

The woman sighed on the other end of the line. "Mr. Lahiffe, I am calling to ask if you could get in touch with the young lady who runs the Ladyblog."

This request surprised Nino. He had not expected this.

"Uh, Alya? Yeah, I can do that. Do you want me to relay a message to her?"

"Yes, Mr. Agreste needs to get in touch with Ladybug and Chat Noir."

The reasoning seemed off. But the DJ would do as requested.

"Alright, I'll relay the message. Keep me posted on news concerning Adrien."

The woman didn't say anything for a moment, but then relented in the end. After all, Nino was doing her a favor.

"Of course, Nino."

The call ended abruptly, startling the male. He then decided to look through his phone and requested a facetime call with his main girl.

"Hey babe, I need your help."

Marinette gazed over at the snoozing blond in her bed. Adrien had been by her side fighting crime for years. He had been a hopeless flirt with his crappy puns and his gentleman- like self. The boy of her dreams was also her sweet, sassy kitty.

Relief coursed through her heart now that she knew he was safe and sound. A smile graced her lips as she watched him sleep. Although, her moment was interrupted by the vibration of her smartphone. Glancing down at it, she noticed an alert from the Ladyblog. The message read:

 _Ladybug Gabriel Agreste wishes to speak with you and Chat Noir. He has some things to discuss with you. -Alya_

Marinette felt the color drain from her face. Mr. Agreste wanted to see both her and Chat? Something was amiss. Had the man figured something out?

She cast a look at her slumbering partner, shaking her head sadly. She wouldn't bring him with her. Adrien needed to rest and he needed a break from reality.


	11. Stubborn Meetings

Spread My Wings

" _Nobody realizes that some people expend tremendous energy merely to be normal." -Albert Camus_

Chapter 11

Getting the news to the Ladyblog was easy enough. However, making sure that it reached the spotted heroine and her feline partner was another issue.

The random call from Nino had been a surprise. The DJ had not spoken to her in a few days. It was even more surprising when he passed on the request from Mr. Agreste.

Something had come into play. There was a developing story in the midst of the missing Adrien Agreste case. Alya knew there had to be.

Why didn't the man contact Ladybug and Chat Noir through another televised press conference?

Alya supposed that the news was not meant for public speculation. The news was only meant for Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Had Adrien been seen? Did Mr. Agreste decide to end the search for his heartthrob son?

Hell, had Ladybug seen her message? Only time would tell.

Marinette cast her partner a concerned look. The message sent alarm bells off in her mind. Gabriel wanted to speak with both her and Chat-Adrien.

She cursed under her breath as she turned her attention toward her kwami, Tikki. The small creature hovered above her, gazing over at the snoozing form of her partner.

"Tikki, what should we do? Mr. Agreste wants to speak with both Chat and I. Adrien isn't well enough for this. He needs rest and I have a feeling that Gabriel suspects something.

The god's eyes bore into Marinette's own, wisdom of countless centuries visible in Tikki's own. She sighed, patient as always.

"Marinette, you're babbling. Adrien can stay here with Plagg. You and I will meet up with Gabriel Agreste."

The teen sighed, a weight lifting from her shoulders. She pat her kwami on the head, appreciatively.

"Okay, let's hope that Adrien will sleep the entire time. I don't want him worrying."

Tikki nodded. "Plagg will keep Adrien here. He may seem brash and careless, but he really cares about his charges, especially Adrien."

This bit of information caused the female to smile sadly. Adrien deserved better, even if it meant staying away from his own father.

"Alright then. Tikki, spots on!" As the light faded from her transformation, Marinette snuck out of her room through her trapdoor leading to her balcony. With a boost of confidence in her system, she took off, swinging her yoyo in the direction toward the Agreste manor.

Gabriel tapped his foot impatiently. Nathalie assured him that the message had been posted on the Ladyblog. The man was impatient. He didn't like waiting on other. He lived by a schedule for a reason. Being fashionably late wasn't an option, even for him as a world famous fashion designer.

The man adjusted his glasses, glancing out the window every so often. Ladybug and Chat noir should have been there by then. Just as he was set to look out the window once more, Nathalie alerted him from the video intercom.

Gabriel pressed the button, waiting for his assistant to speak.

"Yes, Nathalie?"

The woman's face appeared along with one of his expectant visitors.

"Ladybug has arrived just as you have requested. Shall I send her to your office?"

The designer gazed around, looking for the female's partner. When he realized that Chat Noir was not with her, he let out a frustrated groan.

"Yes, send her in," he demanded, shutting off the intercom.

This entire ordeal seemed fishy. Ladybug appeared, but Chat did not.

'Adrien is avoiding me.'

The man's inner monologue ended as his office door opened, the familiar form of Ladybug present within his office.

He studied the young hero briefly, noting the nervousness that flowed off her in waves. The usually brave and fearless hero stood before him, biting her lip and avoiding eye contact with him.

She was just a young teenage girl. A young girl with the destiny of an age old power and war resting upon her shoulders. She couldn't be much older than his son.

She shifted, toying with her yoyo in the midst of the suffocating silence. Gabriel feeling somewhat for her, decided to ease the tension. He cleared his throat, gaining her attention with ease.

Clear blue eyes met his own.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Ladybug." He glanced over to the side of her and frowned. "However, I did request both you and Chat Noir for this meeting."

Ladybug flinched at his tone. She obviously knew something.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Agreste. Chat was not able to make it. He's feeling sick."

"Hmm, that is unfortunate. Please send my condolences to him."

She nodded, appearing uncomfortable.

"Uhm, Mr. Agreste, why did you request a meeting with me?"

Gabriel offered her a blank stare as he turned and gazed at the portraits of Adrien on his office wall.

"The same thing, young lady. I have questions regarding the whereabouts of my son."

"A-Adrien?"

"Yes, my son. He's been missing for quite a while now. It's hard to imagine him being able to stay hidden away for this long considering the man hunt I have assembled."

He gauged the girl's expression, knowing that she would react accordingly.

"Yes, it's a mystery how he's managed to avoid being seen."

"Ladybug, I think that there is more to it than that. He must have help or a very convincing disguise."

The man waited.

Hook.

Line.

Ladybug remained strong despite the man's interrogating questions. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, eyes downcast.

"You suspect that someone is hiding him," she mentioned offhanded, eyes rising to meet his own.

"You suspect that I know something."

Sinker.

The designer clasped his hands together. "My, you are quite clever. No wonder you've been chosen as the miraculous Ladybug."

She didn't expect this. Something was brewing. "Yes, there is a reason why I was chosen, sir." she retorted icily. "Why do you believe I am hiding something from you?"

He raised a brow at her, his stony features set. "Tell me, do you know your partner's identity?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. We rather not endanger ourselves or friends and or family."

He felt frustration grow within his mind. This girl, so smart and so cunning. She was stubborn and she knew the origins of his game right then and there.

"Of course. But everyone knows how enamored Chat Noir is with you. He would do anything for you, Ladybug. He would even tell you his secret identity."

The heroine's eyes narrowed. Seeing her favorite designer in this light, she couldn't help but feel her heart go out to Adrien.

"Mr. Agreste i do not have the answers that you obviously think that I have. Adrien is missing and I will find him."

The man chuckled. "You and Adrien are very much alike, Ladybug. No wonder you two are partners."

She stiffened as the man's words left his lips.

'Shit.'

"Listen well, young lady. I know that you are aware of my son, your partner's whereabouts. Adrien cannot handle himself when he is ill. He needs his medication and I want him home."

"Adrien won't come home. Not until you prove yourself to him."

This caught the man off guard. His face contorted into a scowl. "I am his father. I know what is best for him. I will not hesitate in having him taken into custody. I don't want my son running around in a skin tight leather catsuit fighting some mad man."

Marinette didn't speak for a while. She took in Gabriel's threats. She knew he cared deeply for Adrien, but he seemed to have a hard time expressing it.

"You need to sort out things before speaking with Adrien. I know him far better than you seem to. When I saw this, you need to listen. Adrien wants a family."

"I am his family. The only family that he has left. You would do well to stop interfering in our family matters that do not concern you."

Ladybug was beyond furious. She was close to blowing her cover, even though she could not allow it. Gabriel would find out her identity and he would be able to locate Adrien with ease. For now, she needed to remain impassive for both her and Adrien's sake.

She held her head up high, using her Ladybug pride to get through this.

"Mr. Agreste, I came here as you have asked. I kept my word. Now if you have anything else to say to me, then do so. I'm running out of time here."

The man sneered, clasping his hands behind his back. "I may be a cold man, but that does not change the love or the care I have for my son. You may think I am harsh but I am only doing what I believe is best for my son." He glanced down at her once more, brows rising.

"Tell me, how would your parents react if they knew you were Ladybug?"

"What, why?"

"Humor me by answering the question."

His words hung in the air as she thought out a reply.

"They would be worried, but they wouldn't stop me from my duty as a hero to Paris."

"So you say. But every parent has their limits. Adrien has always been stubborn and docile since he was but a child. It's often why I keep such a tight leash on him."

"But without loosening the leash, Adrien cannot grow. I know you care for him, but you need to know how he feels too. Adrien thinks that you only see him as a business asset."

This bit of news seemed to strike something within the man's stoicness. He made a face of pure shock. He had not expected this bit of news from this meeting with Ladybug. Yet, before he could respond, Nathalie barged into his office, tablet in hand.

"Sir, there is an akuma attack near by. You need to get to safety." The woman frowned and turned the tablet toward Gabriel, then offering a sad smile to Ladybug.

"We will continue this son, Ladybug. But do tell my son that I would like to speak with him."

The girl nodded, leaving the Agreste manor quickly. The conversation was not over, this much she knew. There would be drama between a father and son soon enough.

For now, she had a city to save.


	12. Let the Flames Begin

Spread My Wings

" _Depression is nourished by a lifetime of ungrieved and unforgiven truths."_

Chapter 12

The Tension Tamer, as he went by, had an agenda. He was man, distressed by the sheer amount of stress that his employees caused him. Which in hand, created the akuma, The Tension Tamer.

Ladybug dodged a whip that barreled toward her. She let out a groan as she ran into the side of a building. This akumatized man was definitely going on her list of most annoying victims.

The hero pulled herself up onto the roof of a building. She attempted to come up with a strategic plan to secure the victim's akuma. Yet, without her partner, Chat, she was not able to catch a break. She needed time to think.

'Think, think!'

The familiar whooshing sound of her partner's staff caught her attention. She stiffened as the cat-themed hero entered her line of vision. He landed a few feet away from the Tension Tamer, smirking at him as he let out one of his usual quips.

"Hey Lion Tamer, why don't you relax a little? I think you and I could cat-ch a break you know?"

Marinette groaned outwardly at his puns. No matter how ill her kitty was, he would still pun his way through a battle. Knowing he was biding her some time to think, she began to stare at the man, hoping to find where his akuma was currently residing.

Calling upon her special power, Lucky Charm, the girl stared at the time that materialized within her hands. The item was that of rope. A piece of plain as day rope.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Chat continued to distract the man, knowing his lady needed more time, but he was having a hard time holding his fatigue away. His body was not holding out well enough.

While he continued to throw out puns and insults, the Tension Tamer was slowly beginning to blow his fuse. He was growing more than annoyed with Chat.

"You've uttered your last pun, tomcat. You think I'm a Lion Tamer, just wait until I tame you with the power of my whip!"

Chat dodged a series of attacks, using his baton to block each strike of the man's whip. The attacks continued, never ceasing in their strikes. All the while, Chat felt his energy depleting. He was growing weary as he felt his body slacken. He fell to his knees, his head pounding with the beginnings of a migraine. He groaned, teeth ground together as the pain radiated through him.

Tension Tamer smirked upon seeing this moment of weakness. The blond's pain was enough to make him laugh out maniacally. It was his.. No, Hawkmoth's lucky day.

"Looks like this kitty is tamed. Seems as if your bad luck has struck again, tomcat. Hand over your Miraculous and you'll find relief. That tension headache will only worsen with time."

Ladybug watched in horror as this entire ordeal occurred. She cursed under her breath, shooting a partner a reassuring smile.

"Don't give in, Kitty! We'll stop him. Hang in there!"

Chat scrunched up his face, pain shooting through his head. "Hurry, LB. I don't think I can crack anymore puns here!"

Ladybug nodded, face set in determination. She smirked over at the Tension Tamer as she launched up to use her lucky charm on the man.

Adrien attempted to observe the battle at hand, but ultimately found himself losing consciousness. His eyes rolled back into his head, colors swirling in his vision, nausea rising in the pit of his stomach.

He lost consciousness moments after his partner approached their foe. Darkness claimed him and allowed him to relax once again.

Adrien cracked open one eye, his mouth opening and taking in a deep breath. He let out a groan as he attempted to focus on his surroundings.

His entire body felt like lead. His head pounded and his stomach churned as nausea coursed through him. Exhaustion and thirst hit him as he slowly found his world returning in focus.

The bright colors of pink and purple that he had expected to see were no more. He grasped as he felt his chest grow heavy. His eyes closed instantly, as he tried to calm himself. The unbearable nausea began to worsen. The telltale signs of tears began to prickle at the edge of his closed eyes.

Relaxation was not easily discovered. Knowing that he was in glands at least, he thought he was. He tried to relax, but his fists clenched at the blanket over him.

The faint smell of antiseptic and bleach burned his nose. This is when Adrien realized he was in a hospital. For how long, he wasn't sure.

Concentrating on other things, he managed to overcome the initial pain of the nausea, relaxation soon finding the distraught teen. He opened his eyes, just barely, as he heard the sound of a door opening nearby.

Too exhausted to move, Adrien remained still, breathing somewhat slowly. He barely had a moment to blink before his vision was filled with that of Nathalie.

The woman gazed down at him, a frown marring her features. Her hair was barely pinned up, an obvious sign of the haste to rush over to see him.

Her cold, blue eyes bore into Adrien's own half-lidded meadow irises. She gently took one of his hands into her own, and squeezed it gently.

"Adrien," she whispered. Her voice was barely audible over the steady beep of his heart monitor.

"N-Nathalie?"

She nodded, smiling sadly at his, relief evident in her eyes.

"Adrien, you had me worried. You could have died out there."

"What? What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" he asked, clearly confused by her cryptic reprimanding words.

His voice was hoarse, dry from lack of use. He let out a small groan and tried to pull himself up, but ultimately failed as his body protested at the futile attempts.

Nathalie gently pushed him back down into his previous position. "You were attacked by an akuma victim. You barely made it. Ladybug saved you and you were very ill, Adrien."

"Lady… My Lady! Where is she?"

Nathalie frowned but answered him. "She visits at night. But Adrien, your Father… He's worried sick."

The teen felt his stomach churn at the mention of his father. He tried to move again, barely aware of his right hand. His very bruised, empty hand. His ring. His Miraculous was gone.

Nathalie tried to chastise her charge, but fell silent whenever she noticed the horrified expression on Adrien's pale face.

"Adrien? What's the matter? Do you want me to call the nurse?"

He shook his head, trying to keep himself calm, but it was futile. The loss of his ring caused his anxiety to rise, thus causing his heart rate to spike. Stress and anxiety obviously triggering a panic attack.

"M… My ring. Where is my ring, Nathalie?"

His questions were left unanswered as his father's assistant was forced out of the way as a series of nurses and a doctor entered the room, flanking around to the model's panicking form.

Adrien was gently pushed back onto the bed by a nurse as she tried to whisper reassuring words to him. All the while the doctor began to check his vitals as the other nurses managed to keep Adrien down and stable.

"Adrien, you need to calm down, alright?"

The supermodel struggled against the hands that kept him down as Nathalie stood back and watched this ordeal. She felt for Adrien, she really did. But there was not a thing she could do.

The kind nurse whispered gently, "Adrien, it's okay, relax."

The doctor unlocked a drawer on one of the portable stations that were in the room, and searched through for something. Once he found it, he closed the drawer, procuring a syringe. "Relax, Adrien. It's alright."

He opened the syringe and inserted it into Adrien's IV line, injecting medicine instantly.

Nathalie frowned, knowing that this was only a temporary solution. Adrien would panic again whenever he woke up.

Like clockwork, Adrien's eyes began to drift shut as his heart rate began to lower, blood pressure returning to normal. Once his vitals were in a safe place, the nurses and the doctor let out relieved sighs, gently letting the teen rest peacefully.

"Was that really necessary?" Nathalie asked, voice thick with anger.

The nurse looked over at the doctor and nodded. She and the rest of the nurses were excused, leaving Nathalie alone with the doctor.

The doctor was a man with dark hair and a receding hairline. He cleared his throat, turning his attention toward Nathalie.

"Ms. Sancoeur, I presume? I'm Dr. Moreau. I'm the doctor in charge of Adrien's care."

She frowned. "I figured you were," she muttered dryly. "Is there a reason he needed to be sedated? He just woke up as it is."

Dr. Moreau glanced over at the unconscious form of his patient. "Mr. Agreste asked me to do what was necessary in terms of his son's well being. Adrien is not able to handle this much excitement with his anxiety in his weakened state."

"I see," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Would you mind filling me in on his current prognosis?"

The man frowned at her, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information to you, Ms. Sancoeur."

Nathalie bristled at the man's tone. "I am Adrien's caretaker in his father's absence. I believe I am more than qualified to hear this."

"While I understand that, madame. Mr. Agreste has asked me to withhold any information until he is able to arrive."

Dr. Moreau offered his apologies and left the room, leaving Nathalie alone with a comatose Adrien.

The woman could only offer a sad smile to her charge. Once Gabriel arrived things would only grow more complicated from here on out.

Knowing that his son was found had been a relief to the designer. Yet, hearing the news that his son had been admitted to the hospital was more than enough to make the usually stoic man panic.

He had attempted to visit Adrien, but was denied access until the teen was stable enough.

Adrien's disappearance had been warrant enough for the police to investigate. All the while, Gabriel found himself waiting impatiently for a call to alleviate his worries.

Fortunately, he was able to receive news fairly quickly. The news had him on edge as he sat in the back of his black sedan, gazing out the window as his driver took him to visit his son.

Adrien had been dreaming of himself and Marinette. He thought of his love for her, his lady, his love, his Marinette.

He struggled to remain in his sleeping state. The sound of his heart monitor was slowly gaining his attention.

His eyes opened half mast. He let out a breath as he felt his hair being brushed away from his face. The gesture had him smiling. It reminded him so much of his mother.

"Adrien, it's okay. You're okay," the soft voice of Nathalie reassured.

The voice startled him at first. He had not expected to hear that voice. His eyes opened fully, finding the familiar blue eyes of his father's assistant peering down at him.

"Nathalie?"

The woman nodded, a soft smile gracing her lips. "Yes, it's me, Adrien. Your father is currently speaking with your doctor. He wishes to see you."

"My father is probably disappointed in me," he stated in a soft tone, falling back against the pillows on his hospital bed. "He's going to lecture me until I'm thirty."

Nathalie took a hold of Adrien's hand, squeezing it gently. "Your father has been extremely worried about you. I think that he will drop the lecture for now. He just wants to see you safe and healthy."

Adrien scoffed under his breath, taking in this information. He knew that Nathalie was placating him. Well, attempting to. Gabriel would definitely take away all of his freedom.

The blond glanced down at their hands, his lips forming into a frown. The absence of his ring had him worried.

He looked over at Nathalie again, hoping she would catch on to his worries,

She let go of his hand as she realized what he was staring at.

"Do you have my ring?"

"Adrien…"

He groaned. "Nathalie please, that's my Miraculous. If it has fallen into my enemy's hands, I'm no… We are all screwed."

She sat down at the chair by his bedside, removing her glasses as she cleaned them with the hem of her shirt.

"You did not have the ring with you when you were brought here. I'm assuming that your partner has it?"

"My Lady?"

"Yes, I'm fairly certain she has it in her possession. She must know how stubborn you are, Adrien."

Adrien felt relief flood through him, a weight lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you, Nathalie."

She offered a tight smile. She was happy to see her charge in higher spirits. The distant sound of Adrien's heart monitor beeped in the background, thus drawing her away from her monologue.

It wasn't until hospital door opened that Adrien's happy moment ceased.

The familiar tall, lithe form of Gabriel Agreste stood in the doorway, cold steel-blue eyes meeting Adrien's vibrant forest green.

"Adrien.."


	13. Coming to terms

Spread my wings

"Just because I'm used to it, doesn't mean it no longer hurts."

Chapter 13

Time stood still. Both Agreste men simply stared. Adrian felt his heart race as Gabriel eyed him silently.

The man known as his father, the famous Gabriel Agreste, looked nothing like his usually composed self.

The man's hair was in complete disarray. His eyes had dark circles beneath them and his usually stoic nature had disappeared. Gabriel Agreste was a wreck.

The designer sighed under his breath, relief evident in his features. He approached his son's bedside slowly. Once he stood close enough, he bent down and enveloped Adrien into an embrace. The action caught the teen off guard. He carefully attempted to wrap his arms around his father, mindful of his IV's.

Once the moment had passed, Gabriel pulled away first, gently patting Adrien's hand. He then took a seat next to his bedside, his steely blue eyes meeting Adrien's own chartreuse.

"Adrien, you have caused a great deal of worry for myself and the city. You know how your health is. Look where you are now."

The man's tone caused Adrien to shrink back into his bed, his eyes tearing up slightly.

"Father, I know that you are angry with me. But can we just save this for another time?"

Adrien's question caught his father off guard. He was not used to his son's sudden rebellious nature.

"You're lucky I haven't turned you in as the vigilante that you've become, Adrien."

"Vigilante? What are you even talking about?"

The man scoffed. "Don't play coy with me, Adrien. I know that you are the idiotic Chat Noir."

Chartreuse eyes widened at this realization. "Father, I'm doing my job as a hero. I have to protect Paris and stop Hawkmoth!"

"You have been hiding under the guise of a hero in order to parade around as a rebellious child. That is not the way of a hero."

The boy looked away, his temper slowly raising. He didn't want to deal with this. At least at this moment.

"You act as if you know so much about me, father. Even since I've become Chat Noir, you should know that I have proven myself worthy enough to be a hero."

The man let out a sigh. "Adrien, you have been neglectful of your so-called heroics. I know more than you may think I do. Trust me you are still young and very unaware of what being a hero entails."

Adrien turned his gaze back toward his father's. His interest peaked at the man's choice of words.

"What do you mean by that?"

Gabriel didn't reply right away. He stood up and strode toward the window. "Miraculous' are not given out to just anyone. Most of the time it is a family affair or so to speak."

"You.. You mean they are inherited?"

The designer gazed at his son once more, a small smile gracing his lips. "In a sense, yes. You have a higher chance of possessing a miraculous if a parent or a family member has or still does."

The statement began to sink into Adrien's mind, thus causing him to fall silent. So many questions suddenly came to mind just as quickly as another excruciating headache hit. Adrien groaned softly, eyes closing tightly as his face contorted in pain.

Gabriel frowned at this. He approached the side of his son's bed, hitting the call button on the switch of the remote.

The stubborn boy was his only family and he cared so much for him. He was too much like his mother. Way too much…

He felt a gentle touch on his hand. The touch was soft and famIliar. It was comforting even.

Adrien opened his eyes slowly, flinching at the light that hung above him.

The gentle touch returned, a small hand squeezing his own in reassurance. The flick of a switch echoed in the stark white room as darkness suddenly enveloped the room. Adrien blinked, taking in his surroundings, vaguely aware of the flash of red and black to his right.

He turned slowly and saw bright bluebell eyes that he loved. Ladybug held his hand, smiling sweetly at him.

"You're awake," she whispered.

"My Lady," he replied, a grin crossing lips.

"Kitty, you had me worried sick. How in the world could you let yourself nearly get killed by an akuma when you can barely sit up?"

"I had to protect you," he muttered. He gently pulled her hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on top of her knuckles in a very Chat-like fashion.

The gesture made the hero blush. She was still in shock that her partner was the love of her life, supermodel, Adrien Agreste.

"Adrien, please tell me what happened?"

"I have a few health problems."

"No kidding."

"Mari, let me finish."

She gave in. "Fine. But the name is Ladybug, handsome boy."

He chuckled at her teasing. He let go of her hand and leaned back against his pillows.

"I was born prematurely. My immune system isn't the best and I suffer from severe migraines quite often."

"You always seem so healthy. I haven't seen you fall ill before."

"Thank my father for that. He keeps me on a strict diet and plenty of vitamins and other medications to keep my immune system up. I have migraines at times but I'm usually on medicine that dulls the pain and helps me sleep. My father usually tells the school that I'm at a photoshoot if I'm having an episode."

Marinette held out her hands toward him offering a very familiar ring to him. She did this before even allowing him to continue speaking.

"You had my ring," he asked in a relieved tone.

"Of course," she said, placing it in his right hand.

The teen felt his body sag in relief. He smiled when she placed it on his finger. Moments later, his kwami appeared in a flash of neon green light.

"Plagg."

The cat kwami opened his eyes, gazing at his kitten. He instantly flew over to Adrien and nuzzled his face against Adrien's cheek, purring softly.

"Hey buddy, I missed you too."

Ladybug smiled at their reunion.

"Adrien, I'm sorry that your father found you and somehow found out about your identity."

Plagg continued to purr, now choosing to lay upon his chosen's chest.

"My Lady, it was bound to happen. I'm not happy with the outcome but I am hoping he will come to realize that he cannot keep me under lock and key forever."

Marinette frowned at this. "He will probably keep you under more supervision now considering he knows that you are Chat Noir."

Adrien frowned, mind filling with fear. He knew his father would force him to homeschool again and he would lose what little freedom he did have.

"He will keep me isolated again. I can't deal with that again. This is why I ran away to begin with."

Ladybug reached out to him. "Kitty, it will be okay. I'll speak with him if I have to. I need my partner."

The term "partner" stung a little. He knew they would have that discussion at some point but it would take some time.

LB, you know how much father is. He will not let me have any say in this."

"Give him time, handsome boy. For now, please rest. I'm pretty sure a nurse is going to check up on you soon."

"Okay, my Lady." He yawned widely as she bid him farewell, sneaking out of his room.

Adrien pat the top of Plagg's head, slowly falling into a peaceful slumber as his kwami purred.

Adrien had finally been found. He was alive and currently on the road to recovery. He had not allowed the news to filter out to the public yet. He knew the media would hound the hospital and cause chaos.

Adrien's well being was on the line. He did not want the teen'a condition to become public knowledge. Adrien had enough stress.

Gabriel knew that he should have noticed the signs. He should have picked up on the changes and the possibilities of his son acquiring a miraculous. This was one of the reasons he had kept Adrien under lock and key. Yet, it still happened.

Adrien was in danger and he could not protect him. A mad man was after his son and again he could do nothing about it.

The ailing father looked up at the portrait of his wife, sadness crossing his features.

"Adele, what can I do? I cannot lose Adrien as well. What can I do to keep him safe?"

Nathalie yawned, removing her glasses from her face. She had been working nonstop since her boss had been dealing with Adrien.

His care the boy made her happy. The poor boy deserved so much and it was about time that his father paid attention to him.

Adrien was like a son to her. She wanted to protect him at all costs. She wouldn't let him get hurt again.

She made a promise to Adele. She would care for Adrien and keep him safe, even despite the worry now that she knew he was Chat Noir. She would protect him.

Nathalie would be a mother to him and offer the care and support he deserved.


	14. Rising Conflict

Spread My Wings

" _Even when I have denied it, trauma has been as real and powerful a force as gravity in my life."_

 **Chapter 14**

0 0

"Hmm, it looks like you're healing nicely, Adrien. Keep resting and you'll be back to your old self in no time."

Said teen nodded silently at his doctor's prognosis. The man smiled kindly at him, patting him on the shoulder.

Adrien found it odd that no one had questioned his whereabouts. He figured that his father had done something about that. Speaking of his father, the man had not left his side except at night. The attention was strange, but not unwelcome.

Adrien glanced over at his father whom was speaking with his doctor. ONce the conversation ended, Gabriel had turned his attention toward him.

"You're being discharged today, Adrien."

The blond fiddled with the hem of his long sleeve shirt, nodding absently. When he refused to say anything to his father, the man sat down on the edge of the hospital bed, gently placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Adrien, I've been extremely worried about you since this entire ordeal occurred. I have been patient, but I believe it is time to discuss things when we reach home."

"Come along, we are heading out now. Get in the wheelchair and we will head to the car."

Adrien obliged, again silently. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this. The media was outside by their car. Nathalie and his bodyguard managed to keep them at bay as the nurse wheeled Adrien out into the front of the hospital.

The blond bowed his head down as he pulled himself up from the wheelchair. He kept his eyes downcast as his father led him to their car.

Flashes of cameras and the endless sea of faces and voices echoed through the area. Questions were shouted, but were left unanswered. Adrien remained silent, something that his father had ingrained into his upbringing.

Once in the safety of their car, Gabriel took his seat up front and Nathalie sat in the back with Adrien. The assistant offered the teen a smile, happy to see him somewhat in better condition. While his skin was still pale and his hair was limp, the bags beneath his eyes had cleared, as did the bruises from the akuma attack.

The ride back to the Agreste manor was tense, filled with silence. Once the views of the flashing camera lights and the chatter of the press had left, Adrien let himself relax somewhat. He knew that he wouldn't be allowed to return to school if ever again. Life in the cold mansion as the designer's prized possession would commence.

00

The wrought iron gates opened to the largest mansion in Paris. The home was stark in contrast to what Adrien considered home. Yet, the teen couldn't complain not when his father was actually paying attention to him.

Once inside their home, Gabriel sent Nathalie and their bodyguard away, leaving himself and Adrien alone in the foyer.

"Adrien, you have caused quite the national diabolical by running off. You have caused too much publicity to not only yourself and I, but to the Agreste brand."

Adrien looked down at the stark flooring, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He knew this was coming.

"That's what you wanted to discuss with me? Your company's reputation?"

The man froze at his son's words. "Yes, it is one of the aspects of it."

Adrien lifted his head and frowned up at his father. "Did you ever wonder why I left in the first place?"

"Teenage rebellion? I must say, you have a great life, Adrien. Why would you leave other than to cause a scene? Was it for attention?"

"Father, you honestly do not know me at all. I left because I am tired of being an asset to your company. I'm just a pretty trophy that you want to keep locked away in this cold, depressing mansion."

The designer fell silent, eyes narrowing. Arguing with the boy would only cause further harm to his health. Steepling his fingers together, Gabriel eyed his son cautiously.

"Adrien I am sorry that you feel that way. None of what you say is true. You are my son first and foremost. I have never forced you to model. I asked you to and you agreed. I only want you to be healthy."

"Father.."

"Adrien, we will discuss this in further detail when you are well. For now, go up to your bedroom. You will not leave this house until you have healed. Is that understood?"

The blond nodded, glancing down at the hoodie he was wearing.

"That also includes no parkouring in that atrocious cat suit on rooftops."

"But.."

"Your partner can handle this without you. You're lucky I haven't taken away your ring."

"Alright…"

Tension grew between the two. Adrien kept his gaze on the tiled floor, knowing that Plagg was annoyed and squirming in the front pocket of his hoodie. With a sigh, Adrien turned away and marched off toward the stairs leading to his room.

All the while, Gabriel watched the teen leave, anger bubbling within. His son's behavior was puzzling but not uncommon. Adele often acted out as Adrien had. Both were extremely emotional.

"I'll know if you try and sneak out, Adrien. Don't even think about it."

00

Adrien slammed his bedroom door shut, locking it in the process. His room looked the same, nothing was out of place except for his phone and his computer.

Plagg flew out from Adrien's hoodie, floating near his kitten. He let out a wide yawn, drawing attention to himself.

"Plagg, please don't ask for cheese right now."

The kwami huffed, floating down to rest on the teen's large bed. "I'm not always hungry, kid. For once, I just want to sleep."

The blond stared at his partner, brows furrowing. He took a seat at the edge of his bed. "You're definitely not Plagg. Who are you and what have you done with my grumpy black cat kwami?"

Plagg scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please, I'm not in the mood to eat right now. You should get some rest just as I plan too."

"You're actually worried about me? Man, Tikki must have done a number on you. Too bad she can't keep your in line all the time."

"Look, you're my kitten. I worry about you. Tikki and Ladybug are also worried. So will ya just lay down and rest?"

Adrien fell back against his bed, resting his head on his soft pillows. He pulled Plagg into his hands and yawned.

"Love you too, Plagg. Let's get some rest."

00

News of Adrien's return hit the media outlets quickly. All news stations covered the story, depicting video of him leaving the hospital. No one knew where he had been or why he had been in the hospital. It was all a complete mystery and people all around Paris watched, completely dumbfounded.

Nino collapsed onto his bed. The news coverage played on his television in the background, doing little to alleviate the shock he was currently experiencing.

Adrien was back. The blond was back and had apparently been in the hospital. Where had his best friend been and why hadn't he contacted him?

The DJ groaned, ignoring the coverage. He fished out his smartphone, spying a series of messages from Alya in his notifications. He felt his heart ache as he read through the series of text messages she had sent him. Many of them were reassuring and also offered to help him get the 'deets' on Adrien for him.

He knew she meant well, but at the moment, he didn't care. He set his phone to the side, closing his eyes. The entire ordeal was insane. The case of Adrien's disappearance bothered him. Something was up and he wanted to know what it was. Yet, he knew that gaining the answers he desired would not be an easy feat. Someone had to know. A certain spotted hero had to know.

00

Darkness crept around them as the soft flapping of a butterfly's wings echoed through the abyss. Noo-Roo sat on the cold ground, his large violet eyes meeting the cold blue ones void of emotion that belonged to his master.

"All is going according to plan, Noo-Roo. We just need to get the boy and bait him against Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"But Master, how do you plan on getting the boy with the amount of security that surrounds him?"

The man laughed, sinister laughter that rang through the darkness. "There are plenty of options. So many different people to akumatize to help us with our mission. Adrien Agreste will be just the right pawn to lure the heroes and their miraculouses."

The kwami shuddered at the man's tone. He felt horrible for the things that could possibly happen to such young humans. His previous wielder had meant so much to him. Noo-Roo missed her greatly. He couldn't fathom what had happened to her nor did he wish to think of it.

All he knew was that the Agrestes were in danger and he could do nothing to stop his evil master. He could only hope that Master Fu and Ladybug could protect them all.

00

Adrien's return had been a shock. His best friend, well childhood best friend, found herself shocked greatly by the news. His disappearance had taken a toll on her. She worried that he had gone missing just as his mother had.

Chloe pushed her bangs away from her face as she watched the news coverage. How could Adrien go missing for two months without anyone seeing him? Why hadn't he called her?

They were best friends. She had convinced him to go to public school. It was because of her that Adrien had some freedom from Gabriel. She knew something was up. She knew something was amiss and she wanted to know what it was.

Adrien's health was a sore subject. She knew how protective his father was over him due to this. Adrien had always told her everything. That is until Nino, Alya, and Marinette entered the picture.

Those three, well two really were the bane of her existence. Alya and Marinette were a duo of complete annoyance and hatred. Both of them caught Adrien's attention, especially Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien's choice in friends was questionable. While Chloe didn't mind Nino, she often felt left out of the blond's circle of friends.

The blond chewed on her lip, eyes locked onto the large television screen. Adrien's departure from the hospital replayed for the fifth time. She knew there was more to Adrien's sudden appearance. Something had happened. She needed to know the full story. But who exactly would tell her and who knew? Adrien wouldn't tell her and neither would his father or Nathalie.

The girl's eyes widened as she remembered her idol, Ladybug. Gabriel had asked for her help. Did the hero know something?

00

Tikki nibbled on a cookie watching her chosen sketch out a new design. The girl had been silent, mind and body focused on designing. The kwami knew that her ladybug was coping over Adrien. She knew that her chosen was hurting.

Marinette set down her pencil, glancing down at her sketches. She yawned widely and turned her attention toward Tikki.

"Tikki, do you think that he hates me?"

The kwami of creation swallowed the last piece of her cookie, bright eyes widening. "Marinette, Adrien has no reason to hate you. You didn't do anything wrong."

The girl shook her head. "No, I did. He had to go back home and face his father."

"Adrien would have had to face his father at some point. He can't hide away for the rest of his life, especially this young. Besides, it was only a matter of time."

Marinette didn't look convinced. But she knew that her kwami was always correct.

"I still worry, Tikki. Adrien is my partner and I love him."

As the words left her lips, Marinette blushed heavily. All the while, Tikki giggled.

"It's about time that you admit your feelings. I knew how much you truly cared for Adrien as himself and also as Chat Noir."

A groan was her only response. Marinette was still processing the truth about Chat being Adrien.

She still hadn't admitted her true feelings to him. Now she had to put up with his puns daily. God, it would take some time to deal with that.

The moment was suddenly over as her cell phone rang loudly, just as a shrill scream echoed in the distance.


	15. Strained Ties

Spread my Wings

" _It all comes down to the last person you think of at night. That's where your heart is."_

Chapter 15

Gabriel sat in his office, surrounded by paperwork. Taking time off to care for Adrien had definitely left him behind.

He would never admit it, but he truly hated how Adrien had been acting even though he knew how the teen felt. Since Adele had left, he hadn't been an actual father in years. Despite their awkward relationship, the designer wanted nothing more than for his son to recover.

Snapping his fingers, the man abandoned the paperwork, mind too far gone for such miniscule things. He stood up and glanced at the clock, aware of the time.

Four hours had passed since Adrien stormed off up to his room. It was nearing the time for another dose of his medicine. So with this thought in mind, Gabriel left his office and headed up toward the steps that led to his son's bedroom.

Adrien awoke slowly, his body aching all over. He felt heavy, fuzzy, and even dizzy. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Yet, his antics had awoken the cat kwami from his sleep.

Plagg opened his eyes and shot his kitten a scowl.

"Adrien, why did you wake me up?"

The blond didn't move nor open his eyes. "Plagg, leave me alone. I feel horrible."

"You need some camembert, kid. That will make you feel as good as new."

"Plagg, don't even-"

KNOCK KNOCK

Adrien froze, startled by the knocking. He hadn't expected the attention. When he failed to answer the door, the knocking increased. "Adrien, open the door."

Plagg blinked, green eyes wide. "Your father is actually checking up on you."

"Yeah, I"m just as surprised," he muttered, dragging himself off his bed. He shuffled toward his bedroom door, unlocking it. He then returned to his bed and laid back down, not even sparing a glance.

"It's open," he muttered.

"About time, Adrien," the man stated opening the door.

Gabriel glanced over at his son's form, a frown marring his features. "Adrien, are you alright?"

Said teen groaned, barely lifting his head from his pillow. "Honestly? No, I'm not. I feel awful."

His father shook his head. He picked up a bottle of medicine and sat down on the edge of Adrien's bed.

"Son, come on. It's time for another dose of your medicine."

"No."

"Adrien, do not act like a child. You are ill due to your own childishness. Now stop whining and take your medicine and I'll leave you to sleep again."

It took a few moments for Adrien to finally give in. He struggled to sit up, groaning as he did so. His eyes were nearly closed, no doubt from the effects of the migraine.

The designer set down the bottle in front of his son as he then reached out and gently patted his son's head.

Adrien blinked at the action, almost cursing under his breath as he leaned into the touch.

Stupid cat tendencies. Gabriel sensed his son's distress and drew his hand back.

"Another migraine?"

A nod was his only response.

Gabriel wasn't having it. He took the bottle off the bed and set it in his son's hands.

"Please take your medication, son. I do not like seeing you writhing in pain."

Adrien opened his eyes, glancing down at the medicine bottle in his hands. With a sigh, he opened the bottle, shaking out its contents. He took two of the pills and swallowed them, not even bothering to drink any water. With this done, he laid back onto his bed, closing his eyes.

Gabriel knew that it would take some time to mend their ties as father and son. Yet, he could not help but feel his heart pound at the sight before him.

Adrien was closer to his mother. Their similar appearances, temperaments, and time together assured that. Gabriel tried as he might but often failed as a father due to his absence. Adele took charge, keeping their son happy and healthy.

That was definitely in the past. Since her absence, Adrien had grown distant and often fell ill. He was definitely grieving even after three long years.

He cast the boy a glance once more, taking in the mess of cheese wrappers surrounding the room, to the soft sounds of Adrien's breathing evening out. The holder of destruction, the cat hero, Chat Noir was asleep and ill. The thought of his son being a miraculous wielder still didn't set well with him.

The idea of his son fighting that madman certainly left more to be desired. For now, he would keep the boy safe.

Gabriel left the room knowing that for now Adrien was safe and sound.

Marinette gasped as she saw an alert on her phone. The screams in the distance were enough to set off her thoughts of an akuma attack.

She transformed quickly, sneaking out of her room through her balcony. The city was calm near her home. People strolled down the streets, enjoying themselves. She continued to swing from building to building, eyes ablaze for any sign of an akumatized victim.

With a sigh, the hero landed onto a rooftop of an old building. She took in the aerial views of the city, eyes landing on the Eiffel Tower. There she saw a flash of color dance across the sky. Her eyes widened as the screams of a victim echoed in the distance.

She needed to stop the victim's rampage.

Adrien once again fell into a peaceful slumber. The medication dulled the throbbing pain in his head, allowing him to rest peacefully. Plagg had since taken a spot next to the teen's pillow, curled up into a ball, snoozing.

Both kwami and wielder rested unaware of the prying eyes that observed from afar.

Sleep was too inviting in that moment. No one noticed when one of the windows on his wall opened.

It happened in slow motion. Butterflies fluttered around, at least two of them had turned black, tainted in evil magic. He had abandoned his headphones in the midst of the continuing coverage of Adrien's return. No matter how relieved he felt, he couldn't stop the pain of not knowing what had happened. Adrien was his best friend. The entire ordeal was fishy. Adrien had returned, but appeared ill. What had happened? Did he need to save him?

One of the butterflies landed into his glasses, causing the familiar feel of possession take over.

" _You miss your friend and you want to save him from his neglectful father."_

"Yes."

" _If you retrieve the miraculouses of Chat Noir and Ladybug I will help you achieve your desires."_

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

Nino felt the dark controlling magic of the akuma curse run through him. He lost consciousness, his body slowly falling victim to the madman. He was nothing more than a puppet for the man's bidding.

"Must, protect Adrien and stop Gabriel Agreste from doing any further harm."

Hawkmoth chuckled, tightening his grip on the top of his cane.

" _Adrien will provide an excellent form of bait for our dear Ladybug."_

Sneaking into the Agreste manor was childsplay.

The victim, Nino chuckled darkly as he jumped off a ledge, easily making his way toward Adrien's bedroom. He had gained the appearance of the Bubbler once again. He had his bubble sword attached to his back as he set his sights on his best friend's wall of windows.

"I'll save you from the wrath of Gabriel, bro. Just wait."

Gabriel pushed his glasses back up as they slid down his nose. He had been drafting new designs since he had last checked on his son. The sound of media teams parading outside the gates of his home had distracted him enough. Just as the sound of his cell phone had become a nuisance. He'd have to change his phone number again.

Nathalie stormed into his office, gasping for air as she bent over in the midst of her sprint. The designer eyed her for a moment, wondering why she had just broken protocol and stormed into his office in such a fashion.

'God I'm beginning to sound like Adele. Stupid puns.'

"Nathalie, what's the meaning of this?" he questioned, gesturing toward her less than graceful entrance.

She straightened, adjusting her suit back into place. "Sir, the security system has suffered a breach."

He stiffened.

"What?"

She cringed as she shifted nervously. "Adrien is gone."

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to ten internally.

"Are you telling me that he's run off again in that catsuit?"

"No, Sir. He has not been conscious since you last checked on him. I checked myself an hour ago and he was still asleep."

"Then where is my son, Nathalie? I don't have time to sit around with the thought of him missing again."

The assistant wrung her hands together as she sighed in defeat. "Sir, we have reason to believe that he was abducted by an akumatized victim."

Gabriel stood from his hunched form behind his drafting table. He had paled considerably at this news.

"I cannot lose another member of my family to this mad man. I have to get him home."

His sudden change in attitude caught the woman off guard. She blinked a few times as her boss stood in front of his wife's portrait.

"Sir?"

"Nathalie, I am going to get Adrien from this akuma. Stay here and keep an eye on the mansion."

Before she could question her boss further, Gabriel pushed the portrait to the side, revealing his hidden safe.

"I think it's time I return to my old days as a hero. I'm coming out of retirement."


	16. Shock

Spread My Wings

" _Sometimes you don't realize your own strength until you come face to face with your greatest weakness." -Susan Gale_

 **Chapter 16**

Nathalie stared wide-eyed at her boss. She nearly dropped her tablet on the cold linoleum floor.

She had only just registered that Adrien was indeed Chat Noir and now her boss was also a Miraculous wielder? Was there anything normal in her life?

"Sir, what are you talking about? Returning from retirement?"

The designer fumbled with the lapels of his jacket, securing something there.

"Nathalie, this is not the time for theatrics. You have been my assistant long before Adrien was born. You know that we are not a normal family."

The woman bit back a groan at her boss' remarks.

"Of course, Sir."

Gabriel smirked as he finally managed to place his brooch onto his suit jacket. He let his hands fall to his sides, revealing his peacock miraculous.

"I am the holder of the peacock miraculous. Though I retired shortly after Adele became pregnant with Adrien."

Nathalie nodded, taking in this information. "Do you plan on saving Adrien alone? Is that wise?"

"He is my son. I have to save him. There hasn't been any sign of Ladybug."

"Be real, Sir. Ladybug would be the first and best choice to save him. She is his partner."

The man gazed out the window briefly, fiddling with the tail on his miraculous.

"Be that as it may, I believe it is my responsibility to protect my son. Isn't this why he ran away in the first place?"

Nathalie fell silent. She knew he was right.

The moment suddenly grew tense as the manor's security system activated, sirens blaring through the home.

Both Nathalie and Gabriel stared as the monitors pulled up the camera footage from the outer property. The face of the Bubbler appeared.

"Gabriel Agreste, I'm coming for you. Adrien deserves someone who actually cares for him. Good luck finding him as he is in good hands." The screen suddenly turned black once the message was finished.

"Of all the people whom my son associates with." he turned his steely eyes toward Nathalie. "Stay here and keep an eye on the manor. I'm heading out to find and protect my son."

The assistant barely had a chance to respond before her boss shouted out, "Duusu, fan out!"

He was chasing her. Their usual game of tag during patrol had become a daily thing. His spotted partner giggled as she dodged his futile attempts of catching her. Playing with his lady was freeing, and it let him enjoy his freedom. Chat Noir was an escape for him even as fighting an akuma. He valued his time as a hero and as the partner to the most wonderful girl in his life. Ladybug was the one who held his heart and his love. She was amazing and stubborn. She could kick his ass any day and he didn't think otherwise.

Pain erupted in his head. He let out a soft whimper as he opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurred as the pain in his head increased, causing his head to pound. Slowly, he blinked his chartreuse eyes, waiting for his vision to clear. Moments later, he found his vision once again in perfect focus.

Yet, the teen could only screech as he found himself encased in a large bubble that sat on top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Holy cats! How in the world did I end up in here?!" he reached out and pushed against his bubble prison, a wave of deja vu hitting him.

Plagg yawned widely from his place in Adrien's shirt. He purred contently as he poked his charge in the chest with one small paw.

"Adrien, I'm hungry," the cat kwami whined in a nasally tone.

The model groaned, pulling the god of destruction from his shirt pocket.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I can't get you any of that smelly cheese."

Plagg growled, phasing through his wielder's hands.

"How many of those pills did you take, kid?"

"Wha?"

"I know those pills can make you high, but this is ridiculous!"

"Plagg, that was horrible even for you. No wonder Tikki ignores you."

The kwami crossed his small paws over his chest, hissing at his kitten.

"Pfft, Tikki loves me. She's my other half and my partner. Unlike you, who struggles to gain your Ladybug's attention, kid."

"You would bring that up," he pouted. "Look, we need to get out of here."

"Good luck, Adrien. You can't transform. I need my camembert and you haven't fed me any in ages."

Adrien growled, knowing he was at a stalemate. He tried to keep his eyes situated on the city before him but found it difficult with the pain coursing through his head.

Word spread quickly concerning the akuma. Nadja Chamack had been on the scene reporting the live news feed of The Bubbler.

"It seems that this is a repeat offender akuma. The Bubbler as he calls himself has kidnapped Adrien Agreste, Paris' most famous male model and son of fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. Adrien has previously been missing for over two months and was suddenly seen leaving the hospital earlier this afternoon. With no news over his health or his whereabouts in the past two months, we can only speculate why Adrien has suddenly been kidnapped by an akumatized victim. Where are our beloved heroes?"

Marinette gaped at the screen. She had been scouring the city for the akuma, only to find the news circulating across the televisions of a local store. At the mention of Adrien, she froze. The blond had barely made it home and was suddenly gone again.

She knew that Nino was the akuma, but she needed to find both Adrien and Nino before something bad happened.

She stood from her perch on top of a building, eyes narrowed as she took in the array of bubbles floating nearby. With a sigh, she pulled her yoyo from her belt, casting it toward a lamp post in the distance. She let out a whoop as she took off in search of her partner and The Bubbler.

Gabriel hid amidst the shadows, observing the streets for any sign of his son and or The Bubbler. He was cast away incognito in a costume that put his own designs to shame. He stood at his full height covered in a tight teal material, face adorned with an ornate mask detailed with peacock feathers. His eyes glistened in Duusu's own bright pink. The man was poised and ready to protect his son and the city. Well, mainly Adrien. He would need Ladybug's assistance to purify the akuma.

Gabriel only cared about his son's wellbeing. The blond had barely been home for a few hours and was susceptible to migraines. Gazing around, the streets, he found that there was little to no evidence of the akuma's wrath. The area appeared normal enough until he heard the familiar whoosh of a zip line?

He turned his attention upward, spying the soaring form of Ladybug. She definitely failed to notice him, but she seemed to have her sights set on something.

She had a sense of the akuma and or Adrien, he mused. He would have to join forces with the girl in order to end this madness.

Gabriel pulled out a feathered fan, using it to launch himself up onto a rooftop, barely able to move as a flock of bubbles floated toward the Eiffel Tower.

A maniacal laughter echoed in the distance, signalling The Bubbler's appearance.

Ladybug dodged the bubbles that blocked her way toward the Eiffel Tower. She used her yoyo to pop through them, knowing that Adrien had to be nearby. But at the moment she wanted to find Nino-The Bubbler and end his reign of terror.

She lost her train of thought as the sound of the akuma's laughter echoed in the distance. The Bubbler was expecting her and she needed to protect Adrien at all costs. The bug and cat team had become a solo bug team. For now, Ladybug could only hope that this entire ordeal would end quickly.

Mustering up her courage, the hero squared her shoulders and launched her yoyo out toward the tower, ready to take on the bubbler in a showdown.

The Bubbler marched back and forth on top of the Eiffel Tower. He tapped his bubble sword against the steel beams impatiently.

"Where is your old man, Adrien? I need to send him away so that you can have a real life."

All the while, Adrien remained hunched over in his bubble that somehow reached the top of the tower. Plagg pulled himself free from Adrien's hunched form. He let out a grunt as he saw The Bubbler nearby, holding them hostage.

The kwami knew that they needed to help Ladybug, but also knew that Adrien's identity would be compromised if he transformed. Cataclysm was the answer or his claws.

Plagg knew that his kitten wouldn't stay conscious much longer. They needed a solution to their akuma problem. Adrien needed to go home and Nino needed to stop before Adrien would need to receive medical attention.

Tikki would have his tail if he gave in and made Adrien transform. His kitten was on the verge of unconsciousness as it was. Camembert be damned.

For now, the kwami would watch over his charge and again hoped that Ladybug would hurry up and make an appearance.

By luck or fate, he was awarded with the familiar sound of the spotted hero's yoyo. He gazed down, eyes wide with relief.

Marinette landed on a beam adjacent and held her weapon at the ready.

"It's just you and me, Bubbler."

"You aren't much of a threat, Ladybug, especially when you're alone. Where is your cat dude?"

Marinette fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Chat and I can handle ourselves just fine. Just because I'm on my own doesn't mean that I'm not a threat. Trust me, Bubbler, I'll stop you and I'll protect Adrien."

The victim chuckled darkly, waving his bubble sword back and forth before placing it in a holster on his back. He fell silent as Hawkmoth's butterfly insignia lit up over his face.

" _Bubbler, do not let her get away. Adrien will stay in our possession unless…"_

"Ladybug, the only way to save Adrien is to hand over your Miraculous. If you don't do this, Adrien and all of Paris will fall under my control!"

The female hero ground her teeth together, taking in her foe's words.

"Like I'll hand over my Miraculous. Adrien will be free and I'll stop you once and for all."

In that moment, she made a split decision to unleash an attack on the akumatized victim. She threw out her yoyo, dodging his hands as they shot up to intercept her attack.

"Nice try, Bubbler. You'll have to try harder than that!"

He just laughed at her as he held up his hands that contained her yoyo string held taunt. "Looks like you're about to bug out."

He pulled on her yoyo, thus forcing her to halt. A tug of war ensued as the spotted hero fought to keep her weapon. That is, until her feet began to slide across the steel beam.

Marinette grunted as she felt her resistance leave her, balance shifting. Just as she fought to keep the tides of this battle from turning, Ladybug found herself sliding further as a flash of blue and green blurred in front of her.

She let out a gasp as her yoyo was slowly retracted, returning to her with ease.

The Bubbler stared, face pinched in agitation as the colors flashed before him. His eyes narrowed as he watched Ladybug retrieve her weapon. Both akuma and hero watched on as the colors settled, slowly taking shape.

Gabriel stood next to Ladybug, a fan clutched in a battle stance. He sent a cocky smirk toward The Bubbler.

"You chose the wrong person to kidnap, kid. You'll have to deal with me and the bug."

Marinette stared at her new ally? Who was this man and what was his motive?

The Butterfly insignia appeared over Nino's face as the new hero stared him down.

" _Hmm, a new hero? Another foe for us to take down, my dear Bubbler," Hawkmoth muttered to his champion._

Gabriel glanced over at Ladybug and smirked. "I'm only here to get Adrien home. You're on your own after that."

She blinked, realization setting in at the familiarity of the voice.

"Mr-"

He cut her off. "Now is not the time. Let's finish this quickly and retrieve Adrien."

Ladybug was conflicted. She wanted to protect Adrien, but she couldn't do that alone. Hawkmoth had stepped up his game. There was no way she could do this alone. She closed her eyes, fighting the fear that dwelled within her heart. Her anxiety rose as she took in a deep breath, letting it out with a soft sigh.

She met Gabriel's stern look, and nodded silently in his direction.

Once he caught on, he turned his attention fully on their foe.

Their eyes met as The Bubbler was once again taken over by Hawkmoth. The butterfly glowed around his face.

" _Peacock. I'm surprised to see you in your old age. It's been decades since we've last met. Why have you come here today? Has retirement lost its appeal?"_

Gabriel shifted in his stance, cold eyes never leaving the Bubbler's gaze. He tightened his hold on his feather-like weapons. "You're one to talk, Hawkmoth. Shouldn't you stop tormenting these children?"

" _You humor me, friend. You know why I seek these two specific miraculous stones. I need them both to acquire ultimate power."_

Ladybug watched the 'men' bicker. Adrien's father definitely knew more than he let on. She was confused by their conversation. That is, until she heard a faint popping sound as the clang of boots hit steel beams above them.

Marinette felt her blood freeze as she saw her partner sway back and forth as he jumped down and landed next to his partner.

Gabriel turned, his face contorting in annoyance and even worry?

Adrien swayed again, trying to maintain his balance. He shot a glare at his akumatized friend.

"You t-think I'll just let you harm m-my lady? You're sorely mistaken if that's the case."

Hawkmoth relinquished control over his champion, letting The Bubbler return. The teen clapped as he stepped close, pulling his bubble sword from the holster on his back.

"You really think that you can stop me, Chat Noir? You look worse for wear. Why don't you hand over your miraculous and we'll end this."

The cat hero growled under his breath as his head began to pound. He tried to focus on the akuma before him, but ultimately found himself succumbing to the pain.

"Your words are hissterical. Looks like you're going to face me right meow!"

Chat found himself pushed back behind Ladybug as Peacock stood in front of them.

"This is between you and I. Leave the kids out of this."

"Like that will happen, dude."

Gabriel hissed under his breath and held his defensive stance in front of the kids. He wouldn't let an age old disagreement involve them.


	17. Cataclysm

Spread My Wings

" _Never judge people by their past. People learn. People change. People move on."_

 **Chapter 17**

Adrien watched the scene before him, eyes wide. With his lady standing directly in front of him, blocking his view, he had to listen intently. He hoped to find out what was conspiring before them.

Ladybug laced her fingers with Adrien's, squeezing his palm in reassurance. He glanced down at her, noticing that she continued to stand before him. He felt his face flush at their closeness. Neither of them had had the chance to talk over their feelings, well mainly Marinette's. He loved all of her, regardless of her heroic alter ego.

His lady continued to stand between him and "Hawkmoth?" and this mysterious Peacock? He tried not to think too much in depth over the situation at hand. Curious as the blond was, his head pounded with the assaulting force of a migraine. He blinked back tears that welled up in the corners of his eyes, the pressure slowly becoming unbearable.

He tightened his grip on Ladybug's hand, the pain dulling his senses, even in the suit. Plagg could only hold off so much pain for him.

Marinette turned back, meeting her partner's pained expression. She frowned in worry at him. She hoped that this would show the reassurance she wanted to project.

He reciprocated the gesture with a somewhat forced model smile. He turned his attention overhead, taking a moment to see or hear the conflict ahead.

Gabriel stood stock still, eyes focused solely on the 'champion' at hand. He studied the outline glowing over the Bubbler's face, knowing full well that the teen's consciousness had disappeared moments ago. His steely blue eyes narrowed beneath the stark contrast of his feathered mask, nose pinched in obvious disgust.

"This charade has gone on long enough, Arthur. You need to leave the civilians and these two children alone. I'm tired of the countless pawns that you've taken the lives of. This is enough. Leave them, 'him' alone."

Hawkmoth cackled, forcing Nino to clap. "Such a strong speech. I'm sure you've lost your touch. It may have been ages, old friend, but you know what I seek. I will continue to force these pathetic civilians to do my bidding until I possess the black cat and the ladybug miraculouses."

Marinette listened and observed the entire account between the two men. She felt bile rise in her throat at their words. Hawkmoth was a cruel and inhumane man. She let go of Chat's hand, in turn balling up her fists, anger raging within her heart. She took heavy steps toward the two conflicted men, her spotted boots narrowly balancing along the beams.

She held her yoyo in one hand, eyes narrowed. "How can you think of speak of a life like that? How can you think and treat people as if they are nothing more than cattle on their way to the slaughterhouse?"

The two men had ended their heated moment as Marinette chose to intervene. Her words hit Chat like a hot knife through butter. He felt the pain in his head radiate further as panic began to set in.

"My lady, please!"

Marinette ignored him, choosing to keep her focus on the men in front of her. "Why don't you stop hiding behind civilians and face us, coward?"

Gabriel shook his head as he placed a hand over the girl's shoulder as she neared him. "Ladybug, mind yourself. This man is a psychopath. He and I have a long overdue score to settle."

"Peacock, that may be the case, but this became my business when that 'man' started targeting my friends and those close to me. I'm just as involved."

Hawkmoth cut off her off, cackling once more. "Ladybug, you are so naive. You're siding with a man who wants the exact same things I desire. You are fraternizing with the enemy. "

"A-Arthur, end this. You have gone too far," Gabriel stated, voice shaking. "You know this isn't something that I support. I never have!"

"So we're on a first name basis again? Well do tell me, Gabriel, do you know want Adele back? I thought you and I shared the same objective?"

It all happened in slow motion. The truth repeated itself in his mind, chanting like a mantra. Gabriel and Adele. His father was a miraculous wielder and knew Hawkmoth. Adele, his mother… She had passed on from the sound of their confessions. His father was conspiring with a psychopath.

Adrien felt lightheaded. His vision began to blur as the pain took over, coursing through his head. The truth had incapacitated him. He was slowly breaking down and losing control. Before the teen could fully give in to the pain, he called upon his destructive power.

"Cataclysm!"

In his blurred haze, Adrien missed his chosen target as he lost his balance, his black bubbling hand slamming into the center beams of the Eiffel Tower.

He soon let himself fall victim to the darkness as the sounds of screaming and decaying metal echoed through his mind. Darkness was welcome in that moment and he succumbed to it.

Screams echoed in the distance, decaying pieces of steel and other forms of metal disintegrated quickly. The tower, the iconic symbol of Paris collapsed into a pile of ash and debris.

The peril grew as did the screams. The city was in a panic as the sirens of the city's police and paramedics scrambled to the scene.

No one saw any sign of their beloved heroes or the akumatized victim or the mysterious Peacock. The only thing visible was a pool of blood and few trace pieces of blond hair and red ribbons.

Everything was soft and white. There was no pain or any thoughts. She felt like she was floating. There was no one to bother her. She was asleep and felt relaxed. She couldn't hear the frantic cries of her names, both Ladybug and Marinette alike. She was oblivious as she fell deeper into the bliss of unconsciousness.

The cries and the horror spread like a deadly virus, sweeping across the city of Paris. No one could handle the gravity of the situation. Their heroes were gone? The tower was destroyed?

Where was Ladybug and Chat Noir? Where was the Peacock?

Where was the Bubbler?

I had to use some creative licensing when it came to the 'Hawkmoth' character's name. The character in the show does not have a give name that I am aware of.


	18. Revealed

**Spread My Wings**

" _I'm afraid of being forgotten. Because it seems everyone I get close to ends up forgetting me."_

 _Chapter 18 "Revealed."_

Blood… There was so much blood. The ash sprinkled down onto the city like a thick confetti as pieces of metal littered the area. Blood oozed from the wreckage, and it was an image that had etched itself into her brain.

Alya could only watch in silent horror as she saw the battered form of her boyfriend laying comatose in the midst of the wreckage. She bit back a scream as paramedics and police officers alike forced her back in order to forage through the steel mess. Two men pulled a large piece of a beam back, revealing a petite body of a female. Once she was lifted, Alya's eyes bulged as she took in the pink clad shoes, pigtails, and bloodied face of her best friend. She let out an anguished scream as Marinette's mangled body was taken away.

Nino, Marinette, and Adrien? What the hell was going on? Why had all of her friends ended up targeted by Hawkmoth?

Gabriel was speechless. He barely managed to get both himself and Adrien free from the wreckage of the Eiffel Tower. He had to get his son home. The teen was unstable and had just lost it. WHat was old man Fu thinking of making Adrien the wielder of the black cat miraculous?

Adrien… His last piece of Adele. This boy was the only living family that he had cared for. The kid had nearly died. Fate was a cruel mistress. The chances of a holder's offspring carrying on the same legacy as their parents was high. Gabriel never imagined that his own son would carry this chance. Everything the designer had done to protect his son from that fate had ultimately failed. Hawkmoth… He knew the psychotic man behind the butterfly miraculous. He knew now that the man wanted to bribe him. The man wanted one thing.

Gabriel sighed heavily as slipped off his glasses and cleaned the smudged lenses on the hem of his jacket. Another bout of drama was to unfold, and he knew that Adrien would most likely attempt to run off again. This entire ordeal would likely fall onto a never ending circular path with no end.

Adrien groaned as he shifted in his bed. He opened his eyes groggily, body feeling jello-like. He noticed the complete darkness encasing his room, the curtains drawn over his wall of large windows. The darkness was welcomed as it kept his headache- more like crazed-migraine at bay. Knowing better than to sit up, he took it slowly, and reached over toward the pillow to his left, searching for his companion. Once he felt around and found the small, soft, fuzzy familiar form of Plagg snoozing he gently pet the kwami's head, earning a soft purr from him. Part of his worries lessened at the soothing sound. He was happy to have Plagg again. The cranky kwami was his best friend.

Once his vision had focused in the darkness, he chose to sit up slowly, startled to see his father sitting on his white couch, typing away on the bright screen of his tablet.

Adrien cleared his throat, thus gaining the man's attention.

Gabriel set the tablet down on the coffee table in front of him, then turned his cold, calculating eyes toward Adrien.

"I see that you've finally awakened."

The blond blinked, pushing his blankets off his body. "Is that all you have to say, father?"

The man frowned at his son's tone. "Adrien, you will do well to watch your tone," he warned. "After the stunt that you just pulled, it's safe to say that you need to listen to me."

"You're one to talk, father. With your sudden connection to Hawkmoth and all."

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. The boy was definitely grating on his nerves.

"We will discuss that matter another time. For now, I believe we need to discuss the wellbeing of your lady."

Adrien flushed at the mention of her. He knew his father noticed, but he didn't mention it.

"What of her wellbeing?"

"Do you not remember what happened?" Gabriel asked, brows raising in curiosity.

Adrien shrugged tiredly. "Not really. I only remember you speaking with Hawkmoth through Nino and then it's mostly a blur."

His father frowned at this new information. "Adrien, how do you not remember the stunt that you pulled?"

"Because he suffered from a breakdown, Gabe."

Both father and son stiffened as their gazes met the glowing eyes of the kwami of destruction. Plagg floated nearby, eyes narrowed toward the man whom caused his chosen so much misery.

"I am discussing this matter with my son, Plagg. Make yourself scarce."

Plagg hissed in the midst of the man's words. He crossed his small paws over his inky body, glowing green eyes narrowing. "No, I don't think I will. You know I only listen to Fu and my kittens." The small god shifted closer toward Adrien. "Besides, I know what happened to Adrien."

The teen in question just stared at his kwami in confusion. Before he could ask, the kwami silenced him.

"Listen kid, you had a fight or flight moment and your body went into shock. You used cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower."

The blood drained from Adrien's face. This new bout of knowledge was enough to cause another breakdown.

"I did.." But… My Lady… Nino?"

Before Plagg was able to answer his charge's questions, Gabriel chose that moment to break the news.

"Both of them have been rushed to the hospital. That is why I want to know the identity of Ladybug."

Adrien began panicking internally, fighting the onslaught of fear that crushed him.

"I can't… I hurt her.."

"Adrien, I want to offer her family aid and to get her the best care possible. I cannot do this unless you tell me who she is."

Plagg landed on Adrien's shoulder, nuzzling his face into the crook of the teen's neck. He purred softly, hoping to calm his panicking charge.

"Kid, she will be okay. Just calm down. We can help her."

Adrien shook his head. "I'm not telling you, father. I… don't trust you!"

And just like that, Adrien's eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out, falling back onto his bed in a matter of seconds.

The god of destruction left Adrien's form before he fell, choosing this moment to glare at Gabriel.

"This is why the kid has problems. You can't put pressure like that on him. No wonder he has migraines."

The three of them were back to square one.

She fell in and out of consciousness as bright light hit her face. She moaned as each movement sent her writhing in pain. A man, someone she didn't know, attempted to keep her awake. He spoke softly to her, comforting her in this time.

"Miss, it's okay. Stay with me. Blink if you understand what I'm asking."

She blinked slowly, gasping as the light seared through her swollen eyes.

"Good, good. Can you tell me your name or something to call you?"

She fought with her brain and her body. Her mouth opened slowly, words coming out jumbled. "L-lady….bu-"

The man stiffened at this. He knew that this young girl had been found at the Eiffel Tower collapse, but he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Ladybug?" he asked, hoping he had heard right.

"Y…-yesss."

The girl's confession shocked him. The heroic Ladybug had been found in the rubble, broken and battered like a small porcelain doll. He couldn't believe his eyes as he gazed down at her dull blue eyes that held so much pain. He brushed her bloodied ashen hair from her face and frowned. "We'll help you, Ladybug. Don't worry. We'll take care of you this. Just rest up."

Marinette closed her eyes, giving into the darkness that she craved. Unconsciousness came easily as her body relaxed,

With a newfound determination, the EMT wheeled her gurney into the hospital, set on helping the spotted heroine. He knew that this girl's family was probably out there unaware of their daughter's whereabouts. This alone made his heart break.

Sabine considered herself and Tom as good parents. Neither judged or forced their beliefs onto their daughter. They were stern when necessary and tried to be a support system when needed. Marinette was a very special and talented girl. While she held little interest in the bakery, she would often help them when necessary. She obeyed their loosely set rules even when she managed to be late or disappear from school with little notice.

Tom had given up on constantly punishing Marinette for her tardiness. Just as Sabine had loosened her expectations, both of them were worried. Marinette had not been seen or heard from in hours. Her phone was off and her room was empty. None of her friends had seen her. At least, from what they had heard.

Adrien's mysterious disappearance hit too close to home. Their daughter was infatuated with him. Yet, when the teen suddenly reappeared on the radar, things had changed. Their daughter's sudden disappearance held many similarities to Adrien Agreste's.

Where was their daughter?

Sabine sat on their couch, gazing aimlessly at their family photos. Her heart rate increased at the thought of something happening to her baby girl. Tom had gone off searching, hoping to find any information. It had been an hour before her cell phone rang, and Sabine found herself shellshocked once again.

Adrien found himself alone in his room. Gabriel had left and he didn't care to know why. His head finally stopped aching and he slowly found himself remembering bits and pieces of the incident. Just bits of his father showing up as the Peacock hero and the Eiffel Tower collapsing into dust and pieces of steel.

All the blond wanted was his lady. He needed to find her. To find his lady.

The teen glanced over at his nightstand, surprised to find his cellphone gone. He growled and called out to his kwami. "Plagg?"

"I'm sleeping, Adrien. You should do the same."

"Plagg, I really need to call Mari. I need to check on her."

"Adrien, she's in the hospital. She's getting taken care of. Relax."

When he was met with a scoff, the kwami decided to float down from the teen's second story library. "You need to rest. Your father is nearby, so don't even think about doing anything stupid."

Adrien rolled his eyes and lay back in his bed, gazing up at the ceiling with a neutral expression. It was only then that a stray thought crossed his mind.

"What if no one knows that Marinette is in the hospital?"

The black cat groaned loudly. "Kid, ya need to relax. Eat some cheese."

He knew that the kwami only cared for cheese. This thought didn't surprise him at all. Well, cheese and possibly Tikki.

Wait.. What if something was wrong with the ladybug kwami?

"Plagg, I know that you have to be worried about Tikki?"

He meant it as a statement rather than a question. When he was met with silence, the blond knew that he had struck a cord.

He turned on his side and found his kwami sitting on the nightstand, gazing out into the distance pensively. His cat ears were drawn back, distraught at the realization.

"Plagg… I'm sorry."

The feline held up a small black paw, silencing the model. "There are some things that you can't understand at your age. My connection with Tikki is one thing that no one will ever understand." He let his paw fall to his side as he stared into Adrien's intense green eyes. "Don't, kid. There's no reason to apologize. I know that Tik' is out there. She's around. If she wasn't okay, or still alive I wouldn't still be here. She and I are a package deal. The same for you and Marinette."

Adrien fell silent as he let this new information seep into his mind. He had many questions for his friend, but he knew this wasn't the right time. The answers would come later when he and Marinette were both alright.

For now, the model could only hope that he hadn't hurt her or Nino in his blackout moment.

He hated being stuck in his prison of a house. But he knew the second he tried to leave, his father would have him on permanent lockdown.

Gabriel could not relax even though Adrien was still in his room. The man was unable to think of anything other than his old 'friend' causing such harm to teenagers all in the name of selfishness. The man had always been a problem, one that caused hardship between himself and Adele. After all, she was the one whom had introduced them. It was funny how it all came back to their 'friendship' and care for Adele. The man, Arthur, had crossed the line by harming Adrien. While the man's mental state was questionable, he knew that the miraculous would drive the man insane. After all, the brooch was not meant for him. Insanity and greed would one day end him.

The designer knew deep down it was only a matter of time before history would repeat itself and that another would soon fall victim to the influence of Noo-Roo's power.

Death was a sweet reward given when tampering with another's miraculous stone.

Alya couldn't unsee the disturbing scene she had witnessed. It had etched itself into her memory, replaying on repeat. Paramedics had salvaged the beaten, bloodied bodies of Nino and even more shockingly, Marinette. How and why had her best friend ended up in the middle of such a devastating akuma attack? Heck, why was she even near the tower to begin with? Alya had never heard of her friend's interest in tracking the heroes or the akuma attacks except the time she had been in the one with Nathaniel.

Marinette had a friendship with Chat Noir that bordered on the invisible line of dating and being friendly. This alone made the journalist curious over her friend's intentions.

At the moment, she wasn't able to fathom a reason. All she knew was that her best friend and her own boyfriend were injured just as Ladybug had been. The hero had not been seen since the collapse of Paris' iconic tower.

She sighed as she pulled out her phone glancing down at a picture of Ladybug that she used as her wallpaper. She left herself think of her best friend and her role model.

Like pieces of a puzzle, Alya found herself gaping as realization struck as she gazed over at the roped off area of the disaster.

Ladybug was missing in action. Her civilian self must have been seen. She had to be injured… That's when it fully clicked.

"Marinette!"

She pulled up her contact list and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Mrs. Cheng!"

The chosen ones had failed. For the first time since the only mistake he had ever made, he knew that this was not the end. These two… They were made for each other. In his many years he had only seen one other pair such as these two. The duo were not fit for the ladybug and the black cat miraculouses. These two from the past had been chosen by two other stones. Yet, as the guardian, he was the one who had to choose carefully.

Marinette and Adrien were the best pair of candidates for this particular set of heroes. Just as Tikki and Plagg were two halves of a whole, Marinette and Adrien were soulmates.

Master Fu tapped his chin in deep thought, eyes meeting those of his wise old friend and kwami, Wayzz.

"What should we do, Master? Neither of them are fit to stop Hawkmoth right now. Do you think it is wise to sit back and wait?

He cast the turtle kwami a patient smile. "Hawkmoth will not strike again until one of them is spotted. He wants their miraculous. For now, we wait and allow them to heal."

Sabine dropped the phone, shock crossing her face. She had not expected this news. She was in a state of shock. The TV in the living room had circulated the story of an unknown girl found at the site of the akuma attack. She had been hospitalized and there was no proof of her identity other than the words that were stated by the man who had found her.

Alya had beaten the news coverage. She broke the news and the possible truth that explained so much of her daughter's quirky antics.

Tom had returned shortly after the call had come in. He had muted the television and sat next to his wife, placing a caring hand on her thigh. He glanced at her worriedly as she rest one hand on top of Tom's own.

"Honey, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

The small Chinese woman sighed heavily, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She turned her watery gray eyes toward her husband's own hazel.

"That was Alya. She says Marinette was at the tower."

Realization.

"What? Why would she be there?"

"Alya saw her body being pulled from the wreckage. Tom, there's a chance we were right about Marinette."

The baker's brows rose, his grip on his wife's hand tightening.

"Looks like we need to check on our little bug. She's in the hospital."

Tom felt his insides grow cold. He had never expected to deal with something like this. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes.

He let go of his wife's hand as he stood up, squaring his shoulders. "All right, let's go."

With a reassuring nod, both husband and wife left their bakery in a rush, heading off to the hospital to see their daughter who may or may not be the superhero of Paris.


	19. Deals

**Spread My Wings**

" _Recovery is the most important decision I have ever made for myself." -To Write Love On Her Arms._

 **Chapter 19 "Deals."**

The beep of a machine woke her. Her vision was blurred by crusty eyes and medicated eye cream. She groaned as she tried to move her legs, only to stop when she was met by resistance and a great deal of pain. She whimpered as she found herself disoriented and pained.

She attempted to move again, thus causing herself even more pain. The steady beep of the machines startled her as she struggled again. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she found that she wasn't able to speak very well. She struggled as her voice came out in a very hoarse tone.

"C-chat.."

Finding out Ladybug's identity had always been a dream come true. Yet, Alya found herself regretting finding out this information. Marinette, her best friend, was the superhero of Paris, Ladybug. She had been Ladybug's best friend all of these years. Everything made sense. Her friend's tardiness, her disappearances, lack of interest in Ladybug and even her bizarre friendship with Chat Noir. A part of the journalist's heart ached at the pain of her friend's betrayal toward keeping this secret from her.

The girl knew deep down that this was for her safety. While it stung, Alya knew that it was not important. Right now she needed to be there for Nino and Marinette. That is, if she could get past security.

Sabine was at her wit's end. Gaining access to her daughter's room had been ridiculous. The security guards nearly sent her and Tom away until he reasoned with them. It was only now that the doctor in charge of "Ladybug" had finally given in and met with the two worried parents.

While the duo sat in the waiting room fidgeting impatiently, they looked up as a shadow appeared near them.

"You two believe that your daughter is the girl suspected to be Ladybug?"

Tom exchanged a look with Sabine, both ready to lose it with this scam they were facing. "Yes, we are certain that it is our daughter, Marinette. We have proof," Sabine stated, holding up a series of photos of her daughter.

The doctor took the photos and studied them carefully. Once he was satisfied, he handed them back over to the small Chinese woman. "I see.. Well, this definitely looks like my patient. However, at the moment, she is only able to see one person at a time."

Tom looked ready to protest before his wife stepped in, holding a defensive state. "I believe you can make an exception in our case? After all, she has saved the city and the lives of civilians countless times."

Tom loved his wife. She was always scheming and often knew more than she let on. She knew what and where things were without anyone mentioning it.

The doctor looked conflicted as he glanced over at the security guards near the entrance to the wing that held Marinette. He shot the men a nod and then let out a sigh.

"Follow me."

Marinette was awake, fighting against the pain that coursed through one of her legs and also through her head. She managed to open her eyes and take in the room before her. She continued to whimper and call out for her partner as confusion set in.

"Ch-Chat…"

The door to her room opened, causing her to stiffen, fearful of what was going on. She clenched her eyes shut as the shuffling of feet across the cold linoleum flooring.

"Here she is."

She heard a deep male voice that was foreign to her. It caused her to grow even more anxious.

"She was found in the ruins of the tower. She hasn't been given much of anything to help her since we didn't have her medical records." He turned and motioned for Tom and Sabine to move closer to their daughter's bed.

When they caught sight of her, they both gasped.

"Marinette!"

At the sound of her name, the girl opened her eyes, gazing over at her parents in a daze. Her doctor watched their interactions carefully. He was relieved to see the girl somewhat more aware.

Sabine approached her daughter, taking in her injuries.

"Darling, you had us worried!" Tom cut in and stepped up next to his wife.

The girl blinked slowly, confused and dazed.

"What are you talking about?"

The question caught both of her parents off guard. Their daughter's question made their entire bodies stiffen.

Noticing this, the doctor stepped out and motioned for her parents to join him out in the hall.

"We will be right back, Marinette."

The bakers offered the bedridden girl a frown as they exited the room with the doctor in tow.

Once they managed to close the door, both Tom and Sabine gazed at the doctor anxiously.

"Why did you make us leave? She needs to know why we are here."

The man sighed and motioned for them to follow him back toward the waiting area. Once again both of them followed after the man without any answers they desired.

"Sir, we need to know what's going on with our daughter."

The question was met with silence until they arrived back at the deserted waiting area, each taking a seat at a round table near a window.

"Forgive me, I believe an introduction is needed. I am Dr. Ardel. I am the physician in charge of your daughter's care."

"As for Marinette's injuries, she is very lucky to have survived such a fall. She has suffered a badly broken leg, bruised ribs, and a very bad concussion."

Tom let out a sigh in relief. "That's the extent of the damage?"

"That is what we are aware of at this time. We are monitoring her to see if anything changes in her condition."

Sabine nodded and held onto her husband's hand. "Is there reason to believe she may have a more severe head injury?"

The man frowned, tapping his fingers against the table. "We cannot know this early on, madame. Now that she is identified, we will go through her medical history and perform the necessary tests."

"Thank you, Dr. Ardel. We appreciate the help. If there is anything we can do to help, just let us know."

At this the physician perked up suddenly. "Are you able to get in touch with Chat Noir?"

Both bakers blinked in surprise. "Chat Noir? No, we do not. Why is it that you want to get in touch with him?"

"Your daughter needs him. She's been calling out for him since she has been stabilized."

Sabine bit back a sob as she looked away. The truth of Marinette's superheroine self had finally sunk in. Tom squeezed her hand gently, turning his eyes toward the doctor's.

"We do not know the boy personally, but we can try and get in touch with him."

Alya was in shambles. She wanted to see her best friend and her boyfriend. Security had been tighter than she had anticipated. No one was allowed near the wing where Ladybug was being held. For now, she had to set her sights on Nino.

So far, no one had made a fuss over her sneaking around the hospital. Yet, as she began to creep near the other side of the building, she found herself face to face with security all over again.

"Kid, visitors aren't allowed in this area. The akumatized victim is being kept here on twenty-four surveillance. "

Alya gazed upward at the man, recognizing him as Sabrina's father. She was relieved at this and decided to try and sway her way toward her boyfriend's bedside.

"Officer Roger, Nino, the victim, is my boyfriend. I just want to see him for a moment. Can you please let me?"

The red-headed officer crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Sorry, kid. I'm not even allowed to permit his family visitation. Chat Noir is the only other person allowed to come through here. But as you can see, he hasn't shown up."

The journalist frowned at this, but soon changed her mind as an idea slipped into her thoughts.

"Wanna make a deal, Sir? I can get Chat Noir if you let me in to see Nino?"

Roger had heard stories about Alya. His daughter made it clear that the girl was manipulative. He wanted to ignore her, but found that the outcome was rather even for both of them.

"You better have that cat boy here in person."

She smirked, shooting the man a wink.

"Deal."

Gabriel had grown worried at the silence that seemed to linger near Adrien's room. He had already found himself standing in front of the boy's bedroom door. With a hasty knock, the man entered, finding Adrien asleep and Plagg sitting on the nightstand cleaning his fur and watching television.

The man fought back the urge to groan as the green eyes of the kwami met his own gaze.

"You ever heard of knocking, Gabe?"

"Have you ever heard of etiquette?"

The cat kwami chuckled under his breath as he stopped grooming himself.

"You're one to talk, Gabe. Barging into Adrien's room like that."

The designer pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Clearly, you haven't learned any form of manners from my son."

Plagg rolled his eyes at the comeback. "So why are you here? Did you think I would let Adrien transform after that stunt he pulled?"

Gabriel stared at the god briefly, surprise flitting across his features.

"Considering your track record, I believe I am wise to check in on my son."

"Look, I may only listen to a few people, but I do not allow my kittens to disobey me when they are at risk. I've already had to stop him from running of to his girlfriend's hospital bed."

Duusu had told him of the black cat's absurdness. Now the man found himself surprised all over again.

"Speaking of Ladybug, I would like to know her identity. She kept Adrien safe during that little vacation the two of took for a few months."

The kwami blinked, abandoning his post against the nightstand. He flew over toward the designer and asked, "What do you really want, Gabe?"

"Tell me the young lady's identity so that I may offer some aid to her family."

Plagg gazed over at his sleeping charge. He knew that Adrien refused to share that information just as Plagg also did. He turned his attention back toward the man.

"Well, I can't do that. Adrien refuses to allow that. But if you make the deal of the century for both of us, maybe we can arrange something."

Gabriel knew that Plagg wasn't trustworthy. It was possible that the fortune he had just spent on camembert was futile. But a deal was a deal.


End file.
